Outside the Diamond
by ponystripes
Summary: Four best friends, a baseball game, being 'locked' in their dorms for days, a field trip, what in the world could happen to these not so average college students in these situations? Inukag, Mirsan.
1. Girls vs Boys

_**Outside the diamond**_

**Summary: Four best friends, a baseball game, being 'locked' in their dorms for four days, a field trip, what in the world could happen to these not so average college students in these situations? Inukag, Mirsan.**

**How did I come up with this? I have no idea. I tell you, it is completely... unplanned... and I know little about Baseball, but my dad used to be a baseball player, so yeah... he seems to help me a lot with these stories, doesn't he? That's beside the point... what was the point again? Uhhh... I forget... maybe there never was one...**

**Anyway, enjoy! (THAT was the point.. ha I remembered!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter one - Girls vs. Boys**_

The ebony haired girl looked out through the 'net' in front of her. The sky was beginning to darken from both the night beginning to dawn on them and rain clouds forming not far away from them.

She looked to the left of her to see a, for some reason, very energetic brown haired girl barely able to keep herself seated, fore, she was up next.

Up next to the plate that is. Sango was completely 'in the zone' at the moment, nothing could break her out of it, she just had the urge to run, and no one could stop her when she felt like running, or just plain doing something completely insane.

Kagome inwardly giggled at her best friend's behavior. It was just like Sango to be the one who was intent on winning the game, even if it was just to prove that girls were just as good at sports as boys. Of course, everyone knew this was true, but a certain uniquely silver haired friend of theirs had an ego to protect.

And Sango wasn't going to let that one go.

So, here they were, sitting in the dugout of the neighborhood baseball park, one impatiently awaiting her turn, and one hoping her turn never came.

Because unlike Sango, Kagome was horrible at baseball.

Just plain Horrible, with a capital 'H.'

And it didn't help that Inuyasha didn't exactly think she could hit a baseball, let alone actually make it back to home plate without getting out at some point before hand.

Miroku was so lucky. Well, to her he was. He didn't have to play. No. Scratch that. He _couldn't_ play. Why? Because the last time they had played baseball, which happened to be about a month ago, and the girl's team had lost once again, Miroku had fell and sprained his ankle.

That's it. Just sprained it. And it was healed by now. And Miroku would have accepted to play in a heartbeat, since he had a love for the game, watching it on television and playing it with his friends. Oh, but then there was one.

One girl who wouldn't let him play, this time, that is. Not until she was sure he was fine, even after he had ran about a mile just to meet up with them after they had called his cell and asked if he'd like to _watch, _while he was at the library doing research for some project he had to do for his college class. Of course, he had work to do, but since his cell went off and caused a scene in the library ... they kicked him out temporarily.

So he excepted and ran his way down to the park, which wasn't a problem, since he ran everyday as exercise or something along the lines of that.

And who was this worried girl, no matter how much she denied it? None other than, Sango.

The very girl sitting next to Kagome impatiently. Oh, what Kagome wouldn't give to be in Miroku's position right now, just to save herself the humiliation. Because she knew that if she didn't score her team at least one point this time, Inuyasha would never let her hear the end of it.

And she really, really didn't want to hear his bragging go on for the next month, like last time.

So, Kagome was praying that Sango hit a home run and brought all the players from their team in from the field so she wouldn't have to go and it would be Inuyasha's team's turn to bat, or it began to rain, or they lost the ball, or her dorm advisory called someone's cell and ordered them all back to their dorms at that very moment, because they were all in trouble for some unknown and uncared for reason. Kagome didn't really care what happened right now, as long as she didn't have to pick up that bat and attempt to hit the ball and score a winning point, or just a point in general, for her team.

The worried girl stared back out to the playing field in front of her. The wind was beginning to pick up and the sun was beginning to set as the night preyed on them and got closer with each waking minute.

Inuyasha was the pitcher. He had a black baseball cap on the top of his head, covering his unique dog ears, and was wearing his normal 'playing outfit' that he wore every time they played baseball. Hojo was the first baseman, who had no one on his base at the moment. Sesshomaru was second baseman, with Ayame on second. Kouga was third baseman, even though Inuyasha and he didn't get along, they still had to work together for once, with Eri on third. Then there were some other boys who were friends of all of them mixed together, scattered out in the outfield and in between the bases, with Yuki up to bat and Souta as the catcher.

Inuyasha yelled out some random insult he had most likely spent days working on to think of to Yuki, to try and dispirit her, but she just ignored him and watched the ball in his hand, waiting for him to throw it. Besides Sango, Yuki was the best player on their team, and if Inuyasha's insults were going to actually effect anyone, it wasn't going to be her.

He reeled his right hand back, as he did every time he went to throw the ball. Souta did some hand signal to him, telling him how to throw the ball, which Inuyasha noticed, but didn't act like he noticed. He pulled his left leg up before coming back down as if he was about to run, but instead of running, he released a perfect curve ball right at the plate.

Yuki backed up a bit as the ball came flying towards her. She knew how to identify what kinds of throws were being given. How? Just something she managed to pick up sometime a while back, when she actually played on a team for her county, that was before college came and she had to give up on softball to focus on a career.

She swung the bat with a lot of force, and the ball came in contact with the wood, sending it flying, over the fence and into the backyard of an old man's house ... who had a collection of baseballs back there, and, for some unknown reason, seemed to have a dislike for anyone who stepped foot on the property of the park.

But, much to Kagome's pleasure, and Sango's disappointment, they weren't going to be getting that ball back soon, but, much to Sango's satisfaction, and in which Kagome couldn't care less, they had just won the game.

Yuki ran around the bases, following the other two players on her team back to home plate and received a multiple amount of hive-fives and hugs of victory, as the score keeper tallied the home runs, and stood up to announce the score and the winners.

"Looks like our winners are Sango's team with a total score of twenty-one home runs against Inuyasha's team with a total score of nineteen home runs." The score keeper, which happened to be Miroku, said over the intercom from the wooden bleachers off to the side of the diamond.

Someone up there really liked Kagome today, at least, at the moment.

She jumped up and squealed in delight, causing Sango to look at her in confusion, since Kagome was never this excited over something that has to do with sports,

Kagome was excited because of a few things. One; she could now rub it in Inuyasha's face that girls _were _Indeed better than boys. Two; she had been saved the embarrassment of batting, swinging and missing, in particular. Three; she couldn't get out, because the game was over. Four; simply because the joy of knowing that, for once, Inuyasha was proven wrong and had to believe it.

"We won!" She exclaimed while giving her stunned friend a bear hug, and then jumping up and down happily.

"Yeah ... we did ... but, Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, becoming concerned by her friend's unusual behavior.

"Of course! We proved to Inuyasha that we are better at baseball than he is!" Kagome said, skipping around while grabbing her belongings, before she pranced out of the dugout and went to taunt Inuyasha.

Sango watched her go, while everything clicked in place. Kagome had been wanting to do something, anything, to prove to Inuyasha that the female race was worthy of everything that the male race was worthy of, and Inuyasha, unlike Miroku, didn't see how that was possible.

As far as Inuyasha knew, or cared, girls were only better at school, fashion, and gossip than boys were. So, now, he knew that they were equals not only in education, but in physical ways as well.

Miroku walked over to the dugout entrance, holding the chalk board with lines and names on it.

"You know, your team won, so why aren't you happy like you should be? I mean, you did want to win right?" He asked the girl inside. He walked over to where her stuff was and unzipped her bag, sliding the board in easily and zipping it back up.

"I am happy, I was just thinking." Sango replied before taking her stuff out of his grasp and beginning to walk out of the small area to meet her, soon to be arguing, friends in the middle of the baseball field. They needed to return to their dorms before the storm began, unfortunately, there was no way they would make it there in time without getting at least a little rain water on them.

It's not that she didn't like to get wet, or she was scared of rain. It was the fact that she, and Kagome, had both decided to wear a white shirt.

Water plus white shirts plus a perverted boy equals total chaos.

Total chaos that was completely unavoidable. Not good.

"If you say so ... hey, Sango?" Miroku called to her as he ran to catch up with her as she walked to the field. The others had already left, others not including Inuyasha and Kagome, that is.

"Hmmm?" She asked in her normal manner whenever he wanted to ask her something, mostly because she was either focused on something else, or she was afraid he would say something perverted and she'd have to whack him upside the head. The second option was the most common.

"I have two questions, and I assure you, neither are inappropriate." He said, his step coming into place with hers. She shot him a disbelieving look and nodded for him to continue.

"Okay, first of all, next time we play, or maybe tomorrow if we do something physical, can I please participate? And second, do you think I can stay on yours and Kagome's couch in your dorm room tonight? Inuyasha's not going to be in the best of moods, and I don't want to get in his way..." Miroku asked, starring at the glaring couple before them as Sango and he neared them.

"I'll think about letting you play next time, and as long as you don't pull anything, yes you can, I already told you that the couch is there when you need it..." Sango replied, looking at him briefly before returning her gaze to the two ahead.

"So! If we wouldn't have lost the ball, us _men _would have beat your team easily, especially when you went up to bat." Inuyasha yelled to the girl who was now shooting him death glares, and growling with a deep temptation to 'sit' him, with that necklace Shippo's grandma had given her for Inuyasha, but she didn't because she had been dared not to use that necklace to win her wars for a whole week, well, it was day three of seven, and she was barely getting by.

"Kagome doesn't mind me staying there when needed either? And why do you not want me participating in physical actions, yet? My injury is completely healed you know!" Miroku defended, ignoring the bickering students not far away.

Sango stopped, her face gaining a light pink tint. "Well, I never really asked her if she minded, but I doubt she'd even notice if you were there, and I... I just don't want you getting hurt again, I guess." She admitted, not looking at him. Oh, but she could feel his eyes searching her, searching her like the many times they had before.

"You're impossible! Uhhhgh! Sango, Miroku, let's go back! Leave him here, I don't care!" Kagome exclaimed angrily before stalking off in a huff, arms crossed, face red with fury, and her temper was so hot at the moment, the others swore they seen steam coming out of her ears.

"Come to think about it, I don't think either of us will be safe in either dorm room, mine or yours, because it looks like Kagome's in just as a sour mood as Inuyasha is." Miroku stated, looking from both Kagome to Inuyasha and back, he did this a few times before Sango finally agreed.

"What's it going to take to make them get along and just ... admit they have feelings for each other?" Sango asked the air, not really expecting an answer, but wasn't surprised when she got one.

"When hell freezes over, thaws, freezes over, thaws, freezes over, thaws, and then everyone on Earth gets eternal life forever. _That _is when they will get along and admit they love each other." Miroku replied casually.

"In other words; never?" Sango asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Yep." He replied before beginning to follow the fuming girl who had left them all a minute before. Sango took one last glance at an angry Inuyasha before deciding not to wait for him.

_'If he knows what's good for him he'll follow us soon and apologize to Kagome.'_ She thought to herself, but then a raindrop hit her exposed right arm that was holding her bag. She sighed.

_'What I should worry about is getting back to our dorm without being touched by a certain male ahead of me, especially if it's going to start--'_

A crack of thunder roared through the air before water droplets began to drench them all.

_'Raining...'_

All thoughts were lost at the moment, fore they were all too busy running for cover, knowing that when they got back, soaked, the dorm adviser was going to have a cow. And they didn't want that, no, no, no. Why?

Because if it happened, they would be 'restricted' from leaving college grounds until Sunday.

And the rest of the week stuck in a dorm with nothing to do, was worse, to Sango, than being stuck in a five foot by five foot room with no one butthe perverted Miroku, and worse, to Kagome, than being locked in a room with Inuyasha and Kouga for a whole day, and worse, to Miroku, than not being able to touch a woman for a whole week, and worse, to Inuyasha, well, he didn't really care, really.

So, yeah, that was pretty bad. What's worse than that? What they were hoping wouldn't happened, happened, because when they got back, the first person they met up with was?

Their dorm adviser.

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

**End Chapter one! **

**WOOT! Baseball! Take me out to the ball game... Hehe ... well, then, let's see here, this is going to be my first, more-than-one-chapter story, amazing isn't it!!? **

**Well, considering that I have absolutely NO knowledge on baseball or softball whatsoever, if you have any information about the sport(s), please, let me know! And feedback is welcome! So, Please leave some! (Oh and I really don't know anything about dorms and stuff like that, I am going by complete imagination, I'm not in college yet, so yeah, bare with me here!) Thanks!**

**--Ponystripes**


	2. It's all your fault!

**Okay, chapter two of this story! Woot!! Well, the last chapter I thought up about... one o'clock in the morning while sitting at the computer desk, dying of boredom, and this chapter, I am writing at one o'clock in the afternoon! What is it with one o'clocks? Anyhow, I hope you like it!**

**Onward with this crazy baseball thing! Hehe**

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter two - It's all your fault!**_

"Where have you four been? It's nine o'clock at night, and your curfew is eight fifty-nine, considering the last time I aloud you all out after this time..." The dorm adviser asked them suspiciously, eyeing them all. They were all soaked and dripping water onto the, just polished, tile floor of the building. She had paid an awful lot of money to get that done, and they were leaving mud all over it.

"Well, you see..." Kagome began, but she lost her words as she heard the woman growl dangerously at the four. She was glaring at them and looked quite aggravated. Of all the advisers they could have gotten they just had to get her, Kikyo. She had absolutely no tolerance for anything she didn't like, and it was a bit obvious that she didn't like the current situation.

"Save it, Higarashi. I don't want your excuses for playing a silly, useless game of Baseball at this time of night. I want you all in your dorms, I don't want you leaving this campus except for anything to do with your classes, until Monday morning. You're lucky I don't even restrict you from the trip we are all going on Monday, but I don't have the authority to do that, since you all paid to go, so get moving! And when you are all decently sanitized, get down here and clean up this mess! I just had this floor done, damnit!" Kikyo scolded them, pointing a stern finger at them before turning swiftly on her heel and walking off, the echo of her heels hitting the tile floor being the only sound left of her.

Sango groaned and glared at the other three there, as if accusing them of something, which she was. Now, because of them she couldn't go to the skating rink on Friday, in which she was looking forward to. She hadn't been to the rink in a while now, and she wasn't exactly thrilled about having to cancel.

"Don't look at us as if it is our fault, it's _your_ fault that this happened, Sango! If _you_ hadn't been so intent on proving something that wasn't true, it wouldn't have happened!" Inuyasha snapped at her, pointing the dirty baseball bat at her, causing some of the wet dirt to drip onto the floor, adding to the mess they had already made, and still had to clean up.

"Well, if you wouldn't think so low of us women, it wouldn't have happened, so it's your fault! Not mine, yours!" Sango argued back, her temper suddenly flaring up. It seemed that today was going downhill, fast.

"Really! Think about it Inuyasha! If it wasn't for us girls, you wouldn't even be here, because women are the ones that have the children. And you say that men are the stronger sex? I don't think so, you have no idea what we have to go through, being female." Kagome agreed with her friend, standing next to her on the opposing side across from Inuyasha. Just as if they were at a baseball field.

"Yeah, well if it wasn't for us boys, you wouldn't be here either! Because without the guy the baby can't be born! And we are the stronger gender, I mean, compared to the muscles you have, I am a lot more stronger than you." Inuyasha threw at them. What? Had he practiced this argument or something? He never has this good of a comeback so quickly.

"What did you say? Inuyasha, I am stronger than you!" Sango growled out. How dare he insult them like that?

"Yeah, but most girls aren't." He sneered back, smirking as if he had won. Oh, he was wrong, so very wrong.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally, we are way more stronger than you dimwits!" Kagome nearly yelled at him. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was about to scream in aggravation if this kept up. Inuyasha growled and was about to throw some insult back at her and Sango, but a certain pervert was getting a little tired of this.

"Stop!" Miroku declared sternly, cutting in between the dueling trio. If he didn't do something, it was going to end up pretty bad.

"Get out of the way, Miroku! Or I'll make you move!" Inuyasha threatened as he attempted to shove the boy out of the space in between him and the 'enemy.'

Miroku swatted Inuyasha's offending hands away from him, holding both 'teams' back. "Listen here, all of you. It's no _one_ person's fault. It's all of our faults. If Inuyasha hadn't of been so accusing of women, Sango wouldn't have tried to prove her point, which would have saved both Kagome and I from being at the game, watching and playing, and we wouldn't have gotten caught in the storm, and ended up here." He stated, making sure he had used everyone's name to be fair.

Kagome blinked and stared blankly at the boy in front of her, stopping a, very near, fist fight from occurring in the 'breezeway' of their temporary 'homes.' He was absolutely right.

Sango sighed. "Sorry... you're right, Miroku. It is all of our faults. Not just one person's. After all, if we're going to be locked up here for the next four days, it might as well be with your friends, right?" She said in defeat. What would they do if that clever boy wasn't there? They would have gotten in_ so _much trouble.

Miroku smiled at her, and gave a questioning look to the other two standing on either side of him, waiting for them to say _something._

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, his signal of giving in. He crossed his arms across his chest with the baseball bat propped on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe us!" Kagome exclaimed as guilt washed over her. How could they be so selfish? Selfish to actually accuse their best friends of this problem that they all had a part in somehow.

"Don't worry about it, but we should go clean up and then come back here and get this mess done, so Kikyo doesn't have out heads." Miroku said as he began to walk away from the group to the spiral set of stairs that led to both their dorms.

"Hey! Miroku! Uhhh... are you still staying in our dorm tonight?" Sango called after him, beginning to follow him up the stairs. He stopped and turned to look at her, a sly little smirk plastered on his face.

"Why, my Sango, of course I will, if you want me to stay with you so desperately!" He teased, that all-to-framiliar glint coming into his violet eyes that meant that he was up to something.

Sango rolled her eyes as her face gained that pink hue again, from his comment. Like she would ever really _want_ him to sleep in their dorm for no reason whatsoever... okay, well at least she'd never _ask_ him to stay in the dorm, just as a random thing, no, there _had_ to be a reason for him staying the night, or she wouldn't let him... even if the reason was imaginary... there still had to be an excuse, and a good one at that.

Kagome giggled at the scene and turned back to Inuyasha who was pulling his hat off to shake out his messy wet hair. She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered shyly. It was always hard for her to make up with him, because it always led to something like him hugging her or visa versa, and it wasn't that she didn't like it when he embraced her, she just got flustered and forgot important things, like how to breath right, or her name.

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm the one who should be sorry, I know that you and Sango are just as equal to Miroku and I, I was just to stubborn to admit it." Inuyasha replied, returning her smile with one of his own as his expression softened.

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand, blushing slightly, and began to drag him up the steps to their dorms.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you want to stay with us tonight?" She asked him. Miroku was staying there, since Sango seemed to _want_ him there with them, for some _unknown _reason, which Kagome knew, so it wasn't that unknown, and Kagome didn't want Inuyasha staying by himself, now that they were on good terms.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Inuyasha agreed, shrugging as if it was some casual invite to some casual party at some casual place. Though, it wasn't a casual invite, nor a casual party, nor a casual place. It was an invite from _Kagome_, and it was _Kagome's _dorm. And he just wasn't about to say 'nah' to that.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Hahahaha! I am victorious! I have succesfully finished chapter two of this story! Woot! So, how was it? I liked how it came out. Do you? I hope so! Well, review please! I love y'all's opinions!**

**--Ponystripes**


	3. Power Surge

**Okay... chapter three... I am SO proud of myself, I am on chapter three! (Well, no duh...) sorry, I'm a bit... hyper at the moment and I plan on posting two chapters right now... as soon as I type them up. So yeah, have fun!**

--------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter three - Power Surge**_

"Kagome! Hurry up in that damn bathroom!" An angry Inuyasha yelled as he pounded on the door of Kagome's and Sango's dorm bathroom. The girl had been in there for more than an hour just 'taking a shower.' He believed she was doing something more than just that... heck, she probably couldn't even hear him, between the loud music she had playing and the running water.

"Why don't you just go across the hall to our dorm and take a shower and then come back?" Miroku asked him from his spot on the love seat in their living room. Inuyasha turned and glared at the boy.

"I don't care about taking a damn shower right now, idiot! I just don't want her in there when it's lightning and thundering outside! She could get electrocuted!" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. Sango walked into the room with a tray of their 'dinner', of course, Sango isn't the best of cooks, so she settled with making them some simple sandwiches, to save the dorm from burning down. She gave Miroku a 'told-ya-so' look and he just smiled widely and acted like nothing had happened.

Inuyasha gave them both an odd look. Those two ceased to amaze him, with their 'secret eye talk.' It always meant that they knew something that he didn't. How did they know what the other was trying to say, without saying it, anyway? It made no since to him, he just came to the conclusion that two of his best friends had mind reading powers... which was kind of bad for him.

"Jeez, I'm done, I'm done." Kagome said as she opened the door to the bathroom where Inuyasha was still standing, and kicking a random box out of the way of the door before leaning on the door frame, wondering what was going on. She had changed into her night clothes, just a simple light pink shirt and some baggy black sweatpants.

"'Bout damn time, woman!" Inuyasha declared, while making a motion that said something along the lines of 'I have been waiting for an hour, and I'm tired' or 'Well, at least you're safe from the lightning now.' Kagome smiled at him.

"I have to make sure I am squeaky clean!" She beamed, brushing her hair off of one of her shoulders. Inuyasha blinked at her.

"So, if I was to touch you right now, you would squeak, right?" He asked her sarcastically. Kagome glared at him before walking over and plopping herself down on the sofa, grabbing the television remote, and beginning to flip through the channels like a five year old girl who didn't get her way and was planning on ignoring everyone who said anything to her until she got what she wanted.

"Well, I guess you could say, I made dinner..." Sango said, setting the 'platter' down in the middle of the coffee table in the middle of the room. They were just ordinary sandwiches, ham and cheese.

"I made two with mayonnaise on it, for Miroku, because he is the only one who wanted it, and Inuyasha, I made two that have all the whatnots you asked me to put on it, and Kagome, yours are plain." Sango announced, passing out the plates to everyone. She may not be able to use the stove and oven, but she had a reputation for making some of the best sandwiches, and exactly how you wanted them to be.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome said, picking up two plain sandwiches and leaning back into her seat, relaxing. Inuyasha sat down next to her, biting into his sandwich at the same time.

Miroku picked up a plate and put two sandwiches on it, then did the same for the other plate, and motioning for Sango to sit down next to him on the love seat. Why was it called a love seat again? She never did find that out, but now she was blushing slightly from his gesture, and the fact that it was a _love_ seat that they were sitting on. It was just a name, why was she taking it so seriously?

Miroku handed her her plate and then took his own and made himself comfortable, and in the process, his left arm brushing against Sango's right, and since he was trying to be comfortable, that is where it stayed, because he was comfortable in the position. Sango took notice of this, but didn't say, nor do, anything about it, except blush even harder than she already was. They normally didn't sit this close, because he had a tendency to grope her all the time. So, she kept a foot's distance away, at least, more than the... hmmm... not even a centimeter between them, now.

Kagome giggled at the two, causing Sango to get even redder. It took her a minute to relax, realizing he wasn't going to try anything, but Kagome's starring from the corner of her eyes wasn't helping much...

Just then, the TV started to get staticy as the cable went out, and followed by that, was pitch darkness. Kagome let out a startled yelp, dropping her plate to the floor with a loud _'crack' _as it shattered into a thousand little pieces. This, more than the power outage, scared Sango, causing her to let out a small scream of surprise.

"Damnit! You two, the power just went out! Stop going crazy on us!" Inuyasha growled, rubbing his ears gently. They were sensitive, and the combination of the yelp from Kagome, the plate shattering, and then Sango screaming, was _not_ helping him at all.

"Inuyasha's right, I'm sure it'll be back on soon anyway." Miroku said, setting his plate back on the table as if he could see it perfectly, even though nothing was visible.

That was the worst thing about staying in these dorms. When the power went out, it was _out_. Meaning absolutely no air conditioning, no water, no lights, nothing. Just like your normal power outage. But, they seemed to last longer in the dorms for some odd reason.

Miroku let out a 'depressed' sigh. He only let out those sighs when either he was bored, he was sad, or he was exaggerating a point.

Kagome sent him a glare through the darkness, well, at least she _hoped_ the glare was directed toward him, since she couldn't see him, or anyone else. Inuyasha shifted beside her, cursing under his breath about something having to do with 'power' and 'storms.'

Miroku sighed, once again, but in the middle of it, was interrupted by a hand whacking the back of his head, sending him forward a bit from the impact, not that anyone could see it, they could hear it though.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything this time!" Miroku whined to the girl next to him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop sighing like that! It's annoying!" Sango replied, crossing her arms over her chest and sitting back in the love seat.

"Okay then, every time you get annoying to any of us, I'm going to smack you upside the head with the nearest object." Miroku stated, leaning back in the seat just as she had done, copying her actions.

"You touch me, Miroku, and I will sue." Sango warned, starring into the inky blackness of the room.

It got quiet.

Real quiet.

And then, Kagome burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What the heck got into you?" Inuyasha asked her cautiously, tapping her on the shoulder as she doubled over in laughter.

"It's just... that Sango said... she would sue Miroku... if he touched her... and I got to thinking... 'Then why isn't he in jail yet?'... after all the times... he's touched her... and then it got so quiet... that I found it hilarious... and started laughing!" Kagome managed to explain in between giggles before laughing all over again. She was laughing so hard that she was now laying in a shocked Inuyasha's lap, kicking the air with her feet while clutching her sides, laughing into the darkness.

"I... don't get it..." Inuyasha said dumbly, starring down at where he thought Kagome would be as she squirmed in his lap. Sango began to giggle herself, though quietly, because it wasn't like her to laugh out loud that often, but Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught it, and Miroku heard it since he was so close to her, as for Kagome, she was a little busy to hear it.

Inuyasha's comment only made Kagome laugh even harder. She could barely breathe now, but she couldn't stop the fit of hysteria. So, she started gasping for air and panting as her lungs were begging for oxygen before she passed out from laughter.

"Breath Kagome! Breath!" Inuyasha exclaimed, grabbing what he thought was her shoulders, but ended up being her hips and tried to hold her steady so she could get some air.

And right then, the power came back on to reveal the scene before the other two people in the room.

There was Kagome underneath Inuyasha, breathing deeply for air, but not really gasping anymore, Inuyasha had her practically pinned down on the couch, one hand still on her hip while the other was next to her head supporting him from completely crushing her underneath him, their legs were tangled together, all in all, it was a pretty sticky situation, that would have any stranger getting ideas.

They didn't move, and the others didn't even think they had realized that the power was back on, they were locked in their own universe, it seemed. Miroku glanced at Sango who knew what he was thinking, they _should_ stop them before something... insane happened.

They _should_, but were they going to? Not anytime soon.

The world still blanked out to the two on the other couch, they slowly began to move closer and closer, not even thinking, their minds turned to mush for the moment. Closer... closer...

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Higarashi! Let me in this room right this second!"

Kikyo was there, and she didn't seem like she was in a very good mood.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Mwahahahaha I am EVIL! Some of you are probably hating me for what I just did, but hey, no one ever said you had to like me, only the story:-)**

**But, don't worry... I am sure I will make **_**something**_** happen between these people, you know me! Hehehe. Romance is my thing, yeah, don't say anything, just... whatever... I'm a girl, every girl likes it in some way or another... okay, Rachel STOP! Sorry... I keep babbling about nothing... ( ( sigh ) ) well, please review! (Oh and yes, I just talked to myself... without talking, I was typing but you know... uhhhgh! I HAVE to quit this!)**

**He, he, he... Sorry... I am still hyper... so yeah, everything you just read above (after the story) just ignore! Except the review part... yeah, you heard me, review please!**

**--Ponystripes**


	4. Get out!

**Okay, so I didn't get to post this when I wanted, but I got tired this morning, at exactly 1:04 (so says the computer clock) and I went to bed, so, here is the next chapter! It's soo fun writing this fic! Of course, like all my other stories, I am just winging it and writing from what I come up with at the moment I bring up a document and start typing... so yeah... I say I have a pretty creative brain, don't you? I never plan these things... it kind of makes you wonder...**

**And I forgot this in the last chapters, so let's just pretend that it's there okay? I don't own Inuyasha, happy now? Thought so!**

**Okay, I did my job, now do yours, and read! **

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter four - Get out!**_

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on, and he leaped into the air and onto the floor, hitting his head on the table slightly in the process. Kagome was frozen in that spot for a moment, she had completely forgot what had caused them to get into that position.

"Ouch." Inuyasha groaned as he sat back up on the floor holding his head.

"Ah! You okay?" Kagome asked him quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, and their eyes met, embarrassed by what was about to happen, they both looked away blushing madly.

"Higarashi! I know that all four of you are in there, now open up this damn door!" Kikyo's voice bellowed from outside of the dorm room as she pounded on the door. Kagome gulped. Debating rather to open the door or not, but Sango saved her the problem oven even _thinking _right now, because everything was a little hazy at the moment.

Sango walked over and opened the door, faking a yawn. "May we help you at..." she glanced at the clock while she was pretending to be tired, "one o'clock in the morning?" she finished, cocking her head to one side to add emphasis.

Sango was always good at acting.

"Hmmph. Don't act innocent with me! Why is there still a huge mess of mud in the breezeway and a trail of it leading to your dorms? Did I not order you to clean it up? Now it's dry and stuck to the floor! I just had it cleaned!" Kikyo growled at the four, glaring at each one individually.

"I knew we forgot something!" Miroku said in a cheerful voice, leaning back on the seat as if Kikyo wasn't there.

"Oh... we did forget that..." Kagome said, looking as if she was thinking hard about the mud, even though she couldn't care less about the floor, she just wanted Kikyo out of her dorm... now.

"That's all you came in here to tell us?" Inuyasha said, pulling himself back up on the couch next to Kagome and leaning his right arm on the couch and beginning to flip through the channels to see if any of them were coming in well enough for him to watch now.

"What do you mean by that? It's your mess, you should clean it up!" Kikyo hissed, stomping into the room even more, taking a good look at the place.

"I thought the boys had a messy room, but this is horrible!" She spat. Why was she always so mean to Kagome? Something to do with a rivalry, heck, she wouldn't even call Kagome by her own name, let alone say that her room was neat, even if it was tidy.

"Can't we clean it up tomorrow? It's freaking one in the morning and you want us to get on our hands and knees and scrub the floor?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance. No way was he cleaning at one in the morning, he can barely keep the floor in his dorm clean with Miroku's help, and now this woman wanted him to clean somebody else's floor? I don't think so!

"Yes, I do. We have visitors tomorrow for the students staying on the first floor, and I want this place to be spotless! They are coming at eight in the morning, you all most likely won't be up by then, and if you are, you'll be tired and not clean the floor properly, so you need to do it now!" Kikyo ordered angrily. They were acting as if nothing was going on, just casually sitting on a couch.

"Yeah, but we're tired now, so we won't do a good job on the floor now either... you don't seem so tired though, Kikyo..." Sango said, closing the door and walking passed the dorm adviser to take her seat back on the love seat with Miroku.

"Yeah! Why don't _you_ clean the floor?" Kagome suggested, batting her eye lashes and giving her best smile that she could muster to give to the woman in front of them.

"Me! Cleaning _that_ floor? You must be joking! I'm not going to get down there and clean up something that isn't mine!" Kikyo declared in a slightly shocked tone that they would even _suggest_ she did something like that.

"What? To good to clean a floor?" Sango asked, taunting her. It's not like Kikyo was some royal highness or something, and if she was, they would have been long gone from this college a while ago.

"Of course I am! I can't get myself dirty! You don't care about your hygiene or about getting dirty because you live in a pig sty, and you went out playing a baseball game when you knew it was going to rain, what, did you _want_ to get all muddy or something?" Kikyo sneered. She was really not beginning to like the amused look in the boys' eyes while the girls began to get riled up.

Kagome stood up in a huff, shooting death glares at the woman before her. "We can get dirty all we want, it's a free country you know! And besides, that's what showers are for, to clean yourself off. Or maybe you don't want to get dirty because you don't take showers? I always knew you were hiding something! You have every right to get down there and clean that floor, it's you who has to worry about the visitors, not us. So get your insulting butt out of this dorm right now, or I will complain and get you fired, Kikyo!" She ordered angrily, stomping to the door and opening it for her, pointing out of it, as if to make her point.

"How dare you? You cannot say those things about me! And there's no way you can get me fired, but I can get you kicked out to some other dorm, both you and Sango, and I can make sure you get a dorm so far away from your little boyfriends here, that you won't be able to get a hold of them except by phone, and I tell you, I can take those away, being the one in charge here." Kikyo spat to the girl, not even thinking about leaving yet, she was far from done.

"Get out." Kagome growled dangerously, her eyes flaring with anger. Kikyo had took it too far this time. First she stomps in there and _orders_ them to clean something that they don't own, like they were slaves or something, at least she could have _asked_ them to _help _her clean it. And then, she insults how her and her friends live, and insults them, and says that she's all too 'high and mighty' to do anything that has to do with dirt. In Kagome's oppinion, she _was _dirt.

"No." Kikyo said simply, standing her ground and crossing her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to regain her calm state.

"I said, get out of my dorm!" Kagome threatened, making her way over to the girl in the middle of the room.

"Why should I?" Kikyo asked in mock innocence.

Miroku stood up and walked over to the two girls. "Ladies, now calm down, I'm sure there is a way to resolve this." He said in his ordinary manner. He just had a way with stopping arguments.

"Oh really, and how would that be?" Kikyo asked him, as if challenging him to come up with something that would stop them both.

"This." Miroku said simply, before grabbing one of Kikyo's arms and dragging her gently out of the room, then returning, shut the door behind him, and locked it.

"Goodnight, Kikyo." he called back through the door before he returned to the seat as if nothing had happened.

Kagome starred at him in amazement. Did he just really do that???

"I don't see what you seen in her, Inuyasha." Sango asked the equally stunned boy on the other couch. She didn't seem that shocked by Miroku's actions, he normally was the one who resolved these types of things, anyway.

Snapping back to the real world Inuyasha 'Feh'd.' "I don't know, she was different when I liked her." he defended, going back to flipping the channels of the television.

"Yeah, not really, Inuyasha! She's always been like that, I've known her a lot longer than you have, she was just putting on a show when she went out with you in high school. She just wanted you to show off to people, since you were popular, it would make her look better." Kagome said, making her way back to the sofa and plopping down, still angered.

"No she wasn't! Kikyo said that the only reason she broke up with me was because she had to move away, far away." Inuyasha stated, looking at his best friend beside him.

"She never moved! What? You just think she magically appeared in the same college after... three months of her 'moving' to a place so far away? She never left. And don't ask me how I know this, because she told me, she told me back when we were friends, back before you and her started dating, she told me what she planned on doing, and it worked!!" Kagome declared. She had been waiting to tell him and the others the truth behind Inuyasha's and Kikyo's relationship for a while now, but she had always felt guilty of betraying Kikyo, well, now, she was _glad_ she was getting to betray her, because she wasn't worth her time any more.

"What? Then why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly hurt by her keeping something like that from him. He had gone out with Kikyo when she had asked him out, but he also kind of had a crush on Kagome then, as he does now, and he had planned on asking Kagome to the dance that had been coming up, but Kikyo barged in and, well, she and Kagome looked so much alike, he just couldn't say 'no.'

And then everything had went haywire. Kagome and he started drifting apart because Kikyo would keep him away from her as much as possible. The dance came, and Kagome wasn't even there. Then Kagome and Kikyo got into an argument at school and ended up suspended for three days, and when they returned, Kikyo announced that she had to 'move', when all she did was get home schooled for the rest of that year, then came back, working at the college Inuyasha and Kagome and the others just happened to be going to. After Kikyo had 'moved' though, Inuyasha and Kagome became best friends again, and it had been dandy after that, but when they found Kikyo again, it seemed like Kagome and Kikyo were always after each other in some way or another.

"Because, back then I wanted to tell you, but I felt like I would be betraying her, after all, she was my friend then, and I didn't want to do that, so, I kept quiet. But then I seen how much you liked her, and I didn't want you getting hurt, and I didn't want to betray her, so I kind of stayed stuck in the middle, and then everything happened, and I just never told anyone, not even Sango!" Kagome explained, burying her head in her hands in frustration.

Inuyasha draped an arm around her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Then, you're a good friend, Kagome, now stop being so damn angry and go to sleep, the others already did, while you were explaining everything." He said, yawning and pointing to the two others on the love seat. Kagome forgot all her worries at that moment, and threw her hands over her mouth to stop herself from making any noises at the scene of the two.

Miroku was sitting cross legged on half of the seat, his left arm resting on his left leg, his right arm stretched out, dangling off of the side of the seat. It looked like Sango had fallen asleep first, because her head was laying on his shoulder, his head resting on top of hers slightly, and her right arm was set gently on top of his left, while one of her legs was tucked under the other, in which was hanging down to the floor, and they were both sleeping soundly.

"Awwwww!!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha quietly. He just rolled his eyes. Laying her head cautiously on the boy's shoulder, Kagome soon fell asleep, Inuyasha following suit.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**WOOT! I have updated! I meant to post this last night... or... er... this morning... but, anyway, I got it done at least! I hope the part about Kikyo and everything wasn't too confusing! Well, tell me what ya think!**

**--Ponystripes**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Hello People! I thank the people who have reviewed, so far. And so, I have a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter five - Surprise, Surprise**_

It was Friday, and they still weren't off of 'restriction.' And since it was the weekend, they didn't have classes.

Kagome wasn't even up yet. She and Sango hadn't gotten to sleep until around five in the morning, so she was still bonked out. As for Sango, unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, or how much she wanted, once the sun came up and shone through her window, she was up, and she couldn't get back to sleep.

So, Sango was lying on the couch, on her back, television remote in her hand, flipping through the many channels on the TV It seemed, to her, that everything that caught her attention, either had the same plot as the next thing, or was completely, mind controlling, romance mush. Not that she didn't like romance, she just wasn't in the mood for it.

She sighed, and clicked the 'power' button on the remote, turning the television off. She sat up and threw the remote on the love seat, where it landed with a soft 'thump.'

This was killing Sango. She wasn't like Kagome. She couldn't sit around all day talking, or watching T. V, or playing on the computer. She was an active girl. She needed to _move._

She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She had been lying on that couch for almost two hours, she was surprised she could even think straight now, her mind was being taken over by fake things on the television screen. Her worst nightmare.

Looking in the mirror, she realized she hadn't changed yet. The boys would be coming over at two-thirty, or at least, that's what they said. Most of the time they came an hour earlier. She really didn't care about them coming over while she was in her sleeping clothes, but she needed to at least get Kagome up, so Inuyasha wouldn't have a fit, and it took a long time to get that grumpy girl up.

She walked over to her phone, and, glancing at the clock, which said two o'clock exactly, she dialed a number.

The phone rang three times and then she hung up. That was the 'sign' that it was her calling, three rings. And sure enough, about a minute later, her phone went off.

"Hey, Miroku." She said, answering the phone.

_"Hey, you need something?" _Miroku's voice came through from the other side. Sango could hear Inuyasha talking in the background. They weren't in their dorm.

"Yeah, but, where are you?" Sango asked, curiously. Now she could hear a female's voice talking back to Inuyasha, but she didn't recognize it.

_"Eh, Inuyasha wanted to come here and talk to someone ... about something ... so yeah, I'll explain when I get to your place in a little while, okay? So, what was it that you wanted?" _Miroku said. Sango could tell that he was shrugging while her said that. Shrugging to a phone... and you wonder where he gets his cleverness from...

"'Kay. Well, I was wondering if you guys could come around three instead of two-thirty, because Kagome's not even up yet, and you know how that always ends up..." Sango replied. She heard Miroku chuckle.

_"Besides that, I bet you're not even dressed in regular clothes yet, are you?" _He asked. Jeez, was he physic or what?

Sango blushed, even though he wasn't really there, and he really hadn't done anything, she couldn't stop it."Well... yeah..." She answered sheepishly.

_"Well, all right then. Gives Inuyasha more time with this little task he wants to get done. So yeah, that'll work out."_ He replied, she could hear the grin in his voice. Oh boy, they were up to something...

"Okay then, well, see you then. Bye bye." Sango said, finishing the call.

"_Bye, Sango." _

And with that, she hung up, and set the phone back down, debating rather to get dressed, or wake Kagome first. But, her mind wasn't exactly focused on either, it was wondering what in the world those two were doing.

Pushing the thought away, she went to wake up the monster.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Humph. If they weren't coming -- or up to something, in that matter -- I would have hurt you for waking me up." Kagome said, groggily. She was having a good sleep, one of the best 'nights' of sleep she had in a long while.

"What? Having a good dream?" Sango asked, setting a thing of cookies in front of Kagome, to share with her. So what if they were from the store, they were still good.

"Thanks, and yes! I was having a good dream!" Kagome said, taking a bite out of a cookie she had taken, well, a bite out of one of the five cookies she had taken. Cookies were her weakness.

"About?" Sango asked, taking a bite out of her cookie, just as Kagome had.

"Well..." Kagome began, her face began to turn a light shade of pink as she recalled her dream."You won't tell anyone will you?" She continued, in a whisper, as if someone else was in the room.

"Of course not!" Sango replied. "So, what happened?" She added, giving Kagome a suspicious look.

"You know that dream I have been having about Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked. She had been having strange, _strange_, dreams about him lately, and they kind of went in a row, one dream leading to the other, and so on and so forth, and this was the latest 'episode.'

"Uh-huh." Sango replied, nodding. Kagome motioned for her to come closer, and she did. Kagome looked around the room again and then leaned in to whisper what happened in her ear.

"Well, you know how last time he--" Kagome began, but the door flew open right before she could finish. Kagome and Sango starred at the door, cookies in hand.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome said, taking another bite of the cookie, until it was gone.

"Tell her what later?" Inuyasha asked from the door, which he had almost broken.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't had interrupted, those good ears of yours most likely would have picked it up, but too bad, so sad. Now, care to explain why you barged in on us like that?" Kagome asked, pointing to the door that had hit the wall, and within closer examination, left a mark.

"Really, we could have knocked. I mean, what we have to say, is important, but not enough to kill a door over." Miroku stated calmly, strolling in the room casually, as if he lived there.

"Doors can't die, idiot." Inuyasha said as Miroku walked passed him and took some cookies for himself.

"They were made from trees, well, that one was, and trees _can_ die, so they can." Miroku said matter-of-factly.

"Stop being such a smart ass." Inuyasha said, shutting the 'dead' door behind him.

"I'm not, just stating the facts, and my opinions, at the same time." Miroku said, flashing a smile. Inuyasha growled at the boy.

"Important? What's important?" Kagome asked, breaking the two up before someone really did get killed. If they were going to murder each other over wood, they weren't doing it in her dorm.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked. His face looked lost in thought as he tried to remember what they had even came for, but then he remembered, it was obvious when he did, because a grin spread across his lips. That was the grin he used when he was about to say something that would be stored in the 'Look at me, look what I did, I'm so good' cabinet of his brain. Otherwise known as, his boasting grin.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, leaning his back against the door. Acting all that.

"What is it?" Sango demanded to know.

"Ah, nothing really, just the fact that we ain't on 'restriction' any more." Inuyasha said, shrugging. Sango gave him a 'nice one' look, and Kagome laughed.

"No, really. What's the important information?" Kagome asked. waiting for a real answer.

"I just told you! Jeez, woman!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his temper rising.

"You're kidding, right?" Sango asked, looking at Miroku. He shook his head.

"Remember when you called me earlier? Well, we were with Kikyo, talking her out of making us stay in until Monday. Seems like Kikyo still has a soft spot for Inuyasha, so we were able to convince her that we didn't need such a long 'time out.'" Miroku explained, leaning on the table.

Kagome inwardly growled at the thought of Kikyo still having feelings for Inuyasha, but covered it up with happiness of freedom.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you two!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.

"And that's not all, we also have another surprise." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"What? Something else? What is it!?" Sango asked, jumping up once just like Kagome had done, but stopping because it was un-Sango like.

"Nope. We aren't telling you, you're just going to have to wait until tonight, eight o'clock." Miroku teased, winking. Sango blushed at his playfulness toward her and looked away from him quickly, her eyes resting on some random object.

"Awwwww, come on! Please?" Kagome begged, putting on the best 'puppy dog face' she could muster, unfortunately, it didn't work.

"That face doesn't work on me, and Inuyasha is just not looking at you, so it's not working on him either." Miroku said, grinning.

"It doesn't work on you when I do it, but if Sango did it..." Kagome said, eyeing Sango expectantly, waiting for her to help her out.

"Huh? Ahh! No, I think I'll pass!" Sango said, putting her hands up in front over her and waving them around wildly.

"Awwwww, Sango! But, don't you wanna know what the surprise is?" Kagome asked, turning towards the girl behind the kitchen counter next to Miroku.

"Well, yeah, but it's a surprise. We aren't supposed to know what it is." Sango said, matter-of-factly.

Kagome sighed. Well, at least she and Sango would have something to look forward to, now.

"All right then. Mind making us some sandwiches then?" Kagome gave in, smiling.

"Gladly." Sango answered.

"Hey, Miroku, why don't you help her?" Inuyasha asked the other boy as he pushed himself off of the wall and went over to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed, nodding. Sango glared at them, but didn't say anything.

"Would you mind, Sango?" Miroku asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter to look at her. "Because if you do, I would gladly watch..."

"Pervert." Sango muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'd much rather have you helping me so that your hands are occupied." She said, tossing him the bread. "So start getting things ready."

Miroku smirked and did as told.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**All done! What's the surprise? I'm not telling! You'll find out next chapter! Hehehe. Well, review! Tell me how it was!**

**--Ponystripes**


	6. You're Joking

**Hello! I am back! In the flesh! Okay, so not really... but yeah, you get the point... anyhow, here is the next chapter to this story! Have fun :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!** **Nor whatever ( ehem, spoiler alert ) band I decide to use in this chapter and the next chapter ... it will be whatever band I am listening to at that moment... so yeah... uhhhh... let's end this disclaimer now, 'kay?**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter six - You're Joking!**_

Seven-thirty. In just thirty minutes, Miroku and Inuyasha would be back at Kagome and Sango's dorm for this 'surprise.' The girls were practically dying of anticipation, the boys hadn't even given them a hint! Just... left them hanging, and it was torture.

Kagome walked passed her friend who was sitting on one of the 'bar stools' that they had surrounding the kitchen counter, trying to memorize some notes from her class since she had a major exam coming up on Tuesday and she was determined to pass with at least a 'B.'

"How's it coming, Sango?" She asked her, opening the fridge and getting out the milk gallon to pour herself a glass. Sango sighed and closed her notebook. She burried her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

"Horrible. This has to be the most confusing stuff in the world. Kagome, I don't know if I can take this course!" Sango stressed. She had four days to learn that information, and it wasn't coming that easily.

"Sango! Don't talk that way! You can do it, you have come this far, if you give up now, I won't let you hear the end of it, this is your future we're talking about here!" Kagome scolded the girl acrossed from her, she reached over and grabbed the disregarded notebook and took a look at the writings in side, Sango was lying, she had to memorize all that in four days, that was near impossible.

"I know, Kagome. But... it's so stressful, and I can't exactly concentrate with that 'surprise' lingering on my mind." Sango explained, tapping her fingers on the counter, as she did when she was frustrated.

"You know what I think? Maybe you should ask Miroku to help you. I mean, he's already taken -- and passed, in that case -- that course, and he's on the next one. It wouldn't hurt, I mean, you do want to pass, and if I could, I'd help, but I'm not learning how to be a lawyer, I'm going to be a veterinarian, so I can't help you there." Kagome suggested. She set the notes back down next to Sango's hand and took a drink from her cup.

"I would... but I told him I wouldn't need his help. So, I can't ask him for help. I want to pass it myself, but unfortunately, I can't, I need help." Sango admitted, sighing again.

"Girl, if you don't put your pride aside, and ask that boy for help, you're going to fail that exam, honestly. I don't want you to fail, and besides, studying with Miroku would be fun! He makes everything interesting and easier to understand for you, and don't deny it." Kagome stated. She set her cup down and swirled around in the stool like a little girl.

"Do I have to?" Sango whined. Kagome stopped her play and looked at her sternly.

"Yes, you do. And besides, you know you want to!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just imagine. Just you and Miroku, all alone, in a room, doors shut, blinds drawn, sitting close, maybe soft music playing, and --"

"Ah! Stop! No, no, no, no! All we'd be doing is studying... you're making it sound like something totally different! You've been around Miroku too long!" Sango interrrupted before Kagome could go any further.

"Ah, ah, ah. I think it's _you _who's been around him too long, because you took my comment the wrong way, I didn't mean anything more than _just_ studying." Kagome said, wagging a finger in front of Sango in an accusing way.

Sango crossed her arms in a huff. "Whatever." She muttered. Kagome smiled in victory.

Kagome glanced at the clock. Seven fifty. Wow, they had been on that subject for a while.

"I wonder what the surprise could be?" She pondered outloud. There were so many possible things that it could be, she didn't even know what to think.

"I bet there isn't even a real surprise, it's just a prank. I mean, think about it. Inuyasha doing _two things _that are nice in the _same _day, and Miroku doing something without there being some kind of perverted advance behind it? They must be doing this for their benifits, it just seems a little odd, doesn't it?" Sango said, sitting up straight.

"You're theory does make sense, but, I think that they may be doing this just because they want to. I mean, we shouldn't be complaining. They are doing it for _us._" Kagome replied. It wasn't everyday that Inuyasha did something nice for her just randomly. Inuyasha barely did anything nice at all.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Sango stated matter-of-factly, shrugging. She wasn't exactly focused on that conversation.

"Hey, Kagome. You never told me what that dream of yours was about..." She asked, smiling slyly, catching Kagome off guard.

"Uhhhh... you know what? I forget what it was about, what a coincidence..." Kagome answered nervously, she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

"Awwwwww, Kagome! Come on, I'm Sango, you're best friend since like... first grade? You can tell me!" Sango pouted. Kagome began to blush, but sighed in defeat.

"Okay... I'll tell you. But no one, and I mean no one, not even... your cell phone... finds out, right?" Kagome asked pointedly. Sango nodded.

"Cross my heart, hope to die!" She replied, smiling.

"All right then... well, as I was saying before Inuyasha busted in on us, you remember last time when we were... uhhhh... kind of--" Kagome began, just as she had the first time she attempted to tell Sango her dream, but, as fate would have it, her phone went off.

"What the heck?" Kagome exclaimed, startled. She reached for her phone, the ring tone suddenly starting to agitate her, and looked at the number to see who was calling.

Inuyasha.

"Dang. It's like he knows right when I am about to tell you about the dream, so he interrupts... jeez..." She muttered, flipping the phone open and answering.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted, her cheerful mood coming back, knowing that they would be there soon to 'surprise' Sango and she.

_"Hey, you two ready?" _Inuyasha replied back. Kagome could hear the slight russle of the wind whipping against something. She narrowed her eyes.

"Ready for what? And where are you? It sounds like there's a storm or something windy going on there!" She answered. She was hoping he wouldn't catch the fact that she had practically asked what the surprise was, and let it slip.

_"Ready for the surprise, duh. And in a truck. Miroku borrowed it from Kouga for tonight, and we're on our way to get you guys." _Inuyasha stated, and at the name of Kouga, growled.

"What?! You mean we're going somewhere? I thought you just had, like... bought us something... oh no... Inuyasha, you're not driving are you? Ah! I hope you're not driving while talking to me!" Kagome exclaimed, confusion turning into worry as everything began to make sense to her, though she was still clueless as of to where they were going that night.

_"Of course I'm not driving! I got my license suspended remember? Besides, even though I __**had **__tried to drive, Miroku wouldn't let me... something about him 'not wanting to go to jail for me speeding without a license.' He's such a goody-goody, I swear..." _Inuyasha complained back sarcastically. A faint 'Am not!' could be heard from, hopefully, the drivers seat of the truck they were in next to Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled. "Miroku? A goody-goody? I'll believe it when I see it... and what do you mean by, 'Are you ready'? Is it some.. special place?" she replied. She glanced over at Sango who was giving her a look that said 'What on Earth are you talking about?', Kagome mouthed 'hold on.' in response.

_"Well... I don't know... kind of? There'll be a lot of people though, so yeah. Well, we're like five minutes away, so if you girls have anything to do, do it now, because we ain't waiting thirty minutes on you. We have a time to be there, you know!" _Inuyasha declared in finality.

"Oh great! Okay... uhhh... okay then, see you when you get here... take your time!" Kagome finished quickly, and with a quick 'bye' exchange, she hung up.

"What's going on?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Inuyasha said that we have five minutes before they get back, and that we are going to be somewhere with a lot of people, so if we need to change, then we should so it fast, because they aren't waiting for us, because we have a set time to be there, whatever it is we are going to, so yeah." Kagome explained hurriedly.

"Five minutes... to change?" Sango asked, the thought was near impossible. They _were_ girls, and even if they weren't the most girly of girls, they still needed more than five minutes to change.

"Yes! Come on! I don't know where we are going, or what the heck those mischievous boys have planned, but we've only got five minutes!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping out of the spinning stool and skipping to her bedroom, Sango not far behind.

------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was growling impatiently, he had said five minutes, and he had meant it, and by now, Miroku was having a hard time holding him back from barging in on the girls while they dressed, well, at least barge in on Kagome, because Miroku wouldn't let him in on Sango...

"What the hell are you two doing in there? Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Uhhhh! Hold on..." Kagome called through the door to her bedroom, Sango didn't even care to answer.

A few minutes passed, and Inuyasha was completely losing his temper. Luckily, Kagome came out just at the right time, because if she hadn't, Inuyasha most likely would have taken his impatience out on the first person he seen, which happened to be Miroku.

Now, Inuyasha and Miroku could see why it had taken her so long. She was wearing something that, by oneself, or at least what the boys' thought, would be pretty darn hard to put on.

Sango walked out of her room about thirty seconds later, wearing the same exact outfit as Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked in unison, causing Kagome to burst into a giggle fit, and Sango had to cover her mouth to stop her own from erupting. They looked as if they were looking at a three eyed, twenty toed, green skinned lake monster.

"We decided to dress in the same thing, so you irresponsible boys wouldn't lose us!" Kagome explained, throwing an arm around Sango's shoulder carelessly. "Twins." she added with a wink.

"You two cease to amaze me." Miroku stated, regaining his composure quickly. Inuyasha just 'feh'd.

"Anyway, mind telling us where the heck you're taking us?" Sango asked as she walked to the kitchen counter to grab her cell phone.

"Nope. We aren't telling you until... we're almost there, because we don't want to go death from your screams." Inuyasha said, tossing the keys to Kouga's truck to Miroku.

"What if we don't like what this surprise is?" Kagome asked pointedly, as if she was planning on not liking it.

Miroku chuckled. "Trust me, you will, you will. No doubt about it."

And with that, they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"All right we're about five minutes from the place." Inuyasha said from the front seat of the vehicle.

"Why is the traffic here so heavy tonight? And will you tell us now?" Sango pleaded, leaning forward in her seat. Miroku began to slow the truck down before parking on the side of the road by a small bridge.

"This is about as close as we'll be getting to the place, hope you guys don't mind walking a little." He replied, ignoring Sango's begging for information.

They all got out of the truck and Inuyasha stopped them. "Okay, you wanna know what this surprise is?" He asked. The girls gave him a disbelieving look. Of course they wanted to know! Jeez!

"Yes!" They cried in unison.

Inuyasha grinned his grin again, and motioned for the girls to turn their attention to Miroku, which they curiously obeyed.

Miroku reached into his pocket and fished out four pieces of paper cut in little rectangles and had writing on them.

"I hope you two don't mind us taking you to the Lifehouse concert?" Miroku asked, smirking as the girls' eyes went wide.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Gosh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHAHA! No, I don't own Lifehouse, but I love their new song "First Time" which I don't own either, because Lifehouse does, (ehem, spoiler alert ) so, I will most likely use that song in the next chapter.**

**I actually had to plan this chappy out, for once. I had no idea what to use, until I was rockin' out on my ipod to Lifehouse's song, and I was like 'Oh, you know, this song fits the characters, and I love it, so what the heck?' So, yeah, spur of the moment, people, spur of the moment. :-) **

**I hope you liked it, and that is all I will say, even though I have the temptation to give out spoilers for some reason... bad! Bad! Grrrrr... don't pay any mind to me, just leave a review or such while I scold myself to keep my mouth shut. ( sigh ) Does it always have to end up like this... well in the next chapter... no! Bad! Grrrrr I must leave now before I blurt everything out!**

**--Ponystripes**


	7. Candy Kisses?

**Update, published! You know how awesome it really would be if someone surprised me like that? I would be like... so happy that I would like... die... but you know... these people aren't me... and never will be, and if they were, that would be awfully strange...**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Inuyasha, Lifehouse, the song "First Time", (once again, spoiler alert ) the guest Amanda Perez that will be in this chapter, nor her song. I do, however, own the plot, and the ipod which I am listening to right now.**

**Why do I have a feeling this will be a long chapter...? Maybe because it will be! Okay... I have lost it... onward!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter seven - Candy Kisses?**_

"Who are you and what have you done with Miroku and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She plucked one of the tickets out of Miroku's hand and examined it closely, partly expecting it to be counterfeit. It wasn't like them to go through so much trouble, or do something so... big.

"It's real, Kagome, authentic, we both pitched in and bought them with real money, so we didn't commit an act of burglary, the police won't be coming after us for theft." Miroku explained, making sure that both of the girls had it clear that they hadn't stolen them.

"And what on Earth persuaded you to do such a kind act?" Sango asked, as she put her hands on her hips waiting for a good explanation.

Miroku grinned. "Well, Inuyasha and I both wanted to see the concert, and we knew that you two adored the band, so, we decided to take our best friends to the concert, to be fair, because you would both be so mad if we went without bringing you two." he explained, handing Inuyasha and Sango their tickets.

"It's a good thing you did too, because if you had went without taking such important people in your lives... let's just say you'd be dead after death." Kagome said, making sure she made her point by making a motion with her hands that read 'off with your heads.'

Sango giggled lightly and nodded. "You bet." she said.

"Okay, all right, can we go now? The show's about to start... and we still have to walk." Inuyasha interrupted and began to walk away.

"No! We're just going to stand here and pray that we can hear the performance from where we are! Of course we can go!" Kagome exclaimed, skipping ahead and grabbing Inuyasha's hand so that she was now in the lead, and almost dragging the surprised Inuyasha.

Miroku looked over at Sango and raised his eyebrows slightly. She rolled her eyes and shyly grabbed his hand.

"Come on, idiot." She muttered before they began running off after the others.

---------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Miroku weren't lying when they had said that there would be a lot of people. There was a lot of people. A lot, a lot of people. And they were all yelling and screaming their lungs out for the band to start playing.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, it was an awful lot of noise, and when the band started to play, it would be even louder, and with his sensitive ears, he was likely to go deaf, and he didn't bring anything to help him out.

Someone walked to the middle of the stage to the microphone. "Hello everyone! We're so glad that you all have decided to come and join us tonight, here with Lifehouse, and myself! And I am honored, to announce, that as soon as I such up and get off this stage, Lifehouse will be playing! So, make yourself comfortable!" The man said in a cheerful voice, before he sprinted off the stage.

The crowd cheered loudly as the curtains pulled back to reveal the band. The lead singer, Jason Wade, walked up to the mic. And a lot of excited screams could be heard by many girls of the audience.

"How are you all doing tonight?" He said to the crowd. They responded with a slur of different comments, earning themselves a chuckle from he man at the mic. "Glad to hear it! Now, you came here to hear some music, so let's have it!"

And with that they started to sing.

Kagome was jumping up and down like the rest of the random people in the crowd excitedly. She had been to a few other concerts, but she had never been to her favorite band's, so she was hyped up.

As for Sango, she wasn't jumping up and down, but you could tell she was happy, and a bit scared. Not scared of the people around her, or the band, she just had never been to a concert before, so she didn't exactly know how to act.

Inuyasha had his hands over his ears, but the sound still got through. He growled, it wasn't like anyone would hear him over the mess of noise going on. He was jumping up and down simply because he was trying to distract himself from the burning of his sensitive ears.

Miroku was laughing. At everything. It had to been one of the funniest things he had ever seen, and he didn't know. Everyone was going crazy, either jumping up and down, or screaming and yelling. It was hilarious to him. But, despite the fact that he was laughing and enjoying himself, he didn't fail to notice all the women around him, nor how close Sango was...

_"We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide"_

A lot of people began to sing with the band as the song progressed, adding to the pain that Inuyasha was going through. Kagome, who was one of those people, noticed Inuyasha nearly ripping his ears off, and decided something had to be done.

She opened up the purse she had grabbed as a last resort and fished through it for something that could help him. Ear plugs. Where did she get those again? And why were they in her purse? She would never know, but she pulled them out, anyway.

Taking a step closer to Inuyasha, she pried his hands off of his ears, and placed the plugs in his ears.

"Better?" She asked. To him, her voice was muted, but he could still hear everything else around him, just not as loudly. He read her lips and nodded.

_"Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside"_

_"I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"_

Sango noticed Kagome start to dance along to the music, as she did back in the dorm. The girl just didn't get embarrassed by anything, did she?

Someone bumped into Sango, causing her to lose her footing and fall to the hard, concrete parking lot, in which the concert was being hosted. As she sat on the ground starring up at the many people around her, she felt like a five year old, she seemed so short now.

Miroku knelt down next to her, and offered her a hand. "I doubt you want to stay down here, and risk the chance of getting jumped on by some Lifehouse crazed fan." He managed to say loud enough for her to make out. She took his hand and he helped her back up onto her feet.

_"The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes"_

"Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside"  


_"I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"_

The crowd was literally going insane, by now. Even Inuyasha was starting to be affected by the beat of the song, though he wasn't dancing around like Kagome, and many of the other people in the audience, he was swaying back and forth slightly to the music.

Kagome twirled around and leaped up into the air carelessly, having the time of her life. Some people in around the four in the party were just watching her go crazy, instead of watching Lifehouse perform. They all had to admit, she was a pretty good dancer.

_"We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home"_

"I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time"

"Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time _"_

And the song ended on a note from the drummer. The band sang a couple other songs before Jason came back up to the mic, and spoke. "And now, we have a special guest, tonight! It's my pleasure, to welcome, singer Amanda Perez to the stage!"

At those words, everyone was bound to lose their voices, they were making such a commotion.

The singer walked up the stage steps, waving like only famous people do, and made her way to the mic. "Thank you, you guys, for letting me come here with you and see all the fans that adore you! I'm having a great time!" She began.

"And I was wondering, Jason, would you mind if I stole the spotlight from you and your wonderful band for a minute?" Amanda asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Of course you may, go right ahead." The lead singer replied. As the Lifehouse band made their way 'backstage', Amanda Perez's musicians made their way up the steps and set up.

"This song is called "Candy Kisses" and I dedicate it to all you fans out there that are here for Lifehouse, they deserve every one of you!" she said before the lights got a bit dimmer, and music started to play.

For a moment, part of the crowd got quiet, to listen to the, softer than Lifehouse's song, song. While the other part of the crowd cheered for her.

_"(I've got them candy kisses on my mind..)"_

"I never met nobody like you. (like you)  
That'll do all the things that you do.  
(that you do)  
Every night when I go to sleep,  
make my heart skip a beat.  
By the way that you kiss me.  
And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that  
love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me."

_"Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in a candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause hes my, my letter on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love in the whole  
wide world."_

Kagome stopped her dancing and listened to the song's lyrics, and her eyes widened, the song would definitely be stuck in her head. She looked over to see Miroku and Sango listening too, and she looked over at Inuyasha, who also seemed to be listening intently to the words.

_"Take me away.  
To another day where I can hear him say,  
Girl I can't be without you,  
no I can't be without you.  
Don't ever want to think about you loving  
no one else but me.  
And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that  
love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me."_

"Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in the candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause he's my, my letter on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love  
in the whole wide  
world."

_"Day dreaming all the time,  
Candy kisses on my mind.  
(Candy kisses, candy kisses, on  
my mind, on my mind)  
Day dreaming all the time,  
Candy kisses on my mind."_

"And Ooh, Now I see.  
This is the way that  
love's suppose to be.  
Me with you.  
You with me.  
I don't ever want you to leave,  
'cause you give me."

_"Candy kisses all over me.  
(I've got them candy kisses on my mind)  
Like a kid in the candy store,  
always want to come back for more.  
'cause he's my, my letter on a rainy day,  
always seem to take my stress away.  
He's my sugar daddy, I'm his candy girl.  
We got the sweetest love in  
the whole wide world."_

And then the song ended. Many cheers and claps could be heard as Amanda said her 'thanks' and then walked off the stage as the announcer came back.

Kagome turned to Sango. "I love that song! It's so cute!" She said happily.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, it is a good song... I like it, too." She replied, equally excited.

"Dang, you girls fall in love with songs quick, it was the first time you've ever heard it!" Inuyasha stated, pulling the ear plugs out of his ears and shaking his head to get his hearing back to normal.

"Awww, but it was such a good song, Inuyasha!" Miroku said, pretending to be one of the girls. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and Sango shoved him slightly.

"You need to work on your imitations, Miroku." Sango said, rolling her eyes. Miroku just grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about half an hour later, when the four finally managed to get out of the mob of fans and back to the truck.

Kagome was sitting in the back next to Sango and humming to the song "Candy Kisses" that was now stuck in her head, stalking her.

"Will you shut up with that song?" Inuyasha asked from the front passenger's seat, growling slightly. The song was stuck in his head, too, and he was trying to get it out, not remember it.

"Oh, you're just jealous, because you can't refer yourself to the song!" Kagome replied, continuing to hum.

"Jealous? Of a song? Yeah, and pigs fly. How do you give someone a 'candy kiss' anyway?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Pigs do fly, if you throw them, someway. And a 'candy kiss'? I believe that it's just like butterfly kisses, just light, small kisses. Either that, or the chocolate candies, or both." Miroku replied as if he was expecting Inuyasha or someone to ask that, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Will you shut up! We all know you know everything already!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at his friend. Miroku grinned to himself, but didn't say anything back.

"Hmmm... who in this truck has ever had 'candy kisses' before, then? And let's just assume that they aren't the candy." Kagome asked casually, continuing the conversation, and earning an annoyed growl from Inuyasha.

"Not me!" Sango answered. She hadn't even had her first real kiss yet, let alone 'candy kisses.'

"Well, you haven't even had your first kiss yet, Sango! So, I know you haven't." Kagome said.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Miroku asked the accused girl from the driver's seat. Sango began to blush, and was thankful that it was dark out.

"No... not yet." She replied quietly, looking out the window into the night. Kagome's brain started to go all 'Kagome' on her, and start thinking up a plan of 'matchmaking', not that her two friends needed it, but she decided that they could use a little push.

"Oh! Miroku... we haven't passed the railroad tracks yet, have we?" The girl asked from her seat. Miroku looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"No, not yet, why?" He asked.

"Do you think we could stop there? I mean, it's not far from that one lake we discovered when we all went for that walk about a week ago, and maybe we could follow them there, and, you know, maybe hang out for a few?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha gave her a weird look. It was nine-thirty at night, and she wanted to walk the railroad tracks to the lake? She really _was _crazy. Nothing new there.

"Well... I don't care, do you guys?" Miroku asked, slowing down the car, to make sure he didn't miss the tracks, just in case they decided to go.

"Feh, whatever, I don't care." Inuyasha replied, looking forward out the glass.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, glancing at her just as he had done Kagome a few minutes ago.

"Sure, why not?" She replied, shrugging.

Kagome inwardly cheered that her 'plan' was working, she just hoped that it kept up, and didn't backfire.

Miroku nodded and pulled over when they came in site of the railroad tracks that lead into the words and to the path that led to the lake.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, that took a surprising twist. I really didn't know how to end this, so I kind of just... typed... so yeah. I hope you liked it! To tell the truth, I have never been to a concert myself, so I just kind of... randomly wrote what it could be like, you never know!**

**Well, feedback is welcome, so please, please, leave some!**

**--Ponystripes**


	8. Splash!

**I am back! Okay, for you people who are enjoying my story, I am extremely sorry if I don't get to update as often as I am here in a few days, because school starts the 20th, and I will probably have to start going to bed earlier and so and so, so yeah, I will try and update on weekends though if that happens, so... yay! **

**This chapter is mainly focused on Miroku and Sango, while Kagome tries to get them ... together. So yeah, don't be surprised if the name 'Miroku' and 'Sango' are used more than 'Kagome' and 'Inuyasha', so yeah. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Here we go again...**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter eight - Splash!**_

"Tell me again why you wanted to walk down here at this time of night?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who was walking beside him, Sango and Miroku a few yards in front of them, just out of hearing distance.

"Well... I have this _crazy_ idea, as you will probably put it, when I tell you what it is, but I thought that coming out here could maybe help Sango or Miroku confess that they like each other! And you know what?" Kagome began to explain, whispering back to the boy beside her.

"Yeah, that is crazy, and what?" Inuyasha asked, giving her a questioning look. Why was she so intent on getting them together anyway? It's obvious to everyone else that they have feeling for one another, except, maybe, for them themselves.

"You know how Sango hasn't had her first kiss, right?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Well... I think, that Miroku would probably wanna give it to her! I mean, why else would he have asked her if she had had hers yet, after I had said it?"

"Because he wanted to make sure he heard right?" Inuyasha shot back sarcastically. "Maybe he just wasn't hearing right, after the concert and all..."

"Inuyasha, if that was the case, Miroku would have said, 'What did you say?' or something like that, not 'You haven't had your first kiss yet?', and since he said that, it's kind of obvious that he was following the conversation." Kagome explained as if she had that Inuyasha would say something like that, which was vert likely, being Inuyasha.

"Feh. And how do you know Sango would want him to give her her first kiss?" Inuyasha replied stubbornly. He _always_ had to try and find a flaw in her plans didn't he?

"Sango tells me almost everything. And trust me, she wouldn't mind if he did, in fact she'd probably be happy if he did. And don't you even _think_ about telling me that you don't think Sango likes him, or that Miroku doesn't like her, because: One; Sango told me she does like him. And two; it's obvious that he feels the same by the way he acts towards her." Kagome stated. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. She had known exactly what he was about to say!

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Miroku asked them, breaking through their little 'discussion.'

"Uhhh, nothing, nothing! Just having a conversation quietly, we didn't want to disturb the... uhhh... night creatures! Yeah, that's right..." Kagome replied nervously, waving her hands frantically in front of her in defense. She really needed to work on her comebacks when she was talking about something that was 'private' and she needed an excuse. Disturb the night creatures? Like _Miroku_ would buy that one...

"Right... I doubt that you talking a normal volume would disturb any animals around here, except maybe a bird." Miroku replied. Yup, she was right, he didn't buy it.

"Well, you never know?" Kagome answered before she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran in front of Sango and Miroku, skipping over the planks of the tracks, and stopping far enough to where they could continue to discuss their plan without either Sango, or Miroku hearing them, or disturbing them, and watch the two behind them at the same time.

"I wonder what's with them?" Sango asked, giving the two ahead of them an odd look.

"I ask myself that everyday, Sango, everyday. Along with a lot of other things."Miroku replied casually. He kicked a rock that was in the way, out of the way, as if he was playing a game of soccer with himself, in the dark, on railroad tracks, like he did it all the time.

"Really? Other things, like what?" Sango asked casually, glancing at his form in the dark. The moon was just a small crescent casting a glow over everything. His shape appeared as a shadow at first glance, but if you looked closer, you could tell that it was Miroku. The same went for the others as well.

"Eh you know, the regular type of things. Why my friends are psychos, why _they_, of all the people that they could be, why were they my best friends. How the hell I am managing to pass the college course I am in. Why Inuyasha has silver hair, claws, and dog ears. When will I be able to make something that _won't_ fall apart the next day. Just normal stuff." Miroku explained, shrugging. He shot Sango a grin, and his eyes glittered in the moonlight.

Sango giggled. "Yeah, I ask myself that stuff all the time, too." She replied, looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was watching Kagome as Kagome was watching them.

_'What is she looking at?'_ Sango thought to herself, but just tried to ignore the fact that her best friend was watching her and Miroku as if they were prey.

"Like what?" Miroku asked, taking notice of Kagome's stare as well, but acting as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Well, I ask myself why my best friends are crazy, too. I ask myself when I'll ever be able to use the oven safely, when you will, finally, stop being such a pervert and act normal, at least for a day, how I will pass my exam coming up, when I don't understand an ounce of the info." Sango replied, beginning to feel uneasy, because now even Inuyasha was watching them.

'For one thing, I will most likely never end being a pervert, it's just... in my blood, and I _am _following in my father's footsteps. And what do you mean, I thought you had the course down?" Miroku replied, taking his gaze off of the couple ahead of him to land on Sango.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, it's so complicated! How did you pass it! It's the final exam for this course and I am going to fail!" Sango exclaimed. The thought of her passing everything else and then not being able to start the next course because she failed her last exam ran through her mind, and she began to shiver from the 'scary' thought.

"I studied. A lot. Trust me, I know how hard it is. I've been there." He replied reassuringly.

"Uhhh... but how can I study and learn it if I don't get it?" She complained, almost helplessly.

"Put it in a way that's easy for you to understand. If you don't get it by merely reading it, try putting it in a different form. Draw a chart of the information, or make a song." Miroku suggested. Sango looked at him, confused, not by the chart part, but the song part.

"How on Earth would I make a song out of politics?" She asked as if the idea was insane.

"Simple. Just put the words to a random beat, it works." He replied, shrugging again, and smiling. Sango blinked.

"Is that what you did?" She asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, I did. And the song gets stuck in your head if you listen to it enough after you made it, so you remember it."

Kagome glanced from Miroku to Sango and back to Inuyasha. "Okay, so, will you help me out or what?" She asked Inuyasha quietly.

"Feh, I guess, but don't get used to it." Inuyasha said, adding the last part quickly. Kagome smiled, she knew that if she needed help, he's always be there to help her, she nodded, and returned her stare to Miroku and Sango.

"I'll have to try that when we get back... do you think you can help me? I mean, I've never actually _made_ a song..." Sango asked shyly, watching her feet hit the dusty dirt on the tracks. Miroku chuckled.

"Why, of course, Sango. A chance to be alone with you, how could I refuse?" He said as that perverted grin of his returned. Sango glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas, just studying! Or, helping me make a song, whatever you want to call it..!" Sango growled threateningly. Just studying, nothing more, nothing less.

Kagome giggled in front of them, causing them both to look at her and Inuyasha. Once again, she was whispering to him. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances and then snuck up behind them.

"--you got it? So, when we get there, you know what to do?" Kagome asked, the first part of her sentence had gone unheard to the two eavesdroppers. Inuyasha nodded, neither noticing Sango and Miroku were only a foot away now, and could hear what they were saying.

Kagome looked backwards to look at the two behind them, and realized how close they had become. Startled, she let out a scream, and shoved Inuyasha like he had just attempted to touch her inappropriately, which he hadn't, but he was the closest thing to her. He tripped over one of the metal planks on the railroad tracks and tumbled down the small hill that the tracks were on top of. A tree trunk broke his fall as his head hit it, straight on, bringing a bump to the top of his head, that looked like a third ear.

"What the hell was that for, woman?" Inuyasha nearly yelled angrily, as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Oh! I am _so _sorry, Inuyasha! I was just startled and... and... it just happened!" Kagome apologized. She jumped down the hill to help him, bit he just glared at her.

"Think before you act, Kagome! You're lucky you didn't give me a concussion!" Inuyasha scolded her.

"Don't you think that's over doing it? I mean, all he did was hit a tree trunk, he's most likely not going to get a concussion from that..." Sango whispered to Miroku from the top of the hill on the railroad tracks. Miroku just shrugged.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Inuyasha yelled up to them.

"He and Kagome was just doing the same thing..." Miroku muttered, shaking his head. "Nothing, come on, by the time we get to the lake, we'll be lucky if it's as early as ten o'clock, Kikyo's going to kill us for being so late, besides, we don't want to be out here when the bears come out for dinner..." He called down to them.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she jumped over and clung to Inuyasha's red jacket. "B-B-Bears?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! It's so pretty at night!" Kagome exclaimed as she stared at the mesmerizing lake. The moon's reflection could be seen from where they were all standing at the shoreline. The white glow that was tinting everything around them bounced off the water so that the air just above the liquid looked as if there was dozens of tiny white angels dancing around. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is..." Sango said in awe as well. Inuyasha looked at the girls as they gawked at the scene. It was water, and moonlight. Woopty-doo. He just didn't understand them sometimes...

"You know, why are we here in the first place?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Kagome shot him a look that could kill, she elbowed him in the side, making him wince in pain.

"Just wanted to see the lake at night..." She replied, shrugging, as if nothing had happened. Miroku and Sango looked at the two and backed away slowly.

"You know what we should soooo do??" Kagome exclaimed completely out of no where. Inuyasha didn't say anything, in fear of being elbowed again. Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow, and Sango shook her head.

As an answer, Kagome kicked off her shoes and socks and trudged into the water, stirring the 'angels' a bit, until she was waist deep in water. The water rippled around her and she turned back to look at the others, grinning. It was a good thing that her and Sango decided to wear shirts and loose, blue T-shirts...

"Water fight?" She questioned innocently from her spot. She splashed around a bit, causing some drops of water to spot her shorts and a few drops hit her face, which she wiped away with a wet hand, only causing her face to become even more wet.

Now, this was _not _part of the 'plan.' But, it did sound fun.

Sango stared at her as if she was a crazy lunatic. "What?" She asked the girl in the water, to see if she heard her right,

"Water. Fight. Come on! It can't hurt! And it'll be fun! We haven't gone swimming in a while anyway, so why not now? Who cares if it's ten at night, and that Kikyo is going to be furious when we come back soaked, and Kouga will probably try and kill us if we get his leather interior wet with some lake water, let's just forget about all that for a while and have some fun!" Kagome replied as she waded even farther into the water. She wasn't coming out until the others went in, and that's all there was to it.

Kagome had persuaded Inuyasha to join in when she had said the part about Kouga getting mad at them. He'd do anything to anger that boy, if it meant having a water fight and a swim in the middle of the night with his best friends, then so be it.

Inuyasha made his way into the water after he rolled up his baggy pants so that they looked like shorts, and rolled up the long sleeves on his jacket so that it looked like a short sleeved shirt.

"Come on, she's right, what can it hurt?" Inuyasha said, now next to Kagome. Kagome was beginning to like her new, unplanned, plan better than the one she had thought out with Inuyasha, now.

"He's only doing it to anger Kouga..." Sango muttered under her breath. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he growled.

"I heard that!" He yelled back to her, but she was unfazed, his yells didn't startle any of them any more.

Miroku was actually putting a lot of thought into the idea of 'going for a swim' right now. He knew that if they all went in there, they would all come out soaked from head to toe, and exhausted from the activity. Then they would probably get back to the dorms at around one or two in the morning, dripping water everywhere...

"Ah, what the heck, you only get to live once." He finally decided. Unlike Inuyasha, Miroku actually thought about what was going on, and thought it would be best if he at least had one dry garment for the ride home, because they were most likely going to be cold when they got out, so he took off his purple shirt to keep it dry, and joined them, leaving Sango by herself on the bank.

"Yay! All right Sango, your turn!" Kagome called to her. She dunked down in the water, making sure every inch of her body got water on it so it would get used to the chilly temperature of the lake, and returned to the surface, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck, and beads of water clung to her skin and shone in the moonlight.

"I think I'll pass. You guys just have fun and I'll sit here and wait for you." Sango called back before she sat down on the grass a little ways away from the bank and then leaned back into a laying position and relaxed.

Kagome made a pouting face and swam her way over to Miroku. "All right then, looks like we are going to have to take standard measures..." She told him.

"And those are?" He asked back. Kagome leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"What's with all the whispering? She can't hear you from here, and I won't tell her." Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms and staring at the others.

Kagome stopped what she was saying and bonked him on the head, making him fall under water, before she went back to talking to Miroku.

----------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Sango was being lulled into a soft doze by the splashing of water and laughing of her friends. She had completely let her guard down for anything to 'attack' her.

Miroku looked back at the bank at the girl who was slowly being pulled into a nap. Kagome waded over to him, all three, Inuyasha, she, and Miroku, were all soaked, while Sango, didn't have a drop on her.

"All right, go get her." Kagome told him. He smirked and made his way back over to the bank silently, as to not disturb the sleepy girl, while Kagome attempted to dunk Inuyasha, without much prevail.

Sango rolled over onto her side so that her back was facing Miroku, her eyes closed, and she groaned quietly, absently plucking a piece of grass from the ground. She wasn't asleep yet, but that didn't matter.

Miroku sat down next to her, and leaned over her to see her face. His face blocked the moonlight from hitting her, causing her to open her eyes, to see him smirking down at her.

Her eyes went wide. "Miroku?" She asked, sitting up abruptly.

"Why won't you join us?" He replied. He was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce next to her, leaning back on his arms for support.

She examined him. His bangs stuck to his forehead and the rest of his hair was slicked down with water. His bare chest glistened with water, his shorts stuck to his legs slightly, and dirt from his walk from the lake to there stuck to his feet. Sango couldn't help but giggle at his appearance.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome back in the water, where she was now on his shoulders as if they were going to play a game of 'chicken.' She had been in the process of dunking him, but then she asked if he could hold her like that so she could get a better view of the two on the shore. And he couldn't see them as well as she, because he was neck deep in the water with a girl on his shoulders, so she was telling him what she could see.

"Just talking I think... no... Sango's laughing..." Kagome answered, leaning forward a bit.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to fall, stay still!" Inuyasha warned, gripping her legs tighter so she wouldn't move.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, leaning forward so that his, now dirty, hands were in his lap. He brushed the dirt on his shorts, and looked back up at Sango.

"Nothing... why are you here, and not in the water?" Sango asked, pointing her thumb at the lake.

"Because, it's no fun without you." Miroku said casually. Sango felt her cheeks begin to heat up, but she tried to ignore it.

"Mhm, right, of course it's not. You can go back in, I don't wanna get all wet." Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"No. I'm not going back in until you go in." Miroku replied stubbornly.

"Well, then you're not going back in!" Sango declared, with just as much stubbornness as him.

"Yes, I am. And you are, too. Miroku stated. He began to inch closer, not going unnoticed by Sango, who growled at the motion.

"No, I am not. And don't come any closer, Miroku!" She said in a threatening tone.

"Yes, you are, if I have to... drag you in, you will go in that lake, before we go home." Miroku announced. Sango could tell that he was being completely serious.

"Don't even think about i-- ahhh!" Sango exclaimed, but before she could finish her sentence, Miroku had picked her up bridal style and had jumped in the water.

Kagome broke down into a laughing fit, and fell off of Inuyasha's shoulders, causing a large _splash, _and a surprised yelp from Inuyasha.

Sango broke the water's surface after Miroku had threw her in and looked around frantically for him. She found him a little too late, because by the time she realized he was behind her, she was dunked back underwater.

She opened her eyes while she was under, and turned around, seeing his legs dangling underwater, she grabbed them and pulled him under.

On the surface, Inuyasha was supporting Kagome, who seemed drunk from laughter. This was fool proof and hilarious to her, watching two of her best friends try to drown each other, without really drowning.

"Oh... this is... so much... better than... what I had planned... isn't it... Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You laugh too much, Kagome." He said.

Underwater, Sango grabbed Miroku's shoulders, and used them to push herself back above water, but something caught her waist on the way, which she knew immediately was Miroku's hands.

They both surfaced at the same time, Sango's hands on his shoulders, Miroku's on her waist. At seeing this, Kagome silenced herself and watched with interest as of what was going to happen. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was watching them with equal curiosity. She had to stop herself from laughing at seeing him so intent on the two. Inuyasha really _did _have a romancey-soft side in him.

Sango's face was steadily growing redder with each passing moment, while Miroku looked as if nothing was different. Of course, neither Kagome, nor Inuyasha could see Miroku's hands on Sango's waist, so they just thought that Sango had finally loosened up and began to let her hands wonder, only to appropriate places.

The two just stayed like that, for about two minutes, with Inuyasha and Kagome on the sidelines. Kagome inwardly was cheering them on to kiss, because it was bound to happen, and Inuyasha was just watching without a thought.

Sango gulped, as she and Miroku seemed to get closer. Some magic spell wrapping around them, causing them to move in, most likely just as what had happened to Inuyasha and Kagome that day on the couch.

They got closer, now so close, that Sango could feel his breath on her face. Her mind told her to smack him away, but something in her wouldn't let her do it...

"Owwww!!!" Kagome yelped, jumping into the air. Sango and Miroku broke out of their trance and looked toward the sound. Miroku's hands slipped off of Sango's waist and Sango quickly withdrew her's from his shoulders, her face aflame.

"What the heck?" Inuyasha asked, staring at Kagome, who now looked like she was hopping on one foot while in the water.

"Something _bit_ me!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he dragged her out of the water to examine her foot, leaving Sango and Miroku.

Sango glanced at the boy beside her, and began to swim away. But he called her back.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly, avoiding eye contact.

He didn't respond, instead, he let his lips press against hers, softly and quickly. Her eyes went wise, but soon fell by instinct.

He pulled away quickly, much to Sango's disappointment, she was enjoying herself. "Let's just call that an 'early goodnight' kiss, okay?" He whispered before slowly beginning to make his way back to the bank.

Sango watched him for a moment. At least she couldn't say she hadn't had her first kiss yet, and better yet, even if he _had_ stole it from her, it was Miroku who stole it, and that was what made her happy.

"Hey, Miroku!" She called to him. He stopped and turned to look at her.

"Wait up." She said, swimming over next to him. They were now just knee deep in water.

"Hmm?" He asked as if nothing had happened, on the other hand, Sango was completely flustered.

"For one thing, I should have you arrested for theft, and for another, when are we going to do that study thing? My test is Tuesday!" Sango asked.

Miroku grinned. "We could start after we get back and dried off?" He suggested. Sango smiled, and grabbed his hand shyly, like always, and pulled him back to the shore.

"Works for me." She replied.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Holy freaking crap! That took four hours to type, and it is... like... long. But it's cute! lol. I think it came out very well! And don't worry you Inukag people, there will be their romance too, I **_**promise.**_** I just felt that Inuyasha and Kagome had been progressing more in this story than Miroku and Sango, so I **_**had **_**to write this chapter, and make it set on Miroku and Sango, so yeah. You know, whatever.**

**Please, review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	9. Deals of Stealing

**Tada! Chapter nine is here! Happy... uhhh... --day for everyone, yes, I just made that holiday up, I have the authority to do that, so... you know what? How about I shut up and just give you the chapter, hmm? You'd probably like it better than me going on and on about some random thing... okay, shutting up now, promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Here we go!**

**-----------------------------------**

_**Chapter nine - Deals of Stealing**_

"Hey, Kagome, what bit you?" Sango asked her friend from her seat in front of the mirror. They were both in Kagome's room, Kagome was relaxing on her bed, flipping through an old magazine, not really reading it, just absently flipping pages, while Sango was using Kagome's hair brush to comb through her hair that was still wet from her shower, which she had taken as soon as they all had gotten back to their dorms.

"I'm not sure, a crab probably pinched me, either that or an evil fish of some sort..." Kagome replied, shrugging.

Sango was inwardly arguing over rather she should tell Kagome about Miroku's and her little 'moment', or just let it go. After all, it was just a kiss. Okay, not really, it was her first kiss, and it was with Miroku; just a kiss? Please!

Sango set the brush down quietly and turned around to look at Kagome. Kagome seemed lost in thought.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. She began to fidget with the hem of her night shirt when the girl looked at her.

"Yeah?" Kagome replied. She sat up so that she was now facing Sango, who she noticed was pretty nervous about something.

"Can I tell you something?" Sango said. She wouldn't look at Kagome, so, Kagome was beginning to worry about her.

"Of course! What's wrong?" Kagome asked. She stood up and went to sit down next to Sango on the little bench that she had across from her mirror.

"Nothings wrong... it's just, you know when you and Inuyasha went back to the bank and left Miroku and me in the water?" Sango began. She could feel her face beginning to heat up just from thinking about what had happened.

"Uh-huh... what about it?" Kagome edged her on.

"Well... Miroku kind of... did something..." Sango said. She didn't know how to say what she was trying to get out, and Kagome could tell.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Uhhh well... I don't know how to say it... but..." Sango was becoming flustered again, so, Kagome knew that what she was trying to say was something good.

Okay, let's make this easier, I'll go through the alphabet, and if what he did starts with that letter, tell me to stop, okay?" Kagome suggested. It was something she would play with her little brother when he wanted to tell her something, but couldn't get it out right. She felt like Sango's older sibling now!

"All right..." Sango replied. So Kagome began to name letters.

"A, B, C, D?" Kagome said, almost singing. Sango shook her head.

"E, F, G, H?" Sango shook her head again.

"I, J, K--" Kagome began, but Sango cut her off with a 'stop.'

"K?" Kagome asked, just to make sure. Sango nodded, scared that if she said anything else, she would lose her voice or something.

"All right... K... did he... kick you?" Kagome asked. Sango laughed.

"No..." She replied.

"Hmmm... Kidnap? Did he kidnap you?" Kagome tried, even though it was highly obvious that he hadn't.

"Oh yeah, totally, that's why I am still here!" Sango replied sarcastically. "No, he didn't kidnap me."

"Dangit! Uhhhh... K, K, K." Kagome pondered making the 'Keh' sound while trying to think of a word. "Can I have the second letter?" She asked.

"Fine. I." Sango hinted, biting her bottom lip.

"Ki... I still say kick... but you said no... hmmm... kill? Well... no... that's impossible! Okay, third letter, and I won't ask for any more hints!" Kagome begged. Sango rolled her eyes.

"There's only four letters! But it's an S..." Sango said, if that didn't give it away, then this was a waste of time.

"Kis... Kis... Kish? Kist? Kisp? Kisb? Kisn? Kiss? Wait... kiss! Did he kiss you???" Kagome exclaimed. She grabbed Sango's shoulders and made her look at her.

Sango's face turned pink and she looked away, answering Kagome's question immediately. She jumped up and squealed in delight.

"Ooh!! Sango!! That is so awesome, girl!! So, you two are together, now, right?" She asked while jumping around excitedly. Sango knew this had been a bad idea, but there's no turning back now.

"No! It was just a kiss. Nothing special! Just a quick peck on the lips!" Sango defended as her face turned even redder from embarrassment.

"Just a kiss? Puh-lease! You can't fool me, Sango! Besides, by the way you're blushing, I know it's more than 'just a kiss,' at least to you! And he kissed you! I don't see why you two aren't dating, then!" Kagome accused.

"Hey! When you and Inuyasha kissed you never got together! And I told you, it was just a friendly kiss, nothing more!" Sango defended. She glanced at Kagome's clock on her night stand. "I should be going..."

"Going? Where? And we _had _to kiss, we were under the mistletoe, even though it was June, because somebody and their friend set us up!" Kagome said, giving Sango a look. Sango just grinned.

"Hey, it was so cute! You should have seen the look on your face when you realized what was going on -- priceless -- and I am going over to Miroku's dorm." Sango explained. Kagome's eyebrows shot up surprisingly, before a sly smirk began to form on her lips, which Sango noticed. "To study!" She added quickly, before Kagome could say anything.

"Oh, really?" Kagome said, folding her arms, that smirk still plastered on her face.

"Really, he told me that he'd help me. Study." Sango said, standing up and retrieving her notebook, adding the last part quickly.

"In your pajamas?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably end up staying the--" Sango began, but Kagome had started to giggle, and Sango glared at her. "Night. And don't get any ideas, Inuyasha is going to be there, too."

"Awwww! So, I have to stay here all by myself?" Kagome whined, making a pouting face.

"Well, if we were all in the same place, I wouldn't be able to concentrate!" Sango declared.

"You probably won't need to. I bet you won't end up studying, you'll end up, some odd way, on Miroku's computer desk, making out, or something." Kagome laughed. Sango couldn't help but laugh at the thought, as well, but there was one flaw in that plan...

"Yeah, and Inuyasha would probably go nuts and run over here saying that he's going to be sick!" Sango exclaimed jokingly. This made Kagome laugh even harder, it was easy to make her laugh.

After she had settled down, she fell back onto the couch, since they had now made their way into the living area. "You could always send him here before anything happens, I mean, I wouldn't mind, I've been meaning to spend more time with him anyway..." She said.

"Time to make your move, huh?" Sango teased. Kagome glared at her.

"No! Just... hang out..." Kagome said. Sango didn't believe her.

"Maybe you could reenact that little lip lock of yours without being forced to?" Sango suggested. It was Kagome's turn to blush, but ignored it.

"Well, you know, you never said you wouldn't want to make out with Miroku on his computer deck instead of studying..." Kagome pointed out, ignoring what Sango had just said, as well.

"Shut up! It's not like I _wanted_ him to kiss me, he just... did..." Sango defended, throwing a pillow that had been on the couch at Kagome playfully.

"Yeah right! You so had been waiting for that to happen since second grade! He's, like, your lifelong crush! And besides, if you didn't want him to, you could have pushed him away!" Kagome stated.

"And hurt his feeling? I wouldn't do that!" Sango tried. But Kagome wasn't buying it in the least.

"Miroku gets rejected all the time, Sango. Don't lie to me." She pointed out. It was true...

"Okay, fine! You win, but, still, he _did _steal it from me, even if I _have _been wanting him to do that for, almost, forever, now." Sango admitted. No use in lying to someone who could practically read your mind.

"Well, then, you know what you do?" Kagome asked, grinning like someone who had just come up with something ingenious that would change the world.

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "No, what do I do?" She asked, curiously, but knowing she would regret ever asking.

"Steal it back, of course!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Sango was not expecting that.

"Huh? Are you nuts?" She exclaimed back, dropping her notebook from surprise. She bent down and picked it back up, now, cradling it as if it was something precious.

"You, of all people, should know that by now, yes, I am nuts." Kagome said, her grin getting wider. She grabbed Sango's free hand and dragged her to the door.

"All right. You go, ehem, study, and send Inuyasha here, he will survive one night of chores... because I am sure I can find something for him to do around here after I take a nice, long bath... and I don't want you to come back, until you have stolen your kiss back, you got that?" Kagome demanded as if she was a mother trying to teach her daughter a lesson.

"But--" Sango began, but Kagome cut her off.

"No, buts, just do it." She said, pushing her out of the doorway and into the vacant hall.

"Uhhh... fine! I will, but only on one condition!" Sango declared, giving in.

"What?" Kagome asked, a bit surprised that Sango would give in to an argument like that so quickly, but they say, once you have your first kiss, you always want another one after it.

"When I send Inuyasha, you have to steal you're kiss back from that early Christmas!" Sango stated.

And before Kagome could make a comeback, Sango had ran off toward her destination.

--------------------------------------------------

"I win, again!" Miroku exclaimed. He set the blue controller to the x-box down on the table, and leaned back contentedly onto the couch.

"You cheat!" Inuyasha growled. He tossed his red controller down onto the floor. Miroku had beat him all six times they had played, he _had _to be cheating.

"Nope, just experienced." Miroku said happily. Inuyasha growled, but a silence followed. It settled comfortably among the furniture and items in the room, while the boys sat, admiring it.

But then there was a, _Knock, knock, knock, Squeak, _and the silenced was stirred, as Sango made her way into the dorm doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked rudely, his normal 'hello' to regular guests.

"She's going to be studying here tonight, Inuyasha." Miroku explained. He ushered Sango in. She hadn't really been in their dorm that much. Maybe four times at the most, and it was only at the door, most of the time. Normally, Miroku and Inuyasha came to Kagome's and her dorm, so she took a minute to look around the room.

"And I didn't know about this, why? If I did, I would have made plans to go somewhere ... if you two are going to be talking about political crap, I don't want to be included." Inuyasha complained. Luckily, Sango had that covered, more so, Kagome had that covered.

"Well, then, luck's on your side, because Kagome wanted you to go over to our dorm, so she wouldn't be alone, something about 'spending more time with Inuyasha,' if I remember correctly..." Sango said.

"Spending more time... with me?" Inuyasha asked, his face turning pink slightly.

"Awww... Inuyasha is blushing because his girlfriend wants to spend time with him!" Miroku teased. Inuyasha glared at him.

"She's not my girlfriend, and when does she want me over, Sango?" Inuyasha asked, turning his attention from person to person.

"Yes, she is." Miroku said.

"Now." Sango replied.

Inuyasha stood up, after whacking Miroku upside the head, hard, and walked to the door. "Well, then, I'll be leaving, before you two start your 'studying.' So, see ya." He said before shutting the door with a_ click_ and disappearing to go see Kagome.

The night was still young, no matter how late the clock said it was.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he opened the door and let himself inside the dorm. He looked around for the girl, but failed to find her, so he decided to search the other rooms.

He checked both bedrooms, both empty of life, he checked the room were they kept there dirty clothes to see if maybe she was doing laundry, but it was empty as well. She wasn't in the kitchen, she wasn't in the living room. There was only one room left.

The bathroom.

He stood there, staring at the door, pondering rather he should open the door and make sure she was there, or just wait for a few minutes.

He put his ear to the door, to see if he could hear anything. He didn't hear any water running, in fact he didn't hear anything, so he decided to take the risk and check to see if she was there.

Bad move.

"Kagome?" He asked, opening the door wide enough to fit his head in. He seen her, but she was taking a bath.

"Inuyasha!?!? Ahhh! Get out!" She yelled at him. She picked up the bar of soap that she had been using and threw it at him, hitting him smack in the head.

"Ouch! I was just seeing where you were!" Inuyasha defended through the, now, closed door.

"You could have knocked!" Kagome yelled back. Her face was on fire now, from embarrassment, and anger. "You've been around Miroku _**way **_too long!" She called.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault he's my roommate!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Whatever! I'm not going to argue with you through a door while I am trying to bathe, I wanted to enjoy this bath! Go take a seat, I'll be out in a minute!" Kagome declared, ending the soon-to-be fight before it started.

She could hear a faint 'Feh,' followed by, most likely, some insult, that had been blocked out by the door to the bathroom, before the Television was turned on, then, when she knew that everything was normal, she began to relax.

-------------------------------------------------

**There is chapter nine for ya! Hope you liked! This is the way I am going to be getting both pairs closer, at the same time. It's all thanks to Sango needing help studying. So, wal-la!**

**Review please! Chapter ten will be up by tomorrow, if not earlier!**

**--Ponystripes**


	10. Let the Games begin!

**Chapter ten, up as promised! I hope you like this chapter! I really, really, loved writing it! Well, yeah, here we go... the disclaimer right? Right... 'kay... I got this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay, I don't own anything in this story except for the plot.**

**One, two, three, action!**

**--------------------------------------**

_**Chapter ten - Let the games begin!**_

Kagome opened the door to the bathroom, expecting to see Inuyasha, angry and complaining that she had taken way to long in the bathroom, or maybe to see him asleep from sheer boredom, something along the lines of that.

But, what she saw, she had to admit, had to be the cutest thing she had ever seen in her whole entire, twenty year old life.

There was Inuyasha, holding a brown brownie looking type, hopefully edible item, while staring at the TV Completely ordinary, except for one thing.

He was covered in flour and had dots of brown mix all over him. Kagome broke down into a fit of giggles. He looked just like a curious little puppy dog, who had just been given it's first treat ever, and then it had ran out into the snow and mud.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he took his attention away from the television screen to the girl who had collapsed to the floor, tears from laughing so hard stinging her eyes.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" He asked, standing up and making his way over to her in an, what seemed like, orderly fashion, before kneeling down next to her. Kagome looked up at him to see his face, he truly did look like a puppy that way, it was adorable, no other way to put it.

"Who's trash did you go through to find that ... lopsided brownie, Inuyasha?" Kagome eventually asked him, when she could find her voice. Inuyasha blink, and looked at the brownie, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Hey! I didn't 'go through someone's trash to find it! I made it! You were taking so long to take your bath, that I had enough time to go online, get a recipe, drive to the store and get the needed ingredients, and bake the brownies, let them cool, all before you got out! I'm surprised you didn't turn into a prune, being in there for so long!" Inuyasha defended, explaining, in order, everything he had done while she bathed.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "The fact that I was in there that long doesn't surprise me as much as you baking does." She said truthfully.

"I can cook!" He defended, pouting slightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She stood up and entered the bathroom once again, and came back out with a wet, and dry, wash cloth.

"Come here. You look like you purposely made a mess of yourself! Did you look in the mirror, yet?" She said, motioning for him to come to her.

"Well, I would have, if someone wasn't in the bathroom for two hours!" Inuyasha said accusingly. Kagome gently grabbed his chin, and tilted his head up slightly, to get a better view of the mess he had got himself into by baking brownies. She took the wet cloth, brushing his bangs out of his face, and, starting at his forehead, began to wash his face, moving in small circular motions.

Inuyasha tried to protest, saying he could clean himself, but she hushed him. So, he just stood there and let her wash his face. It was a bit embarrassing. He could take care of himself, but no, Kagome had to be the hero when it came to this matter, didn't she?

"Close your eyes, I don't want to get soap in your eyes." She ordered. Instead of closing them, they got wide.

"There's soap on that?!" He exclaimed. Kagome gave him a 'yes, you idiot.' look.

"Of course there is! Now close your eyes!" She ordered again. Inuyasha squirmed away from her, shaking his mass of silver hair.

"No! I hate soap on my face! It bothers me! And burns!" He declared, crossing his arms defensively. Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"Inuyasha! You're a mess! Let me finish, I promise I won't get soap in your eyes, besides, if you leave the soap that's on there now, on long enough to dry, it'll burn really badly, now come here!" Kagome said.

"No!" Inuyasha stated stubbornly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained.

"No." He shook his head, and turned his back to her. It was bad enough that she was cleaning his face for him, but now, she practically wanted to give him a bath. Not happening!

"Inuyasha ... please? You know I won't do anything." Kagome cooed in a soft voice. Inuyasha forced himself not to turn around. Her voice was so soft, it was alluring. It took everything in his will power to not give in.

"No, I'll do it, give me the rag." He declared, turning back to face her, stretching out an arm toward the cloth, but not letting the rest of his body go any closer.

"No, let me do it." Kagome insisted, taking a step closer. He stepped back. Closer, back, closer, back, closer, back, closer, back, closer, back, closer--

He came back to back with the wall. Luck wasn't on his side.

Kagome smirked. She won, if he wasn't stopped by the wall, she could always 'sit' him and then clean him up, but this seemed like more fun.

She took a step closer. Inuyasha growled. "No!" He yelled, and he began to run around the dorm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as well, before beginning to chase after the stubborn boy. A series of 'No's and 'Inuyasha's rang throughout the dorm loudly, echoing off the walls.

Inuyasha wondered why she hadn't sat him yet. He knew just as well as she did that she had the upper hand at this. The war was over before it even began. And he was the loser. She was the winner.

Kagome would have sat him, but she was having too much fun, that her brain completely lost all thoughts of the word 'sit' and what effects it had on Inuyasha. So, she just didn't use it, out of complete, temporary amnesia of the word.

The 'game' went on for about ten minutes, before Kagome had to take a seat on the couch, exhausted, it had been a long day, she was surprised she had lasted that long at chasing him, just to clean his face. In fact, it was just a simple game of tag now, she had dropped the wet, and dry, cloths a while back, and forgot about them. What was left of the flour that had been on Inuyasha's face had found it's way off, and now blended in with whatever it had landed on, as a piece of dust, so, his face was practically cleaned now, even if it wasn't.

"Tired, already?" Inuyasha taunted. He was leaning against the wall across from the couch. Kagome glared at him.

"Shut up. Bring me a brownie, will you? I want to taste your masterpiece." Kagome asked, pointing to the bowl of brownies on the kitchen counter.

"I don't know id I should, you've been a very bad girl." Inuyasha pondered playfully out loud, before making his way into the kitchen and grabbing the requested item for the girl on the couch.

"Me? The bad one? You're the one who peaked on me while I was bathing!" Kagome defended as Inuyasha went to hand her the food. At her sentence, he pulled the item out of her reach, like a dog chasing it's tail, it never could catch it.

"I did not 'peak' on you, not on purpose at least! I was looking for you, I didn't hear water, or you, for that matter, so I thought it was safe!" Inuyasha informed. Kagome growled.

"Whatever! Give me the darn brownie!" She exclaimed. Inuyasha smirked, and knelt down so that he was right in front of her, then, took a large bite of the food.

"Nope, I made it, it's mine!" He teased, waving the half bitten brownie in front of her.

"Inuyasha! Let me have the rest, please?" Kagome whined, making the puppy dog face, which he had to force himself not give in to, just like her soft voice.

"Why should I?" He asked. He laid back onto the floor, holding the chocolate item in the air.

"Because I said please?" Kagome tried. Inuyasha chuckled.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Ka-go-me." He said, dragging out her name. Kagome glared at him.

"Yes. That's my name. I am Kagome. And as Kagome, I here by--" Kagome began, but she stopped herself, a sly smile playing with her lips. She slid down onto the floor and made her way to his side. Leaning over so that her head was above his, her dark hair falling around her face, some of it getting mixed in with his silver strands, some of it brushing against his face.

She leaned down so that her mouth was right next to his ear. Inuyasha was startled, nervous really, at how close the two were.

"I here by ... sit you." Kagome finished her sentence in a whisper. At the word 'sit' Inuyasha's whole body hit the floor, which he was already lying on, causing it to ache.

In the process he had let go of the brownie, which flew into the air. Kagome leaned back into a criss-cross-apple-sauce position, and caught the brownie with ease. As Inuyasha recovered, she took a bite out of the brownie, savoring the taste.

Inuyasha growled. "You could have gotten your own, you know. I made more than one." He stated.

Kagome smiled at him innocently. "I know, but this way was funny, don't you think?" She said, finishing the half-brownie, and licking her fingers hungrily.

"No comment." He replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's all there is to it." Miroku stated as he leaned back onto the couch. He had his laptop in his lap, and had just finished showing Sango, who was sitting right next to him -- literally, right next to him -- with one hand on his upper leg, leaning so she could get a better look at the screen, causing her head to be about four inches away from him, her hair tickling his neck slightly, the different ways they could concoct the song of politics that Sango needed to study with.

"That's it?" She asked. The directions were quite simple. If she had the program on her laptop, she could have done it in one night, easy.

"Yup, that's all. We can either start right now, or wait until tomorrow, it's up to you." Miroku said, closing the laptop, after putting it on hold. Their position hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them, they were quite close. The kiss from a few hours earlier lingered on both of the pupils' minds, but they didn't bring it up. Ever since it had happened, time had slowed down to a snails' pace for them. Everything seemed like it was going by at a centimeter per hour, but it was really going thirty miles per hour, they just couldn't keep track of the time.

"We can wait, I mean, I don't want to bother you or anything, if you have plans, I mean..." Sango answered. She shut her mouth before something completely incomprehensible came out, she couldn't talk right at the moment.

Miroku chuckled. "I don't believe I have any plans, whenever is most convenient for you, Sango." He replied, smiling lightly. Sango nodded, but didn't say anything. She looked away, trying to find something to look at besides him.

A silence passed. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was somewhere in between likable and a silence you would dread.

"Thank you..." Sango finally said, breaking the silence into a thousand pieces. She tucked her legs up under her chin to hide her red face.

"For what?" Miroku asked, looking at her. He realized she wouldn't look at him, and then noticed her flustered face. It wasn't often that Sango thanked anyone, unless it was completely necessary. She was more of a person who you knew not to expect a 'thank you' from.

"For everything. For helping me with my studying, for always being there for me when I need it, for being a great best friend, for--" She began, but stopped herself at what she was about to say. Her face became a deeper shade of red, and she turned her head so that he hair was covering her face so he couldn't see the small, shy smile that was now occupying her lips.

"For...?" He pushed. He knew that she had stopped for a reason, and it was either embarrassing, or she just was stalling, looking for the right words, or maybe, both.

"Nothing, never mind, but really, thank you." She said quickly, brushing her hair away from her face and smiling at him, despite the heat that was rising to her face.

He smiled back. "Don't mention it." He said, letting it go. What she had told him was enough to satisfy his curiosity ... for now.

An idea popped into his head. It would be easy to get what she was about to say out of her, she was ticklish...

Sango reached for the remote, just as she would if it was in her own dorm. But, Miroku caught her wrist gently before she could complete her task.

"Miroku--?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked down at their hands.

"Sango..." He purred in response. He scooted closer so that the heat from her face could be felt on his. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

_'Gosh, he's close ... what is he doing?'_ She thought frantically. Her mind began to race just as fast as her heart was at the moment, trying to figure out what he had planned.

"Tell me, tell me what you were going to say." He murmured. He had a _pretty good _thought at what it would have been if she had finished, but he wanted to clarify his suspicion.

"Miroku! I told you ... it's... not important..." Sango breathed out in a whisper as he got even closer. She swore she was going to burst into flames very soon.

"Nonsense. Anything that comes out of your mouth is important. Now tell, me, or I will have to make you tell me." Miroku said. Sango closed her eyes, to rid her of those violet orbs that were taunting her, that were glittering with playfulness, and the same orbs that were full of determination to get the information out and into the open.

"No, it's not important, forget I ever said it, okay...?" She replied. She heard him chuckle, and curiosity got the best of her, causing her to open her eyes to see what he was laughing at.

She found herself staring back into those violet eyes of his again, a sly grin was plastered on his face. His breath tickled her lips now. She could hear her heart beat beating rapidly in her chest as she took short breaths.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Miroku whispered. Sango gave him a questioning look, and before she could say anything, she felt one of his hands holding onto the side of her stomach, the other still holding her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"Mir-- Miroku?" She whispered back, gulping. She felt his hand begin to lightly crawl back and forth on her side. She bit back a giggle as he started to tickle her. His other hand left her hand and began to do the same to her left side as his other hand was doing to her right.

Realization dawned on her. He was going to tickle the 'secret' out of her. Oh, this was _bad _for Sango, very, very _bad._

She squirmed slightly as his right hand brushed against the middle of her flat stomach. Her most ticklish spot.

Miroku raised his eyebrows, and poked her right below the belly button, erupting a small girlish giggle from Sango. His smile widened as he repeated the action, getting the same reaction.

"Ticklish, eh?" He teased, poking her with both of his index fingers. Sango clasped one of her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, while she used the other to try and stop him from continuing, but Miroku just grabbed the offending hand and used his free one to continue.

"S-Stop!" She managed to say as he began to use all of his fingers to poke her. She couldn't stop herself from laughing now.

"Tell me! And then I will." Miroku said. Sango shook her head because she was too busy laughing to say a 'no.' So, Miroku kept on torturing her.

This went on for a few minutes before Sango felt like she was going to die from laughing so much. By now, she was lying on her back, her legs bent up, her hands trying desperately to grab Miroku's and stop him, without much success. Miroku was over top over her, one hand poking her stomach, the other crawling down her bare leg, since she had on a simple pair of night shorts.

"O-Okay. I give!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku stopped, but kept the position, just in case she didn't keep her word.

"Then, tell me, I'm waiting." He replied. Sango caught her breath, and her face gained the previously red tint, from, not only their closeness, but from what she _had _to tell him, or she was going to die from his tickling.

"Uhh..." She tried to begin, but couldn't manage to get it out.

"Here, I'll start the sentence, 'Thank you for--'" Miroku said, helping her out a bit. Sango gulped.

"Thank you for ... for ... for..." Sango tried again, but couldn't say it. How was she supposed to thank him for _that?_

Miroku leaned down so that his face was now a mere two inches from hers. He stared into her eyes intensely, smirking in satisfaction. Sango realized that he had her right where he wanted her.

"For...?" He urged her to continue. Sango licked her dry lips, the same ones that he had placed his lips on not that long ago.

"Giving me ... one of the most greatest nights ... ever ... and..." Sango finally managed to say, the glint in his eyes sparkling even more at her words as his smirk grew.

"And?" Miroku questioned. He was making this so hard for her. He was so close, she felt so vulnerable, so weak, especially under that stare.

"For giving me ... something that I..." She started, closing her eyes as she took in everything that was happening. "Can't get back, and don't want back, because I'm glad it happened..."

"Which is...?" Miroku pushed her on even further, even though he already knew the answer. Sango reopened her eyes to stare back into his.

"My..." She said, but her voice caught in her throat, restricting her to say the rest.

"First kiss." Miroku finished for her. Her face felt like it was on fire now. He knew what she was planning on saying earlier, he got what he wanted...

"You're welcome, Sango." He whispered. He closed the distance in between them, pressing his lips against hers, just as he had done earlier. This time, Sango had enough sense, and kissed back.

Miroku pulled away, and let his mouth drop to right next to her ear. "That, was your goodnight kiss." He whispered. Before Sango could say anything, her let himself off of her, and was at the end of the hallway. "Night, Sango." He called to her, before walking to his room.

Sango sighed contentedly. But now, that he had stolen _two _kisses from her, even if she had responded to the second one...

She had to steal two back.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Dudes! People! I love it! It's soooo cute, if you say otherwise, don't. Just, don't. I love this chapter, just plain out love it!!**

**Will Kagome ever kiss Inuyasha? Will Sango steal **_**both **_**her kisses back? Who knows? I do! And I'm not tellin' ya:-P**

**Well, tell me what ya think, and review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	11. Sneaking Around

**Hey! Here you go! Chapter eleven is here! Yay! This chapter will be focused on ... should I tell you? Of course not! You're just going to have to read it!**

**I'm evil, I know, be quiet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter eleven - Sneaking around**_

"Inuyasha, I think I'm going to go to bed I'm pretty tired..." Kagome said, she covered her mouth as she let out a yawn to clarify her statement. She looked over to the other seat, where Inuyasha had been sitting when she didn't get an answer.

It would explain why she didn't receive an answer. Inuyasha had already fallen asleep. Now, why didn't she notice that earlier? Well, she had been occupied with her own thoughts...

She didn't know if Sango had been joking around when she had said that she had to kiss Inuyasha or if she had been serious about it. Kagome didn't even know if Sango was really going to 'steal' her kiss back from Miroku, so how was she supposed to know if she should keep her end of the deal?

Kagome looked back over at Inuyasha. She always had admired him. His doggy ears, his long, silver hair, his long nails, that seemed to be claws, his 'fangs,' and how, no matter what anyone said about him, Inuyasha could either make a comeback, or just ignore it.

She slid down off of the love seat and onto the floor. She silently crawled over to where Inuyasha was laying, and sleeping, on the other couch, and just watched him for a moment. His bangs covered his eyes, that were currently closed, considering the fact that he was asleep, he was laying on his back, the rest of his body sprawled out across the couch, his chest moved up and down with each inhale and exhale he took.

Kagome raised her hand and placed it on top of his, which was over his heart. Unconsciously, she began to run her fingers over his gently, then traced his clothed arm, up to his neck, where she stopped. She absently played with one of his loose strands of hair that fell by his shoulder. Her mind was occupied by the options of what she could do...

Kiss him now and pretend nothing happened, or kiss him sometime when he was awake and act as if it was nothing, or not kiss him at all until she was certain Sango had done her part of the deal, or just plain out not kiss him at all, unless it was completely necessary...

It was quite the difficult decision.

She moved her hand so that the backside of her right hand was resting on his left cheek, which was facing her. His cheek was warm and soft. Inuyasha let out a soft whine in his sleep and nuzzled at her hand slightly, reacting to her light touch.

Kagome froze at his actions, but didn't think much of it. He might hate to be called one, but he really, really, was like a puppy, in many ways, other than that of which are physical, especially when he was asleep. He seemed carefree and sweet while he was in the dream realm. He was warm and soft, and if not for the fear of him awaking, Kagome could have cuddled up right next to him and slept right there with him on that very couch at that very moment.

She switched hands so that her left palm was pressed lightly against his cheek now, once again, Inuyasha reacted to the touch, and nuzzled her hand a bit, as if she was petting him, and he liked it.

Kagome giggled lightly. She ran her thumb right under his bottom lip, not wanting to disturb him, but at the same time, wanting him to be awake. She sighed. She really didn't know what she should do.

She took her other hand and brushed his bangs out of the way of his closed eyes, which, when opened, held the amber colored pools that she loved. She ran her hand over his the top of his head gently, stopping at his ears.

Barely, she began to rub one of them. The ear that was not being handled twitched quickly. Inuyasha groaned and his head began to push up into her hand, wanting her to continue. Kagome knew she should stop before he woke up, but it was too tempting. He barely ever let her touch his ears, and now that she could freely, she couldn't resist.

She let her other hand move up to the other ear, and begin to scratch that one as well. Inuyasha murmured something in his sleep and squirmed slightly toward her hands. She laughed quietly at the innocent state he was in. It was as if he was helpless to what she was doing, all he could do was lay there and let her do it.

After a minute of the treatment, Inuyasha rolled onto his side, facing her. One of his clawed hands fell over one of her outstretched ones. Kagome took it in her hand and held it. She set her head down next to his chest on the sofa. She could hear the soft thud of his heart beat from where she was, since the room was in dead silence.

She took the hand that she held in hers, and brought it up to her face, rubbing it gently against her cheek. It was softer than it appeared. She stayed in that position for a moment, then set his hand back down on the couch.

Kagome stood up, leaving him on the couch, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. Then she silently made her way back over to him, and sat down back in her previous spot.

_'What should I do? I mean, the safest way to do what Sango told me I had to do would be doing it now, and then pretending it never happened ... but I think it would be better if he were awake ... but that would be embarrassing! Heck, I don't even know if he feels the same way as I do, for all I know, he could still like Kikyo. We all know she still likes him ... but if he liked her back, he most likely would have asked her back out by now...' _Kagome thought to herself. She wanted to go ahead and get it over with, but she also wanted to savor it. The only problem was she had never kissed a boy, let alone Inuyasha, before.

Under the mistletoe -- in June -- she hadn't kissed him. He had been the one who started, and ended, the kiss. She was frozen in shock. She didn't know what to do, that had been her first kiss, and after it, neither Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, her, or any of the by standers, had mentioned it, as if it had never been real. Had it been real? Of course it had, it had to of been, she felt it, it had happened. Besides, Sango remembers it...

She didn't know if it would be easy to kiss him, or not. She really did not have a clue. She would have asked Sango, only, Sango was in the same predicament that she was. Never kissed a boy before, only been kissed by one. Now, that she was making such a big deal of it, there seemed to be quite a few differences between the two.

She sighed in confusion and leaned her head back against the coffee table. Memories of the days when they were all in high school came flooding back.

She remembered the day Kikyo and Inuyasha had gotten together, she would never forget it.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha called to his friend who was leaning against a palm tree in the school gym field._

_"Yeah, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he walked up to her. "What is it?"_

_"You know about... uhhhh... this Friday, right?" He began nervously, looking at anything but her._

_"You mean the school dance ... yeah, what about it?" Kagome asked as if it was a casual topic. She hadn't failed to notice the blush that had made his way up onto his face._

_"Are you going?" Inuyasha asked, his confidence suddenly growing on the spot. He had never 'asked a girl to the dance' before, all his life, so, this was a little difficult for him, but he was getting along pretty well, for his first time, that is._

_"I don't know ... no one has asked me to go with them, yet, well, besides Hojo, but I told him 'no.'" Kagome replied, with an expression of sadness._

_"Oh, well, I was wondering if--" Inuyasha began, suddenly his confidence falling on him again as he became nervous. Then Kikyo came out of no where, not helping the situation._

_"Inuyasha! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kikyo exclaimed, pulling the boy into a choking embrace. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he just stood there._

_'Uhhh ... hey, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said in a confused voice._

_"Mhm, hey, Inuyasha, you have a date for the dance, yet?" Kikyo asked without hesitation. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he glanced over at Kagome, or who he thought was Kagome. The two looked so similar, he was forgetting who was who, now._

_"Um, no?" He replied. Kagome was watching the two closely, keeping her jealousy hidden._

_"Great! So... you wanna go with me?" Kikyo asked, batting her eye lashes and tilting her head slightly, to add effect._

_"I... guess?" Inuyasha replied unsure. Kagome scowled, and crossed her arms silently._

_"Yay! Okay, come here, I want to show you something!" Kikyo exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and beginning to drag him away._

_"Wait! Inuyasha, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Kagome called after the two._

_Inuyasha looked back at the, now alone, Kagome. "Never mind, it's not important..." He called back in reply._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome now knew what he was going to ask her back then, before Kikyo had butted in. He was going to ask her to the dance, just as she had been hoping for. Kikyo had ruined everything. And Kagome had regretted ever going along with Kikyo's plan to make herself popular, by using Inuyasha, it wasn't right, and she had known that, but still, she let it happen, didn't even try to stop it.

Kagome looked at the sleeping Inuyasha, a small smile forming on her lips. She was sure he would have made a great date to the dance, and a great boyfriend, at that, if only Kikyo hadn't of came into the picture. She wished Kikyo never existed, that what Kikyo had done never happened.

Kagome's eyes widened at realization of what she had just wished. _'No, back then, Kikyo was my friend, I'm not the person to wish someone away like that, just for my liking, no, that's not right...' _She thought to herself, tears brimming her eyes at the thought. She couldn't believe herself, she couldn't believe she had deliberately helped Kikyo hurt Inuyasha like that ... he didn't deserve anything of the sort...

"Never regret anything, because at the time it happened, it was exactly what you wanted..." Kagome whispered to herself. She looked at Inuyasha again. She wanted her best friend to be hurt? The boy who she had fallen head over heels in love with, hurt? No, she didn't, but she didn't want to let down her other friend. Peer pressure, that's what it was...

"It's not fair. It's just not fair! If it wasn't for Kikyo, you and me would probably still be together now, Inuyasha! But, because she had used you for her benefit of popularity, we never did get together, ever. Not now, not then, never." She told the sleeping boy. He muttered something, as if he was trying to reply to what she had said, but couldn't.

Kagome smiled to herself. No use hanging around in the passed, right? She scooted closer to him from her seat on the floor. She cupped his cheek in her hand, she had made up her mind.

She kissed him.

She kissed him, while he was asleep, but she kissed him, nonetheless. She pulled away and licked her lips. She ran her thumb across his lips, where hers had just been.

"Let's just say that doesn't count, okay? I'd rather you be awake when I steal my kiss back. It ... it'll just be a little harder for me to do, because you'll be awake. I'll just pretend this never happened..." She whispered to the boy as she let her hand fell to her side. She stood up and walked to her bedroom, one hand on her lips. Taking one last glance at the sleeping boy, who wouldn't have any knowledge of what just happened, and then entered her room, closing the door behind her.

What she didn't know? He was awake the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango lay on the couch, in the same position she had been in before Miroku had left her to go to sleep, in his room. Her mind was racing. Why did he kiss her, _again?_ How in the world was she supposed to get two kisses back from him? What if he stole more, and then she had to figure out a way to get them all back, or else she wouldn't be able to return to her dorm, not that she minded staying with him at his dorm...? And if she did end up having to stay, what was she supposed to use as an excuse? She couldn't say that it was 'just for studying', especially if Kagome makes her stay there after Tuesday... Jeez, she was in a deep hole, wasn't she?

She leaned her head back so that it was resting against his sofa. She guessed she could live with sleeping on it ... it was awfully small in width though ... what if she fell off? She had a tendency to move around a lot in her sleep...

Sango quietly stood up and tiptoed her way down the hallway, the same way Miroku had just gone. She recalled seeing a bedroom down here this way...

She stopped. She remembered seeing two bedrooms, one was Miroku's, one was Inuyasha's... Inuyasha would kill her if he smelled her scent on his bed, and she wanted to live, so his bed was off the options list. But then Miroku was in his bed ... this wasn't good ... she could sleep on the floor ... no, that's just rude, sleeping on the floor in someone else's place.

But, she couldn't sleep with Miroku! That's ... wrong! If anyone came in who was, let's say, looking for him, and walked in the bedroom, and seen them, they'd most likely get suspicious ... even if all they had been doing was literally, sleeping...

_'Well, this sure does give your mind something to solve ... where am I going to sleep?'_ Sango pondered to herself. _'Miroku's bed is a queen size ... right? No! I'm not sharing a bed with that pervert! Who knows what he'd try on me!' _

She let out an agitated growl. Really, this was confusing. Part of her, her insane half, couldn't care less about sleeping in the same bed with him, but her sane half, was telling her to head for cover. Which one was she supposed to listen to? The little devil on her left shoulder, or the angel on her right?

You know in those cartoons, where a lot of the times, the devil guy wins? Well, he did this time, too.

Sango crept down to the room she remembered him saying was his, when he had given her a quick tour of the dorm, and opened the door slightly. She poked her head in to look around.

It was dark, but she could barely make out his figure lying on the bed, under the comforter. To her, it looked like he was sound asleep, but she knew that any small noise could awaken him up, he was a light sleeper.

She opened the door just far enough so that she could slip inside, and closed the door silently behind her. _'Why does this make me feel like I am stalking him, or something?'_ She thought to herself as she took a step closer to the bed.

The floor creaked slightly, and Miroku rolled over onto his side, now, facing the direction of the door, the direction in which she was in. But, he was still asleep.

_'I'm going to have to be a little more careful, if I'm not going to wake him...'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't know if that is considered a cliff hanger to you, but it is to me. Hehe. I posted this early because, 1) I'm the only one home, and I am bored right now-- 2) I won't be here this weekend, I am spending the night at my friend's house, so I won't be able to update, sorry!-- and 3) Because I am just in the mood :)**

**I finally did make Kagome kiss Inuyasha,****yay! Go me! How many of you thought that he was awake the whole time, truly? I mean, I did! Well, of course I did ... okay, I should shut up now...**

**Review please!!**

**--Ponystripes**


	12. A trip to the past

**Okey dokey smokey, the weekend is over, and as promised, here is chapter twelve. By the way, if anyone cares, I had the awesomest weekend (4-wheelers, pool, going shopping with a mob of country people, donkeys, staying up late, and dancin', that's what I'm talkin' about man!) and I got this great idea for a future chapter while my best friend was buying... Lingerie? Yep, haha, you can just see it now, can't you...**

**Anyhow, this chapter is a bit... Sad, on Miroku's part especially (No, nothing goes wrong with Sango and him), and I don't think it's that sad with the other two, but I just wanted y'all to know that, please don't cry! It's not that sad... Well, to me it ain't... By the way, this chapter is mainly about Miroku and Sango, following up from the last chapter, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only the plot, which you all know already.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_**Chapter Twelve - A trip to the past**_

Sango stood in the same position momentarily. She took a deep breath. She was afraid to move, because if Miroku woke up, she'd be backed into a corner, especially if he asked her what she was doing in his room while he was asleep. It's not like she could lie to him, no matter how hard she tried, he could see right through her fibs, unfortunately for her. She didn't even truly know herself why she decided to... Sleep in the same bed with him, or, at least, _try_ to. She always had to take the dangerous routes, didn't she?

She began to walk along the wall as quietly as she could, just incase he _did _wake up, she could duck behind something next to the wall, and pray that he didn't see her, and if he did, well, she'd figure that out if it happened.

Unconsciously, she began to examine the contents among the dresser in his bedroom with her eyes, which had adjusted to the darkness that was shrouding her a few minutes ago.

He had ordinary, every day items in his room. A touch censored lamp, a stereo for his music, a comb for his hair, books and whatnots for his classes, and pictures, just your ordinary objects. Sango stopped as she came across a picture that was sitting on the very edge of his dresser. She gingerly plucked it up and brought it to where she could get a better look at it. In the dark, she couldn't identify any of the people in the picture, but she could tell that there was three people.

She glanced at the boy that was in sumber, and then at the touch censored light. _'I wonder if I turn the light on and keep it on the dimmest level, if it would wake him up... The light's not that close to him... I don't think it will...' _She pondered to herself. Common sense told her to wait until the morning to look at the picture closer, when it wouldn't be a risk to turn on a light if needed, but curiosity told her to turn the light on and pray that he didn't wake up while she looked at the picture.

Of course, curiosity got the best of her, like always.

Sango reached over and tapped the base of the light three times; so that it was as dim as it could be. The light cast a yellow hue over everything, and let her see better. She looked back at Miroku, he appeared to still be sleeping, so, she continued her venture.

In the picture, there was an older woman, who looked about the age of twenty-five. She had bright, light brown eyes, that shown like a newly made diamond. Her smile was huge, she must have been enjoying herself. She looked like she was fit, skinny, with long, slender legs, and built arms. She had long, pitch black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and hung down to right above her butt. On her shoulders, was a younger girl, who looked about the age of four or five. She had shorter, light brown hair, that reached the middle of her back, and she had the same mysterious, dark eyes that Miroku had, along with his cheerful smile. And beside the two, holding up something that Sango took as a turtle, was none other than, Miroku himself, only he looked about five years old, as well.

Sango was confused. She had never seen the other two people in her life, and if Miroku knew them, she most likely knew them. Surely, Miroku wouldn't keep a picture of someone he didn't know, even if he was in the photo, right?

They all looked so happy. Like they were living a great life, like it couldn't get better. Sango traced the frame of the picture with her index finger, still staring at the picture, until her finger ran over some kind of bump coming out of the side of the frame, where the picture slides in and out.

She turned the frame sideways to get a better look, tugging on the item gently, until it slid out.

She set the picture back down so she could examine the object that had just came out of the frame. It was an old piece of paper, looking as if it had been opened and closed a number of times. It had a light yellow tint, and no lines for writing, just an old fashion piece of paper, that looked as fragile as glass.

Sango carefully unfolded the paper, making sure not to harm it. It turned out to be a letter...

_'Dear Miroku,_

_Hello, son. It's been a while since I wrote hasn't it? I just wanted to ask you how you are doing, after everything that went on the other day. I'm sorry that your Momma and sister are gone, I guess you could say they're all you had left, right? You probably don't consider me family any more, I mean, truthfully, if I was you, I wouldn't consider me family either. That plane crash was bad, no one survived, but, I know that you're Momma and sister are watching over you, boy. You just keep on moving along, you hear? Especially with your school work, you're a clever one, Miroku, and just because your Momma is gone don't mean you get to slack off, I'm going to make sure Mushin keeps you on track. You have potential. _

_You know, I may have made a big mistake doing what I did, son, I was drunk, and I hurt your Momma, but that don't mean I don't love you, and if you ever need anything, I'm here in California, just call or write, and I'll be there in a day. I'm your Papa and as your Papa, I still have to take care of you, I just want you to make the best of your life, that's what your Momma would have wanted, so you don't give up. And don't make the mistakes I did, boy. I want you to make up for them, I know you can, you just got to try. Just like when you tried to catch that turtle, you got him, didn't you? Just act like everything you try for is like catching that turtle, it was hard work, but it payed off, you got yourself a new friend in that turtle, you got something from it, and if you keep everything going like catching that turtle, you'll get something out of your life._

_Well, I got to go now, Miroku. Break's over, criminals have to be caught, I'm a cop, it's what I do. Now, you have fun, hear me? I'll write again next month, and I hope you find it in you to reply, at least once, I like to know you're all right, son. Well, see you. _

_Love, Papa Comen_

_P.S.- I sent you that picture of your Momma, sister, and you when you caught that turtle, thought you might like to see Traly the turtle again. :)'_

Sango let out a small gasp as tears began to sting her eyes. Miroku's father had sent him that picture and letter. She remembered Miroku talking about him once, when Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and herself had been playing a game of 'twenty questions.'

He had said that when he was only five years old, his Papa, as he called him, had come home late from the bar. He had been drinking all night long, at least three hours straight. His Momma had tried to get his Papa to sit down and relax, try and get the alchohol through him, and out of his system, but, his Papa wouldn't listen, he was badly drunk, and he started yelling and throwing items, breaking everything he could. He had came at Sanya, Miroku's sister, with a chair, and Miroku, by instinct, had ran and took the blow for her, while Sanya ran to their Momma for cover. His dad just continued to go at Miroku until his Momma intervened, saying that no one was going to hurt her children, no matter who they were. She told Sanya and Miroku to go to their rooms, which they did, but came out soon after when they heard their momma cry out in pain.

And that had been on Miroku had told them. he refused to talk about it any more than that, no matter who asked, for what reason. he either ignored the question, or changed the subject after giving a shrug in response.

Sango quickly folded the paper back up with timid fingers. Her hands were shaking from recalling what Miroku had said, and what the letter had said. His father seemed like a kind person, but a drunken mistake had left him with a restraining order from his wife, who got a divorce from him soon after, and the fact that he couldn't go near his children unless he hadn't been drinking alchohol, and it was a surpervised visit.

She picked up the picture again, and tried to replace the letter where she had found it, but her hands wouldn't let her. The glass frame suddenly seemed slippery, and everything was become hazy with tears. Miroku and his family had looked so happy before that mistake his father made. One big, happy family.

She tried to put the paper back, once more, but failed again. She couldn't stop herself from crying, it was sad, just plain out nerve racking. A tear hit the glass frame, and she reflexively reached up to wipe her eyes off, dropping the frame in the process. It hit the ground and shattered into many different pieces. Sango had forgotten about Miroku being asleep and in the room by now, as she sank down slowly to clean up the mess.

Her knee hit the ground harder than expected, and to top things off, right on a piece of glass that had came from the frame. She let out a small whimper, it hurt, but she had learned to endure pain, her father had told her that it made her stronger. She ignored the wound as it began to bleed, and continued to pick up the pieces of glass, along with the picture and letter, which she had dropped.

She tried to stand, but only fell back down, the cut on her knee not helping. For a moment, she wished Miroku was awake, so he could help her, but, she didn't want him to know she had read that, if he had wanted her to know, he would have told her, and she didn't want him getting angry with her for peeping into his personal life.

Lucky for her, wishes sometimes do come true.

"Sango... Come on, don't worry about that, I'll help you up, and clean that cut of yours." Miroku's voice came from behind her. He had awoken to the sound of broken glass, and seen her trying to pick it up. He seen the blood coming from her leg, and the picture, and instantly knew what was going on.

Sango made no move to go any where, she just sat there, stopping her tears. Miroku came up next to her, and offered her a hand, but, she just whacked it away, and turned her back. She didn't want him to see her cry, over him and his family in the least, besides she didn't need his help, she just needed to calm down...

"Sango..." Miroku said her name again, trying to get her attention, she ignored him.

"No, I'll get it, you go back to sleep." She whispered softly. She brought her knee up under her chin so she could see it better, and wiped the blood away like it was nothing, actually, the cut was deeper than she had thought, but she thought nothing of it.

"Sango. No. Come on." Miroku persisted. He gently grabbed her hand, and took his other arm and slid it under her free one, and hoisted her up onto her feet. She bit back a cry as her knee ached from the sudden motion. He helped her over to the bed and let her sit down.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get some peroxide, the cut went deeper than you thought, huh?" He told her gently before leaving the room temporarily.

He never gave her time to say anything about the letter, nor the picture, but she made amental note to at least bring it up before they ended up going to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Steal her kiss back? She just stole one from me, and she is saying she still has to steal another one?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Not that I'd mind or anything... eh? Wait... What am I thinking? Jeez... I need some sleep...'_

The memory of last 'Christmas' in June came back to him.

_**Flashback**_

_"Inuyasha, Kagome has a surprise for you!" Sango skipped joyfully over to the boy who was sitting under a mayple tree._

_"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"You have to find it. It's small, green, and has red on it, and it's by the door to the dorm room." Sango explained, grinning._

_Inuyasha ignored her cheerful state, and 'Feh'd', before standing up, and strolling over to the entrance to the dorms to that building. He never noticed Sango flipped open her phone and call someone up hurriedly..._

_He made his way up to Kagome's and Sango's dorm before looking around the door for something that matched the description that Sango had given him, and failed considerably._

_Kagome came out of the kitchen, where she had been making herself a drink, and noticed the boy standing under her doorway._

_"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She asked him, confused. She walked over and joined him in the doorway, awaiting his 'clever' response._

_"What do you mean, 'What are you doing?' Sango sent me, saying you --" He began, but Miroku popped up._

_"Well, this is interesting..." He said casually, a smirk playing with his lips as he said so._

_"What is?" Kagome asked._

_"Look up." Miroku answered, nodding toward the door frame. Both of the students under it looked up at the same time._

_**Holy crap...' **__Inuyasha thought as realization of what was going on hit him, just as Sango joined Miroku outside of the dorm._

_Kagome's eyes were as wide as the average sized Pumpkin by now, and she was frozen in her spot. Inuyasha knew that neither Sango, nor Miroku were going to let this one slide, after all, they __**had**__ planned it..._

_Inuyasha turned toward Kagome as she looked at him for the first time since she found out what was going on. He knew she wasn't going to move, so he decided he should do it, now or never..._

_He leaned down, first to her ear, and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm going to kill them for this..." and then he gently placed his lips upon Kagome's. She didn't do anything, she was lost, in everything. She hadn't even noticed he had pulled away, until Sango and Miroku ran down the stairs, laughing, and yelling playfully for help, as Inuyasha chased after them._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and began to doze off. Really, he wouldn't mind Kagome kissing him again ... or again... But, he wasn't just going to stand there and let it happen... No, no, no ... she was going to have to work for this one, and 'sitting' him, wasn't going to cut it.

The only problem? He had no idea how to make her try hard to get her kiss back...

This was a job for Miroku...

_'Whatever, I'll ask him tomorrow...' _He thought to himself. _'Didn't Kagome mention something about shopping tomorrow though? Oh God, Miroku and I are officially digging our death beds going with those crazy girls to the mall...'_

_(A/N: P.S.-- That is a hint to the next chapter... If you didn't get that...)_

Soon enough, his thoughts carried him away into a peaceful slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku had finished taking care of Sango's leg, and had cleaned up the mess from the picture frame, now, and had just returned from throwing the remains of the glass away. Sango looked embarrassed for what had happened, not really because she had roke the picture frame, but because Miroku had just taken care of her leg as if he did it everyday.

"All right. I know you want to ask, so, go ahead, ask your questions." Miroku said as he sat down next to her on the large bed. He laid back so that his feet were the only thing hanging off of the bed. Sango blushed slightly at his position, well, not really his position, more like, what he had on.

What he had on? Nothing except his boxer shorts. Pretty decent...

"I don't have any questions, actually. I know what happened... it's just... I'm sorry... that must have been hard on you." Sango replied quietly. She looked away, over at his light, just so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. I try to forget it, but it's hard. My Papa, he changed, he quit drinking, and took up smoking instead... and that had been the death of him..." Miroku said, closing his eyes.

"Death? You mean... He's dead, too?" Sango asked, swiftly turning her body so she was facing him.

"Yeah..." He replied quietly, distant for a moment, and then returning to the present.

"Miroku..." Sango whispered. He had no one left now, nobody...

"Cherish every moment you have with someone you care about, Sango. Because, one day, you could wake up, and they could be gone." Miroku advised her softly, not opening his eyes. Sango stared at him, tears returning to her eyes. He took a deep breath before looking at her.

"Come on." She whispered. "We have to get up early tomorrow... we're going shopping! And you have to come with us!" She finished happily. Miroku smiled at her.

"All right. Then, I guess it's time for bed..." Miroku said, crawling back to his side of the bed and slipping under the blanket.

Sango stood up after saying 'goodnight' and let herself get to the door before stopping... What had she came to do again... Oh! Yeah... ask if she could sleep with him...

"Uhh... Miroku?" She asked timidly, turning around a bit.

"Hmmm?" He replied, noticing her 'scared-ness.'

"Where am I supposed to sleep..." She asked. At least that was better than asking him to let her sleep in the same bed...

Miroku chuckled. "Well, we don't have a guest room, Inuyasha will kill you of you even go in his room, let alone sleep in his bed, and the couch isn't comfortable..." He said. Sango gulped as her face began to gain that pink tint again.

"So... the only other places are the floor, the bathtub, or my bed. You can choose." He finished, hiding the smirk that was trying to let itself onto his lips.

Sango tried to say something, but, couldn't. The bathtub? Now, that was original, she'd give him that. Miroku noticed her silent state, and couldn't help but let the smirk reveal itself. He threw the covers back on her side, so that it would save her the trouble.

"Come here." He called to her, amusement in his voice. Sango actually considered the consequenses of this, but, nothing seemed good enough to make her stop from following his command.

"I really doubt you want to sleep in the tub, it's small, and the floor... probably dirty, so, you can stay with me, I mean, really Sango, I don't mind." He said, patting the spot beside him. Sango nodded before shyly getting in beside him, and pulling up the covers to her chin, and falling asleep quickly.

The next morning, when she awoke and was getting ready to go get Kagome and Inuyasha and head to the mall, she swore, she had never had a better night's sleep in her life.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah. I told you it was mostly about Sango and Miroku, I kind of ... like flip with each chapter, you know; Inukag- Mirsan-Inukag-Mirsan and so on and so forth. Kagome wasn't in this chapter, I know. And the thing about Miroku's parents ... my dad used to drink, real badly (he quit when he had a pancreas attack and he wanted to live to see me go on with my life), but he wasn't abusive I SWEAR! And I lost my Ma (Grandma) to cigarettes, so I could pretty much relate to this. That's not why I used it ... it just happened to pop into my head at the time...**

**Anyway, please review! Tell, me, what, you, think! (Yes, I meant to out those commas in there, by the way :) )**

**--Ponystripes**


	13. Now and Later

**Wala! I am back (Guess who's back -- Back again -- I am back -- Tell your friends) Hehe... on the hyper cliff again, sorry. Never give me 'Nilla Wafers' and slippery socks on a clean floor, I go crazy... Dance man!! Woo-hoo! Okay, I must concentrate now, to the mall our little characters go! Well, not 'our' characters, but you get the point...**

**Disclaimer: I kinda just told you, read above and find out.**

**Alrighty then, down the yellow brick road we go to candy mountain! (Have you seen that video about the unicorns going to candy mountain? HILARIOUS! I swear, I am insane. Oh well, who doesn't know that? Eh, I need to start the chapter don't I...)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirteen - Now and Later**_

_Thump._

_Click, click._

_Thump._

_Click, click._

_Thu--_

"Uhhhh!!! Why the hell did we take the bus again? We the noise it's making is driving me insane! Not to mention how close we are to everyone..." Inuyasha exclaimed, agitated already. He sure wasn't going to have a good day with his short patience span; two girls, a mall with many stores, clothes; oh yeah, he was in for a treat.

"Inuyasha! Calm down. Kouga needed his truck, and since it's his, it's not like we can keep it from him, and what noise does it keep making? We don't hear anything..." Miroku explained from in front of the complaining boy. He and Sango were sitting together, and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting behind them. Inuyasha glared at the back of Miroku's head, since that was all he could see.

"Have you forgotten about my ears? I have ... abnormal ... ears, I can hear things you can't, remember??" Inuyasha pointed out, pointing to the top of his head at his ears to add emphasis. Kagome forced herself not to laugh at his stupidity. She grabbed one of his, so-called, abnormal ears, and pulled him down so she could whisper into it, even though what she had to say wasn't exactly secretive.

"They can't see you, idiot. The people around us probably think that you're mental for pointing at your ears and saying that to a bus seat." She said, jabbing her thumb through the air to the people sitting across from them, who were giving them odd looks.'

Inuyasha pulled his head away from her and crossed his arms, now, glaring at the people who were giving him looks. "What you looking at?" He demanded to know in a threatening tone, flashing his fangs. The accused people's eyes went wide and they stopped their staring almost immediately.

"Besides," Kagome continued after Inuyasha was satisfied that no one was watching them anymore, "We're only a mile away from the mall, so, hold on." She finished, leaning her head back against the bus seat. She had yet to tell Sango about what she had done last night -- the part about when she kissed Inuyasha while he was asleep. At least, she thought he was asleep at the time, he didn't mention anything about it that morning, so, she figured he didn't know anything about it -- just as she hoped.

Inuyasha just 'Feh'd' and looked out the window in response to her statement.

Sango sighed. "Must they always make some kind of public commotion when we go out? I mean, every time we go somewhere, _something _Completely irrational happens!" She stated, leaning her head against the glass of the window. _Glass._ The memory of the night before came back, and her knee suddenly began to ache, nonetheless, she smiled.

"Yes. Always." Miroku agreed, looking around the bus at all the people visible. Correction, at all the pretty women. When he finally settled on one to stare at, Sango had by far noticed his intentions, and whacked him.

Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard the 'pervert' from Sango, and seen Miroku's head hit the front of the seat in front of him. "Dang, the boy doesn't know what the heck he's got, does he?" She muttered. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, shaking his head in discust.

"At this rate, he never will." He said, before returning his gaze back out the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... you guys have any special store you wish to go in?" Kagome chirped happily as she skipped along ahead of the others. When she said 'guys' she was referring to Miroku and Inuyasha, since she and Sango had just been dragging them along for the past hour -- and making them carry whatever they happened to buy...

Inuyasha looked around the mall at all the stores, craning his head so he could see around the boxes of shoes that Kagome had bought. He motioned for Miroku to come within whispering range.

"We should go in some place where they don't want to go ... just for kicks, what do you think?" He whispered to him. Miroku grinned, and nodded.

"Well... Got any ideas?" He whispered to Inuyasha. They both knew that the girls were intent on buying new clothes for the new college semester, so, that needed to avoid clothes stores at all costs.

"Hmmm... No..." Inuyasha admitted after a moment of thought. "You?"

"No... So much for that plan..." Miroku replied, sighing in defeat. They hadn't been to the mall in so long that he had forgotten which store had what in it.

"Well...?" Sango asked, breaking into the two boys' conversation, awaiting their answer. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances.

"No." They said bluntly, in unison. Kagome smiled from ahead of them. Body guards and package carriers, could it get any better? She giggled at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked, attempting to look at her over the boxes, but ended up tripping in the process, causing the boxes to go flying.

Unfortunately, for Kagome, she wasn't up far enough ahead of them for the boxes to miss her. And since one hit her in her back, she also hit the ground, one box on top of her, one beside her, and one somewhere off into the distance. Inuyasha regained his posture before he could fall, but because Kagome was right in front of him when he regained his footing-- and that fact that he didn't see her -- when he went to continue walking, he fell right on top of the box that was on top of her.

Miroku burst out into laughter, not just at the scene that had currently been displayed, but at the by passer's reactions and comments. And truthfully, Sango was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing as well.

"Jeez, get a room!" Someone said as they passed the couple on the floor. Miroku only laughed harder, and Sango just let herself go, laughing freely as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed from underneath the boy. "Get off of me!"

Inuyasha grunted before rolling himself off of her, hitting his head on a stray box of shoes. "Damnit, Kagome! If you wouldn't have bought so many shoes, and made _me_ carry them around all day, this wouldn't have happened!" He defended. Kagome sat up and glared at him.

"Oh, so now it's _my _fault that _you _tripped? I believe that I don't control your feet!" She nearly yelled back at him, temper flaring up.

"Looks like you got yourself a hot head, buddy!" A by passer stated to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a 'what the heck' look, then looked at Miroku in confusion.

"That means that Kagome has a fiery personality, you know, 'Easily angered,' 'Hot tempered,' and such." Miroku stated matter-of-factly, knowing what Inuyasha wanted to know. Sango rolled her eyes.

"And you know this, why?" She asked him.

"Eh... I've known a few girls who have the same quality..." He admitted. Sango glared at him, the pang of jealousy arising from it's sleep in the pit of her stomach. "Realize I said 'known,' Sango! Past references..." He backed himself up, knowing that if he didn't, he would earn himself a slap.

"Mhm..." Sango said, still glaring, and crossing her arms in a huff while watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. "It's not like she's mine, idiot." He growled to the man who had just passed, and couldn't hear him anymore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome argued. Both of them were still sitting on the floor, the three boxes scattered around them. Inuyasha turned toward her.

"Well, I don't own you, so you're not mine!" Inuyasha argued back.

"See, told you; irrational." Sango whispered to Miroku as she took one of the bags that Miroku was carrying of hers from him, so the same incident that just happened with her two friends wouldn't happen with her and Miroku.

"Yeah. You know, this is one of the better arguments that Inuyasha has had. He's right, he doesn't own her, as far as I know..." Miroku whispered back, releasing the bag so Sango could take it. She nodded in agreement and they both went back to watching the others.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. He was right. Why were they still arguing again? What were they even arguing about? She had forgotten already, typical.

"Uhhh... Right..." She said, letting him win, and calming down. Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Sango's eyes all went wide as she stood up and picked up two of the boxes. "Will you carry one, then?" She asked Inuyasha.

"We must have the wrong person..." Sango muttered loud enough for all of them to hear. Miroku nodded.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood up and picked up the remaining box.

"Why? You just gave in to an argument that we were having, quickly, too." He explained.

"Oh... Well... Truly, I forget what we were arguing about..." Kagome admitted, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Old age..." Miroku whispered quietly. Sango smacked him.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his offended cheek.

"That was rude!" Sango exclaimed sternly.

"I was joking!" Miroku defended, pouting slightly, that had really hurt... "You know I wouldn't say that about Kagome, she's too... Uhhh ... too ... well, you know ... to be old!" He finished.

"It's a good thing you didn't fill in that blank, Miroku, because I have a thought of what it might be..." Sango said, her glare intensifying.

"Me too, and you better not say anything like that about Kagome!" Inuyasha warned. What? Was everyone ganging up on Miroku today?

"That's why I didn't fill in the blank. I am perfectly aware that Kagome is taken by you, Inuyasha." Miroku told Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Kagome began to blush.

"Uhhh..." Kagome began to say something, or tried to, at least.

Inuyasha did his famous 'Feh.' "Good. You stick with Sango." He said before walking off a bit, but staying within talking range of his fellow companions. Kagome's eyes widened. Did he just agree to her being his? Did he not just say she didn't belong to him? Could he make up his mind?

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed defensively. "What makes you say that?" She asked as her cheeks began to redden, just as Kagome's had. Miroku stayed silent.

"Oh please, I smelt his scent all over you this morning when you guys came to Kagome's dorm! You were practically bathed in it!" Inuyasha declared, causing Sango's blush to deepen. "What _were _you two doing? It was more than 'just studying', I'll tell you that!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, but couldn't help but grin at the information that Inuyasha had just spilled.

"We didn't do anything... But, study..." Sango said, trying to maintain her defensive posture and voice, but it melted away.

"Mhm... Right... So, what happened? Did you do something?" Kagome asked teasingly. Sango looked away, giving a brief 'no' before becoming silent. Miroku raised an eyebrow. Why was she so flustered? _All _they did besides studying was talk... and sleep in the same bed...

"Enough about us, what did you two do, hmm?" Miroku asked, saving Sango the trouble of explaining everything. Inuyasha blushed, because he couldn't control it. He didn't want Kagome finding out that he knew that she kissed him, and was planning on doing it again...

_'That reminds me... I have to ask Miroku how to make her... Eh, try?... To get her 'Christmas Kiss' back...' _Inuyasha thought to himself, glancing at Kagome, then at Miroku.

Kagome blushed even harder than he did, which didn't go unnoticed by Miroku, nor Sango. It was time for Sango to get her payback...

"By the way you're blushing, I'd say something really did go on..." Sango stated accusingly, pointing to Kagome's face with the hand that didn't contain one of her bags.

"Nope. Nothing! We watched some TV and then I went to bed, that's all!" Kagome said hurriedly, giving Sango a 'drop it _now,_ and I'll tell you _later_, as long as you tell me what happened' look, which Sango gave a slight nod to, as a deal.

"Whatever. Let's go! We've been standing in the same spot for fifteen minutes!" Sango exclaimed. She unconsciously grabbed Miroku's free hand and dragged him into the nearest clothes store, before he could protest. Inuyasha and Kagome blinked at the same time, then exchanged a knowing glance.

They entered the store together, the only comment being, "I wonder why she was so intent on taking him in here... Alone, what's she going to do, change for him?" Which was from Inuyasha.

Kagome attempted to glare at him, but ended up laughing at his remark, the thought of last night floating through her head, and unbeknownst to her, in Inuyasha's as well, but, she didn't reply, in fear of saying something about what she did while he was 'sleeping.'

Inuyasha copied her actions, staying silent, scared of the same thing as she was. The fear of the truth slipping out. The fear of letting their true feelings be known.

It was the fear of admitting that they were in love with one another, that was the fear that they were sharing at the moment.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And cut! All done! With chapter thirteen! Yay me! ( ( Does little random handshake with the stuffed dog beside her as celebration ) ) Hehe... I don't think this chapter had that much of a plot... And I see many more chapters in the story in the future, what luck I have, starting a story that will have a billion chapters, but, whatever, as long as people like it, I will write until complete! **

**So, how was it? Press the little blue button (I know people say it is purple, but on my computer, it's blue, I have it set that way, so ha:) ) and leave a comment, please!**

**--Ponystripes**


	14. In the Danger zone

**Chapter fourteen is here! I can't believe I actually got this far in this story! Well, here is your chapter peoples! Have fun! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Fourteen - In the Danger zone**_

"I wonder how the trip will be?" Kagome asked as the group entered her and Sango's dorm from the mall. The boys dropped their 'luggage' and collapsed onto the couch as if they had been carrying five two ton buckets around all day. That would be a bit over exaggerated...

"Well, it's a camping trip, so it's bound to be fun..." Sango replied, making her way to the kitchen for a drink.

"For people who like the outdoors..." Kagome said bluntly, letting herself sit in one of the bar stools. She looked at the boys, who were just watching the room speechlessly, like something was going on, when nothing was.

"Are you two still alive?" She asked, walking over to them, and waving a hand in front of their faces, the other hand on her hip, trying to get them out of their 'trance.'

"Hey! Move..." Inuyasha said, gently moving her so he was sitting beside him, and so he could continue to watch what he was watching. Miroku didn't say anything.

"They must be coming down with something..." Sango stated, walking over to close the dorm door, but, the boys told her to stop.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, she got up and made her way to the door to see what they were looking at. She wasn't sure what to feel when she seen what they were staring at, but, she did know what to say.

"You know, you don't have to watch the television in the 'neighbor's' room, we have one you know! But, you're not watching girls wrestling on our TV..." Kagome said, motioning for Sango to shut the door so the others would come back to reality.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Miroku complained, crossing his arms and pouting, and, for once, Inuyasha agreed, doing the same.

"You were watching a woman trying to take the lingerie off of another woman in a wrestling ring thing!" Sango exclaimed, discusted at the thought. "Now, Miroku, I would expect this from you..." She finished, glaring at him.

"But, Inuyasha! You're becoming a pervert too! We can't live with two perverts!" Kagome said, completing Sango's sentence.

"You know for once, I agree with what Miroku said a long time ago, it's human nature, well, male's at least, to..." Inuyasha began, but, he couldn't remember how what he was supposed to say was supposed to go.

"Admire the beautiful essence of the female race, that we were blessed to be in the presence of on this lovely day." Miroku finished simply, leaning back on the couch and looking around for the remote to turn the TV on and continue watching their little show.

"Yeah! What he said..." Inuyasha said, staring at the blank television screen, hoping it would magically come on if he thought about it enough.

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances, and Sango held up the remote, which she had snatched before either Inuyasha or Miroku could get to it and turn the TV on.

Miroku noticed the item in her hand. "Okay, that's not fair!" He whined.

"Ha, if you think that's not fair, you'll hate us now, you're not watching TV in this dorm until Sango and I are sure that that stupid wrestling show is over." Kagome said. She took the remote from Sango and took the batteries out, then tossed the 'broken' remote to them, and then she walked over and unplugged the TV itself.

Miroku and Inuyasha fell over on the couch. Could those women torture them any more?

Kagome smirked in victory. "Pervert... Sss... Perverts, that's what you two are, Perverts." She said, putting emphesis on the 's' at the end of the word 'pervert.'

"Humph. So, we can't watch TV, what _can _we do, then? You took away our only entertainment here!" Miroku asked, standing up to find himself something to do.

"Explore the dorm or something. Do something that's _not _in the perverted category." Sango stated. "Come on, Kagome. We need to talk..." She added before walking into Kagome's room, Kagome at her heels. The went in the room and locked the door, so the boys couldn't disturb them.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched them walk away and dissappear.

"So... what room do you want to go through first?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and joing Miroku. Miroku shrugged.

"Eany, meany, miney, moe?" He suggested. Inuyasha nodded and began to play the game, excluding the room the girls went in.

"-- and my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not it." Inuyasha finished, pointing at one of the doors, the one which his hand had pointed to.

"Isn't that Sango's room?" Miroku asked, walking up to the door and grabbing the handle, as if he was going to go in, but, he hesitated. "If she finds out we went in her room..."

"She gave us permission to 'explore the dorm,' her room is part of the dorm, so, it's live bait, now, let's go!" Inuyasha explained, pushing the door open, and shoving Miroku in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right, Kagome, spill." Sango demanded, as she sat next to the girl on her bed. She waited patiently for her answer.

"Okay, I... Uhhh... All right, he was sleeping... And something just... Overcame me, and I guess I kind of... Kissed him?" Kagome explained, twidling her thumbs nervously in her lap and looking down at the pillow which she was holding.

"You what?" Sango asked in disbelief and shock.

"Just what I said I did. But, I didn't count it as 'stealing my kiss back,' because he wasn't awake, so, yeah..." Kagome began, "By the way, were you serious when you said I had to get my kiss back?" She asked.

"Well, if you were serious, then yes, if not, no." Sango replied truthfully. "So, were you serious when you told me I had to kiss Miroku...?"

"Yes..." Kagome answered. Sango bit her lip.

"Oh boy. Kagome, you have it easy compared to me!" Sango exclaimed, laying down, her head landing on the feather pillow which she had 'stolen' from Kagome a minute before, leaving the other girl with the flat one.

"What do you mean? We are in the same deepness of water right now, Sango! We both have to steal a kiss back, I from Inuyasha, you from Miroku." Kagome stated, Sango hadn't told her about the second kiss yet...

"Not exactly..." Sango muttered just loud enough for her to hear before rolling over and laying on her side so Kagome couldn't see her face without leaning over and looking.

"Oh really? Why do you say that?" Kagome asked, confusion, curiosity, and suspicion mixed in her expression.

"I'm treading dangerous waters..." Sango began, glancing at Kagome, who now looked more confused than ever. "I have to steal _two _kisses from him... And..." She continued, pausing to hear Kagome's exclaimation of 'What? Tell me _everything!_'

One... Two... Three...

"What? Tell me _everything!_" Kagome exclaimed.

There it was.

Sango sighed and say up, a little embarrassed by having to tell Kagome _everything, _but, it was fair.

"Okay, so some strange way we ended up in a 'tickle fight'... I don't remember how... Oh right, I said 'thank you' for something, but, I stopped myself before I said it, and he wanted to know what it was, so he tickled me, and then... After he found out what it was, he kissed me again, saying it 'was a goodnight kiss' and then he went to bed..." Sango began to explain. Kagome was leaning closer with every word she said.

"Ohhhhh!!! Sango!" Kagome squealed, grabbing Sango and pulling into a choking hug. A minute passed before she let her go.

"That's awesome! Oh my gosh! You two really are getting somewhere! And don't you say 'it was just a friendly kiss' that's what you said the first time! Besides, if you kissed back, it wasn't just a friendly kiss... Did you kiss him back...?" Kagome asked, anticipation taking over her.

"Uhhh... Erm, yes?" Sango replied, her face heating up. Kagome's eyes widened and she brought Sango into another hug. Sango decided it's best not to tell the overexcited girl about the whole bed incident, if she wanted to be able to stay alive...

"Enough about me, is that all that happened with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, changing the subject quickly. Kagome nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's all right now, I'm just so scared. What if he still likes Kikyo? What if he does, and then I tell him I like him after trying, or succeeding, to take back my kiss?" Kagome worried, tucking her knees under her chin and setting her head on them sadly.

"What if he doesn't still like Kikyo, and he returns your feelings?" Sango said, pointing out the bright side. Kagome looked at her in question. "There's two sides to every situation, Kagome, you can't always look at the bad side, look at the good side, it'll make you feel a lot better." She continued.

Kagome smiled at her best friend and brought her into a not-do-deadly hug. "Thanks, Sango. I don't know what I'd do without you. Now, come on, I'm sure the boys are dead bored out there and we should give them the TV back..." She said, standing up and making her way to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She sure has a lot of stuff, doesn't she?" Inuyasha asked, going through one of Sango's drawers, picking through the items she had in it.

Miroku leaned over to look at what Inuyasha was looking at. "Yeah, she does -- Woah!" He exclaimed as he opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. Inuyasha set down the address book he was looking through and knelt down to look at what Miroku had found.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha burst into laughter at the sight of what he seen, Miroku chuckled himself, but was more surprised at what he saw.

"Look at these! They're like ... silk!" Inuyasha said, picking up one if the garments and examining it.

"Inuyasha! Don't touch that! But, you're right, I never knew Sango wore such expensive lingerie." Miroku said, gently taking the undergarment that Inuyasha had picked up and set it back in the drawer.

"Is that polka dotted?" Inuyasha asked, reaching over to the other side of the drawer and picking up the item.

"Most likely to go with a black shirt, or a polka dotted shirt..." Miroku pondered. "Does she even have one of those?" He asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Let's check." He suggested. He stood up and walked over to her closet of clothes to see if she had a black or polka dotted shirt. Miroku joined him shortly after.

"Jeez! She has a lot of clothes, too!" Inuyasha exclaimed, going through the rack of shirts, pants, jackets, and shorts.

"Yeah ... but, she never wears half of them..." Miroku said, picking out one of her shirts. "Like this one."

"Well, no duh! That thing would barely cover her! It would end right below her chest!" Inuyasha stated.

"It's made that way, Inuyasha. And Sango being so insecure of herself would probably die before she wore it." Miroku explained. "But it is black..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I bet you'd die to see her in it." He said.

"Most likely." Miroku agreed, grinning. "And you'd die to see Kagome in one. Only, Kagome would probably wear one before Sango would." He added.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up!"

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome's voice rang through the door.

"Crap! Lock the door so we can put everything back!" Inuyasha quietly told Miroku. They returned everything to normal, then, they took the chance of leaving the room.

"Why were you in my room?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"You said to explore the house, we did eany, meany, miney, moe, and it landed on your room, so we went in and had a look around." Inuyasha explained casually, Miroku had already made his way to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"What? Did you go through anything?" Sango demanded to know, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Nope. We just looked around and examined everything that was on the top of everything, and we looked in your closet, but that's it." Miroku lied walking beside her and sitting down on a bar stool.

"If I find out you're lying, you'll regret the day you were born..." Sango warned, walking into her room to look everything over. Everything.

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances. Hopefully she didn't notice anything different...

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha ha ha! I don't know about you, but that was one funny chapter. Lol. I am crazy, ain't I? Well, at the beginning of the chapter, I gave you all a hint of the following chapter that will be coming up either tonight, or tomorrow sometime. Depends on how I feel. Most likely tonight. I updated early today because ... well, truly, I don't have a reason why. I feel lonely, my best friend is going to the beach from tomorrow 'till Sunday! Wahhh!! I'm going to miss her. ( ( cries ) ) Well, I guess to make up for her absence, I will just write more! Lucky for you guys!**

**Well, review by pressing the purple, blue, or gray ( Hehe, moon-bunny-princess ) ... heck, it may even be green for all I know ( That would be awesome! But I like blue better :P ) button!**

**--Ponystripes**


	15. Fun, Fun, Fun

**Update up! Woot! Do you guys like camping? I do! Well, why am I asking you this... The world may literally never know, then again, maybe, it may! Ha! **

**Can I get any more confusing? I bet I can! Did you know that I know that he knows that I don't know that she knows that I know that you know that I may know that he knows what I know that I know I know. Now, tell me if that makes any sense to you. (If it does, you have officially became a member of the... condom club! Ehem, condom equals confusion plus random, by the way.)**

**Anyway, the disclaimer anyone?**

**Random person-- Disclaimer: Ponystripes doesn't own Inuyasha, neither do I.**

**There we go, happy, happy, joy, joy! I am in a good mood, that's good, right? Right. All right, let's be on, sha'll we? Oh, and by the way, this chapter is Monday night, the night of the trip, 'Kay? Just wanted to clarify that I skipped a few days. Oh, and I will tell you, this chapter signifies the reason why this fic is rated 'T,' there's nothing **_**bad**_**, but, you have been warned, just incase, so don't come yelling at me, but, I don't write... ehem, 'wrong' type things, so don't worry. **

_**Now, **_**I will give you the chapter. Goody, goody, great!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Fifteen - Fun, Fun, Fun**_

"Why did I have to come again?" Kikyo complained as everyone crowded into the mini-van that they were using to get to the camping place. It was only the five of them; Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, and worst of all, for Kikyo and Kagome, they all had to share the same tent.

"Really, why did she have to come...?" Kagome muttered to herself, crossing her arms in an agitated way. Inuyasha's ears twitched as a signal that he had picked up the quiet words that she had said.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, who was sitting to his right, Sango on his left, since they were sitting in the backseat, Kagome in the front passenger's, and Kikyo driving in the driver's seat. Inuyasha nodded.

"Because you're the 'chaperone.' And really, it's your fault that you have to come, if you wouldn't have complained about us being a 'crazy batch of insane lunatics' the admissionary wouldn't of made us have to be 'chaperoned.' It's not like we're_ that _crazy!" Sango stated, answering Kikyo's question.

"Don't you blame me that you and you're stupid friends are mental lunatics!" Kikyo growled, glaring at Sango through the rearview mirror.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, turning her attention towards the driver who had just insulted her and her friends. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. All of you did, and don't deny it, you all know you're crazy/" Kikyo sneered, turning onto the main highway. "And--" She continued, but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kikyo, shut up." He said, before returning his gaze to the window. Miroku and Sango stared at him in disbelief.

"Did he just tell her to 'shut up'?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

" I believe he did..." Miroku replied, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously. Sango looked at Kagome, who had completely unbuckled her seat belt and leaned around to see Inuyasha, to make sure she had heard what she thought she did.

"Inuyasha...? Are you sure you want to go on this trip, because if not we can--" Kagome began to ask him, but he cut her off as well.

"Damnit, woman, shut up, Kagome! I don't feel like talking right now!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked taken aback and hurt. She was only concerned about him, and he just snapped at her. She didn't say anything else, only turned back around and buckled her seat belt back together. Kikyo even looked a little shocked that he had spoken to Kagome that way, and glanced at the girl from her seat.

"Uhhh... don't worry about it, he's just being moody, you know he has his days." Kikyo told her, not taking her eyes off of the road now. Kagome slowly turned to look at her. Was she being _nice?_ _Nice_, to _her? _To _Kagome?_ Who died?

"Yeah... I guess..." Kagome said a bit sadly. Really, Inuyasha could have asked her to be quiet if he wasn't feeling good or something... instead of almost yelling at her.

"I think it might have something to do with Inuyasha having to stay with both Kikyo and Kagome, I mean, he's going to have to put up, and pay attention, to each one." Miroku said to Sango quietly, but not at a whispering tone. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"It's not that!" He snapped, intervening into the conversation, startling Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Kikyo both watched them in the review mirror.

"Then, what is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, putting up her defensive shields, like always, when someone started an argument with her, meanwhile, Inuyasha was taking out his offensive weapons for the fight.

"I.. Don't feel that good. And Kagome and Kikyo arguing isn't going to help. I have a majpr headache, but, it's starting to go away..." Inuyasha said, ending the confusing of why he had yelled at the girls.

"That's what Kagome was trying to talk to you about!" Miroku said, looking at Inuyasha with a blank expression, not to hide what he was thinking, just because he wasn't thinking anything.

"Feh. Whatever. Sorry, Kagome... Kikyo..." Inuyasha gave in, crossing his arms and looking back out the window. Kikyo turned her attention back to the road, Kagome smiled slightly in relief, knowing he wasn't mad at her or something like that.

"It's okay." She whispered. Nobody else heard her, except Inuyasha, who's ears twitched at her voice. He didn't say anything back, because he realized it was so quiet that no one else had heard it.

A few minutes passed before Kikyo pulled the van over, confusing everyone.

"Why did we stop? It's not the camping area..." Sango asked.

"Yeah... I kind of don't know where the place is... I just drove to where I know was the right way, and I don't exactly know the rest of the way..." Kikyo admitted. Kagome slapped herself on the forehead at the girl's answer, Inuyasha gave her a pitying stare, Sango sighed, and Miroku unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked him as he stood up slightly.

"Kikyo trade places with me." He said, then he turned his attention to Sango to answer her question, "I'm going to drive, I know where the place is."

Sango's eyes went wide as she looked back and forth between Miroku and Kikyo. "I have to sit by her!?" She exclaimed.

"You'll live." Miroku stated as Kikyo opened the driver door and went around the van while Miroku hopped in the front seat. Kikyo opened the side door and slipped in silently.

"No! Inuyasha!" Sango complained, grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him so he was sitting in the middle seat before Kikyo could get there, causing Kikyo to fall in Inuyasha's previous seat.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Sango, looking for an explanation.

"I'm not sitting by her!" Sango explained simply.

Kikyo sighed. "Does everyone here hate me?" She asked innicently. Miroku shrugged.

"No." He answered. Kagome and Sango looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? I don't hate her. She never did anything to _me,_ and honestly, Sango, what did she ever do to you?" Miroku asked as he returned the van to the highway. Sango let out a deep breath.

"Nothing... I guess... But... Kagome and Inuyasha don't like her! So, I just decided to go with it..." Sango said, looking at the window, even though she could tell Miroku was looking at her briefly through the mirror.

"I don't hate her!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "She may be my ex, but I don't hate her!"

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, turning her head to look at him.

"I said I don't hate her! I don't have a reason to!" Inuyasha explained. Kagome's glare got more intense at the words.

"Do you not remember what I told you the other night? She _used _you!" Kagome said, turning back around in a huff, angrily.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago, I don't care about the past any more." Inuyasha stated simply, clariying the statement.

Kagome let out an irritated sound from her throat that sounded something close to a growl. Sango and Miroku both looked at her. She was very agitated. Some trip this was turning out to be. They had only been on the road about twenty minutes!

"Is that why you hate me?" Kikyo asked Kagome from her seat, watching to see if the girl made any sign of movement.

"Yes! And well, because you hate me." Kagome said in an angry voice. Kikyo didn't reply. Another moment passed before Inuyasha erupted.

"Damn Kagome! I was the one who got hurt, and you're the one who's upset about it?" He nearly yelled, after her previous words rang through his head.

"I'm not upset! I'm just angry because you take it so easily, like it never happened! What, do you still like her or something?" Kagome glowered at him in the mirror.

"And what if I did?" Inuyasha asked, stubborness and anger making a bad combination.

"What?!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled at his comment. Sango resisted the urge to slap him for saying such a thing, and Kagome had to stop herself from sitting him, and causing the vehicle to be damaged, after all, it was a rental...

"I said, 'What if,' not 'I do,' jeez, you take things way too seriously! I don't still like her, damn women. Get of my back. ou shouldn't hate Kikyo! She didn't do anything to either of you." Inuyasha defended. Sango finally hit him.

"What was that for?" He yelled, temper flaring even more.

"That wasn't funny Inuyasha!" Sango said sternly, pointing at Kagome, who was now looking more upset than before.

_'He's a liar! He keeps taking her side! He's probably glad that she's coming with us, so he can sleep close to her and all that stupid crap!' _Kagome thought sadly to herself, tears welling up in her eyes, she was having a hard time holding them back.

Inuyasha felt guilt wash through him. He glanced at Kikyo, who was watching silently with a poker face on. "Kagome?" He called to the girl.

"What?" She snapped out, choking on the word slightly.

"I said I don't still like her, she doesn't still like me either. Kikyo and I are just friends." Inuyasha explained to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

Sango patted him on the head slightly. "Good boy." She said. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Don't touch the ears, Sango." He warned. She removed her hand and placed it back in her lap.

"So... What was that argument about, again?" Kikyo asked.

"Who hates you." Sango answered bluntly.

"Right..." Kikyo replied, looking back out the window.

"So... who hates her, now?" Inuyasha asked, looking at everybody in the vehicle individually.

"I don't." Miroku stated, once again.

"I don't hate her, but I don't like her." Sango said, truthfully, glancing at Kagome to make sure she didn't hurt her feelings, if she had, Kagome made no notion of it.

"The feeling's mutual." Kikyo said, referring to Sango.

"I don't..." Inuyasha said once again, looking at Kagome for her answer.

"No comment." Kagome answered gruffly.

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked. He was already getting on Kagome's last nerve by now, and she was about to yell at him.

"--" Kagome tried to begin, but Miroku interrupted her by honking the van's horn. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head from the loud noise, and Kagome turned her rage towards Miroku.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily.

"One; we're here, and two; I am tired of you guys arguing, so just drop it, forget it ever happened. We're here to have a good time, not bite each other's heads off." Miroku explained, opening the door and sliding out with his last word, and going to the back doors to get the supplies out.

Sango smiled at his actions. Miroku should mean 'peacemaker,' in her book, it already did.

Kagome's glare receded and she looked over to Sango, who shrugged.

"Do you have something against fights?" Inuyasha called to Miroku as he unbuckled his seat belt to get out and help him.

"Yes. Violence is not the answer to anything, Inuyasha. Something you do not know, and truthfully, I don't think you ever will." Miroku called back. Inuyasha growled at his answer.

Kagome smiled. Everything was back to normal, except the fact that she had to spend her 'vacation' with her nemesis, and sleep in the same tent as her.

Lucky her...

------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire blazed in front of them all. It was silent. Inuyasha's eyes ran over each person around him. Kagome was staring at the fire, deep in thought, Kikyo had lain down across from Kagome and he, but was far from sleeping, Sango was plucking at a piece of grass around her, and Miroku was sitting right next to her, watching her do the activity.

It was a good thing they had all eaten before they had came, because they had brought absolutely nothing to eat. Inuyasha cleared his throat as if he was going to say something, but never did. It was the same process, every two minutes he would clear his throat, the others would look at him, and then he'd shake his head, signalling a 'never mind.' By now, everyone had just stopped paying him any mind.

A few more minutes passed, the silence stretching out unbearably thin, very easy to break. Now, even the regular, human ears could hear the breathing of someone across from them. That was a bit sad.

"Okay. How about we play a game?" Kagome finally suggested.

"You have any ideas?" Miroku asked, peeling his attention away from Sango's hand, that was stil plucking grass.

"Well... Truth or Dare, I Dare You, Twenty Questions, I Spy, The Color Game..." Kagome pondered outloud.

"I don't care." Kikyo said from her spot.

"I don't either." Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time, not exactly caring.

"Sango?" Kagome asked for the girl's oppinion.

"Not anything with dares in it, I Spy is too boring... The Color Game is for second graders... and Twenty Questions is okay, just really long, especially with five people." Sango stated. Kikyo sat up and blinked.

"Do you have an objection for everything?" She asked, looking acrossed the fire at Sango.

"No..." Sango replied.

"Well," Kagome began, breaking into Kikyo and Sango's 'conversation,' "We could play a shorter version of twenty questions... like... a teamed thing! But someone will have to have an extra person on their team..." She said, nodding toward Kikyo.

"No. I'll just watch." Kikyo insisted, trying not to cause any problems now, who knows what could be in the woods that they could disturb with their arguing?

"Okay then, we'll do ten questions per team, then? So, who's on who's team?" Kagome asked.

"I think it would be interesting for boys' against girls'?" Kikyo suggested, she had already lain back down, her eyes closed, hands behind her head, and was just 'trying' to fit in.

"You know... it would be different to have it that way, since it's normally Miroku and I against Inuyasha and you, and besides, with you and me as a team, Kagome, we could come up with some good questions." Sango agreed, a small smirk playing with her lips. Kagome caught on to what she was saying.

"All right. Sango come here." Kagome said. Sango made her way from Miroku's side to Kagome's. Inuyasha wasn't exactly liking this. He was normally with Kagome, and this... there was just something fishy with this plot, but, he went over and sat down next to Miroku, nonetheless, no use on ruining the girls' fun...

Even though they were so going to regret challenging them...!

"Let's make this a little more interesting, sha'll we?" Inuyasha said slyly, one of his fangs glimering in the firelight as he grinned.

"How is that?" Miroku asked, not having a clue what his friend was talking about.

"Okay, so, if the team doesn't want to answer a question they have to disregard an article of their clothing." Inuyasha explained casually.

"What?!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed. Kikyo rolled her eyes. Miroku looked at Inuyasha as if he had just seen a monster, but then, a huge grin came upon his face.

"You learn well, Inuyasha, you learn well." Miroku stated, giving Inuyasha his congratulations.

"No way!" Sango exclaimed, both her and Kagome's faces going red at the thought.

"Come on, we do whatever you want when you add a rule, just once?" Miroku asked, giving the puppy dog face, Inuyasha soon did the same, just for the heck of it. It was vacation day, time to break the rules...

Kagome gulped. They were right. Sango growled. They were backed into a corner.

"Hold on!" Kagome said. She grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her back so she could whisper into her ear.

"How many pieces of clothes do you have on?" She whispered to her.

"Shirt, shorts, underwear, bra. I already took off shoes and socks, hairtie doesn't count as clothes..." Sango muttered back.

"Crap. Same here. I don't think they'd make us take off everything! I mean, they may be perverts... since Miroku is rubbing off on Inuyasha... but they have enough decency as men to let us stop when we get too uncomfortable... right?" Kagome whispered.

"Let's make it a rule." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Okay, we'll play on one condition." Kagome said loud enough for the boys to hear.

"And it is?" Miroku asked, a smug grin on his face.

"If we want to stop 'undressing' we are aloud. That's fair." Kagome explained. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances.

"All right." Miroku agreed.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. The girls looked at one another. They were in trouble.

"All right. Five questions per person, ten per team, deal?" Sango said. Everyone nodded.

"You two can go first." Kagome said. She glanced over at Kikyo, and noticed she was sleeping. Good.

Inuyasha and Miroku huddled together and began to ponder the questions they could ask until they came up with one.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Fifteen, done! The only reason I have ended this chapter here, is because I have to think of twenty questions for the next chapter. Haha, smart of me... well, I hope you like it! Told you it wasn't really **_**bad**_**so yeah.**

**Review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	16. Twenty Questions

**I am so proud of myself! I actually sat down, and wrote out twenty whole questions, and answers, for this chapter! That, my dear readers, is amazing, considering I have very little patience. And no, the characters are not going to end up naked (for you perverts out there, sorry) I decided on one clothing item each coming off, so yeah. Do I say 'so yeah' a lot to you? I seriously think I need to drop that phrase... AND, not in this chapter, but in one of the other chapters to come, I have been completely inspired by **_**Inuyashagrl101's **_**Fic, to put something in here, no I won't tell you what, but you can get a hint (maybe) from reading her fic "What I've Been Looking For" it's good!**

**Any-didly-doo, the disclaimer anyone?**

**Didly-doo- Disclaimer: Ponystripes don't be owning nothing. Well, she owns me, but that's because I'm her imaginary friend ... that's not the point though ... the point is--**

**Ponystripes- Didly-doo, don't start babbling, I have a chapter to write.**

**Didly-doo- Awww...**

**Anyhow! Here is the chapter, just ignore Didly-doo, he talks... a lot, like, more than me, and it gets annoying, I normally keep him in my room until I finish typing, so he doesn't bug me, but, he escaped, and I don't feel like returning him right now, so lucky you! You get to meet my imaginary friend. ( ( sigh ) ) Why did I create such an annoying creature? Oh, that's right ... because I wanted someone like me...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Sixteen - Twenty Questions**_

"Okay, we have a question." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha parted from their 'thinking circle.' Inuyasha made himself comfortable on top of the cooler so he could see each face clearly as each question was asked.

"All right, shoot." Kagome said in a challenging tone. It was the first question, and she was already riled up.

"Okay, this is to Kagome." Miroku started, taking a deep breath, and looking as if he was trying to remember the question, "Did you really ever consider saying 'yes' to Kouga one of the many times that he asked you out?" He asked.

Kagome blinked. That question _had _to of been thought up mainly by Inuyasha, since it had 'Kouga' in it.

"Truthfully?" Kagome asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yes." Inuyasha said, everyone was waiting for her answer, and really, only Sango knew what was about to happen.

"Yeah, I did. The first time he asked me, when we had first met, but that's all." Kagome answered. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he growled quietly, trying to conceal his jealousy, but was failing miserably at it.

"Okay, your turn, ladies." Miroku said, leaning his back against the side of the tent lightly, as to not knock it down.

"All right." Kagome said. While the boys had been thinking of what to ask, they had already thought up their questions, and 'tried' to memorize them quickly, they decided on taking turns, Kagome asks a question, Sango asks a question, Kagome, Sango, and so on and so forth.

"Just to let you know, this question was completely my idea out of curiosity, Miroku, Sango had nothing to do with it, and that means that it is to you." She continues, nodding to Miroku, "Of all the women you have ever dated, do you think you have ever felt more than 'just a temporary date' for any of them?" She asked.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and actually consider the question carefully, going through every girl he could remember dating, and that was a lot.

"Honestly, if I did, I don't remember her, and that's probably a negative sign, so, no, I don't think I ever have ... yet." He answered, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, and sliding against a tree swiftly so that he was laying down, half sitting up.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Miroku had had a lot of girlfriends, but, he never felt anything for any of them, that was a but absurd.

"Yup. I mean, if I actually really had strong, strong feelings for them, then I'd still be in a relationship, correct?" Miroku stated.

"You can't keep a relationship, Miroku. You get a new girlfriend every week, and yet, they don't notice that your relationships never work out." Sango said bitterly, giving him a flat glare.

"Have you not noticed that I haven't gone out with anyone in almost three months now?" Miroku asked, in an 'I know everything' voice, he obviously was going somewhere with this.

"Actually... I did, I also noticed that girl Shima ask you out ... yesterday... I think, and you said 'no.' Now, really, Miroku, your probably just catching the flu, because that is quite unlike you, to turn down a pretty girl." Kagome declared.

"Shima asked you out?" Inuyasha and Sango said in unison, Inuyasha from shock, and Sango from anger. Shima and Sango shared a hatred for one another more than Kagome and Kikyo, and Kagome and Kikyo weren't exactly 'enemies' any more, more like acquaintances, in a way, and Shima had learned to stay away from Miroku, especially when Sango was around, and even if she wasn't, Shima normally didn't say 'hello' to Miroku.

"Yes. She did." Miroku said calmly, waiting for Inuyasha's laughter and Sango's huff of jealousy, that always happened when a girl asked him out, even if he said 'no' to the girl who had asked the question. Miroku wasn't stupid, he knew when Sango was angry out of jealousy, or when she was angry out of anger, and most of the time, it was the first reason.

Just as expected, a few seconds later, Inuyasha burst into pitying laughter, and Sango crossed her arms and leaned back against the log that was behind her abruptly.

"All right, all right, can we just carry on with the game? We are on question two, and we have been playing for ten minutes already." Kagome interrupted, changing the subject and steering it back on track.

"Okay, my turn right?" Inuyasha asked after he had stopped laughing, making sure, when the others nodded, he continued. "Okay, Sango..."

"What is it?" Sango asked, signaling for him to ask his question.

"Why do you always get so mad when Miroku flirts with other women, or other women, flirt with him?" Inuyasha asked, hiding the grin that was trying to make it's way onto his lips. Miroku's eyebrows shot up at the question, and a smirk formed on his lips as he gazed at the girl who's face was steadily glowing with a red hue that wasn't from the fire.

Sango gulped. She had to make up an excuse, fast. "Uhhh ... because..." She began, her eyes darted around the campsite as she tried to think of a reason to use as an excuse.

"Because..." Inuyasha pushed, causing her to glare at him.

"Because! It gets annoying after a while!" Sango said, biting her lip at her lie, and looking away quickly.

"Oh really? Is that all?" Inuyasha asked. He knew the real reason why, he had heard Sango and Kagome discussing it one day after class, and he had told Miroku, who had stated, with a grin, that he was already aware of it, the fact that she was jealous.

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed quickly, a little too quick.

"Mhm, right... you lie." Inuyasha said, ending the question. "But, it is your turn, liar. Go ahead and ask."

Sango glared at Inuyasha once more, and thought about which question to ask him. She ran the five of her options through her head and just decided to go with the most simple one, it was only her first, anyway.

"Why do you have a few physical features of a dog, Inuyasha?" She asked. Kagome buried her head in her hands to stop herself from laughing, since that had been a question that she had suggested. He had never told them why he looked partially like a dog, and she was curious.

Inuyasha blinked. "What kind of question is that?" He asked, irritated.

"One that you have to answer, or you have to obey your own rule and take off a piece of clothing." Kagome answered matter-of-factly.

"Fine then." Inuyasha said. He reached behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt, and yanked it off, so he was shirtless. "I don't answer." He said, tossing the shirt aside.

Sango rolled her eyes. It figures that he wasn't going to answer, but, Kagome was having a hard time controlling her eyes. It's not like it was the first time she had seen Inuyasha with his shirt off, but, it got her every time.

"All right then, my turn." Miroku stated, barely noticing that Inuyasha had removed his shirt. "Sango, is it true that your family are so-called 'rednecks?' Even if they don't act like them?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, knowing that this question had originated from him, since he was intently awaiting the answer. Sango took a deep breath before bursting out into laughter.

"Whew. Okay, I am sorry, that was just funny. But, yes, they are, but, you all know that unless you get to know them, and I mean really get to know them, they don't appear that way at all." Sango answered, a huge smile on her face as she did so.

Kagome laughed. "Okay, Inuyasha, my question is to you." She said. Inuyasha nodded. "Were you seriously name after that T.V character, 'Inuyasha?'"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How many people had asked him that since he was born now? " Yes, I was, now please don't ever ask me that again!" He replied, growling slightly from annoyance, and the girls weren't helping when they cracked up into laughter.

"Could you guys quiet down?" Kikyo's voice rang through the air as she rolled over silently on the grass across from them. The others turned their attention toward the once sleeping girl.

"Sorry!" Kagome said apologetically. "We didn't mean to wake you..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she was a stranger. Now Kagome was being nice to Kikyo? The world was coming to an end, wasn't it?!

"'Kay, Inuyasha, go." Miroku said, continuing the game.

"This is to Sango. Do you consider that kitten of yours, Kirara, part of the family? Like you feed her human food regularly, and take her places when you go on vacation with the family, and you always make sure that the place allows pets?" Inuyasha asked. He hated cats, and hoped the answer was 'no.'

But, Sango wasn't the type of person who follows what Inuyasha wanted.

"Of course we do! She _is _part of the family!" Sango exclaimed, making it clear of what she thought. Inuyasha sighed. Everyone seemed to love cats more than dogs anymore...

"Whatever. Go." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku..." Sango said, gaining his attention for his question. She looked at him suspiciously. "Do you choose the girls you like from just looks, or personality?" She asked.

"That is a hard question, that I can't answer." Miroku stated truthfully.

"Then take something off, Miroku!" Inuyasha said, glad that he wasn't about to be the only person who had taken off a garment.

Miroku chuckled. "Okay, then. What should I take of?" He asked, looking at Sango, a sly smirk toying with his lips. "Sango, how about you choose, since it was your question, hmm?"

Sango's eyes went wide. Kagome bit back a giggle. Inuyasha just stared expressionlessly, waiting for her to say something.

"Uhhh... Why me?" She asked, innocently.

"Well, let's see, do you like the bottom half, or the top half better?" Kagome teased. Sango blushed, and smacked her on the back side of the head.

"How about neither?" She said, crossing her arms, determined not to answer.

"Just say shorts, Sango! I took off my shirt, so he can take off his shorts." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"I agree, it's even." Kagome said, nodding cheerfully. Sango sighed, really, why her?

"Fine. Shorts." She mumbled, not looking at anybody. By the time she looked to see if he was done, he was sitting in his boxers and his white shirt, grinning.

"Sha'll we continue?" Kagome suggested, not waiting for an answer. "Miroku, have you ever drank anything with alcohol in it, and if you have, have you ever gotten drunk?"

Sango gasped quietly, and looked at Miroku. She was the only person who knew about what had happened between his mother and father, and she was sure that that question would cause him to have to think about it, at least for a brief moment. Miroku's gaze didn't falter, even as the memory was rustled in his head, he only glanced at Sango for a moment before answering.

"No, I have not drank any alcohol, and I do not plan on it, anytime soon." He said simply, hiding any sign of sadness from his voice.

"Really? Why?" Kagome asked curiously, oblivious of everything.

"Because, it can do things to you, bad things." Miroku replied. Kagome and Inuyasha both knew there was something that he wasn't telling them, but, they just let it go.

"Okay. Inuyasha, your turn." Sango said, moving the game along.

"Kagome, will you and Kikyo ever be friends again?" Inuyasha asked casually. Kagome didn't answer for a minute, giving the question a lot of thought.

" I guess ... if you can forgive her, I can too. But, she has to ask me to be her friend first, I'm not doing it!" Kagome finally said, adding the last part stubbornly.

"Well, at least it's better than nothing." Miroku said, shrugging.

"Yeah, Sango. Your go." Inuyasha agreed while, at the same time, moving the game on.

"Alrighty, Miroku. Have you ever told someone unrelated to you that you loved them and you knew that you didn't mean it?" She asked. Kagome was surprised at the seriousness of the question, along with Inuyasha, but, Miroku answered nonetheless.

"No. I haven't, I wouldn't do that, because if we ended up separating, it would give the other person the wrong idea." He answered sincerely. Nobody else said anything, until Kagome decided to continue the game.

"Well... Miroku, are you going to go?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, let me think." He replied. A minute passed before he came up with a question, and he had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Okay. This is to both Kagome and Sango. Say you two were playing a game of 'I Dare You,' with some random people, and the ruled were, 'if you didn't do the dare, you had to sleep with the person who dared it to you,' and lets say that the person dared you to commit suicide, what would you do?" Miroku asked, grinning widely at the question he had come up with.

Kagome's face paled at the question when Inuyasha fell off of the cooler from trying to keep himself from laughing. Sango glared at Miroku, stood up, made her way of to the questioner, and gave him a good slap on the cheek for the inappropriate question.

"We should have known that something like this would have come up!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. Miroku was too busy nursing his cheek to notice her comment.

"Still, it is a part of the game, if you're not going to answer, take it off!" Inuyasha said. "You have to at least take one thing off before you can say 'I don't want to keep undressing,' it's only fair." He added.

"Inuyasha! Who's side are you on?" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Vacation means time to break the rules, right?" He asked, grinning.

Kagome turned into a cherry, and Sango had already buried her face in her hands from embarrassment.

"Come on. Just one piece of clothing. That's all you have to do." Miroku said, trying to persuade them to do what Inuyasha had said.

"Miroku, shut up. You only want the chance to see a girl without her shirt on." Kagome snapped, embarrassed.

"Well, then, what do you have to say about me?" Inuyasha asked. He knew that she couldn't give him an excuse for why he wanted them to follow the game rule.

Kagome glared at him slightly, before sighing. "You know what? Screw it." She said. She walked to her bag and grabbed a blanket, then she quickly slipped off her shirt, and covered herself with the blanket so nothing that hadn't been showing before, was showing now.

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked. Now, they hadn't been expecting that kind of cleverness.

"Good idea!" Sango exclaimed. She jumped up to grab her blanket as well, but Miroku beat he to it.

"Ha ha! I win!" He exclaimed childishly, returning to his seat with her bag.

"Miroku! Give me my stuff!" Sango growled, reaching behind his back to try and get her stuff while she crawled onto his lap slightly, without noticing it, but Inuyasha and Kagome did, and exchanged a knowing glance.

Sango growled in agitation, and glared at both boys, before starting to make her way over to Inuyasha to grab her stuff from him. She would have made it too, if it wasn't for someone's meddling hands holding her fast down onto the owner's lap...

She gasped and struggled to get out of Miroku's grasp, but he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Kagome laughed and decided to join into the fun. She silently made her way over to Inuyasha.

"Give me Sango's blanket while she's preoccupied with Miroku's lap, and I'll hide it in my lap under the blanket, then you can give her her stuff back, and then, she'll have to take off her shirt or shorts anyway." She whispered to Inuyasha. His eyebrows shot up.

"Even you are against her now, some friend you are." He teased, taking out Sango's blanket and handing it to her. Kagome put it under her blanket.

"Move over, let me sit next to you, Inuyasha." Kagome said louder, so the others could hear her, and so they would look over at her. Inuyasha scooted over and let her sit with him on the cooler.

"Inuyasha! Give me my stuff!" Sango cried, squirming in Miroku's lap as she felt like she was going to explode into flames. Inuyasha shrugged and tossed the bag back to her.

Sango looked through it and realized her blanket wasn't there. "Okay, who took it?" She demanded, getting used to sitting in the spot she was in currently quickly.

"No one did, Sango, are you sure you brought it?" Kagome lied, tilting her head in question.

"I thought I did..." Sango whispered more to herself than anyone else. Miroku smirked, he had already figured out what Inuyasha and Kagome had done.

"Oh well." He said, sighing and pretending to act sad that she had 'left her blanket' back at the dorm.

"Come on, it's not like your going to be naked or anything." Kagome said, trying to get her friend to lighten up. She only earned herself a glare.

"Only if she take your blanket off." Sango shot back, evening the score.

"Fine." Kagome gave in, knowing that she would lose anyway. She let the blanket drop to the ground. She shivered slightly as the night air hit her skin, but, she just told herself that she would get used to it.

Inuyasha swore he died the instant she did that. He'd never seen so much of Kagome 'exposed.' And frankly, he was mesmerized.

"Kagome, you're crazy!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome didn't even look the least bit embarrassed, but, she really was, especially since she could feel Inuyasha's stare on her.

"No, she's brave. Are you brave, Sango? Or are you a coward?" Miroku teased playfully, squeezing her waist slightly, causing her to blush even harder than she already was, if that was possible.

"Miroku..." She growled in a threatening tone, but, he wasn't phased in the least.

"Just do it Sango." Inuyasha said, not really knowing what he said, since he was still looking at Kagome.

"I'll help." Miroku said, grinning idiotically. Sango shifted so she was looking at him.

"I'm so going to kill you for this question." She groaned. Miroku took that as a sign that she had given in, and released her slightly. Reluctantly, Sango copied Kagome's actions, but as soon as Miroku's hands made their way back around her waist after her shirt was removed, she instinctively covered herself up by crossing her arms and pressing her back against his chest, so no one could look at her.

Kagome cheered quietly, as to not wake Kikyo up, because Sango had done something none of them thought would ever happen. Inuyasha eventually joined her, and Miroku chuckled lightly, all the attention caused Sango to get even more embarrassed, so she buried her head into Miroku's shoulder unconsciously, but he wasn't complaining.

Kagome shivered. "Well, you guys want to continue?" She asked, her teeth clattering slightly as she spoke, she wasn't in a warm embrace like Sango was, so she was colder.

Inuyasha noticed her shivering, and scooted a bit closer to her, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. Swiftly, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and let them both fall to the ground, and then, before she had the chance to say anything, her brought her into his lap, arms around her waits still, and set his head on the top of hers, like he had done many times before, only they had been alone then.

Kagome blushed at his actions, but relaxed into the hold, forgetting all about the fact that she had no shirt on. "Okay, this is for both Inuyasha and Miroku." She began, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh right, we were playing a game ... sorry, my thoughts were stuck on something else..." Miroku said, a signal for Kagome to ask her question. Sango rolled her eyes at his comment, she knew she was going to regret this camping trip...

"Okay, I want to know, is Nascar™ and wrestling considered sports?" Kagome asked, curiously. Inuyasha looked down at her. The girl sure did know how to change subjects.

"Well, it depends. Some people think so, others don't." Miroku explained.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"I say wrestling is, Nascar's not." Inuyasha replied. Kagome could feel him shrugging.

"I say they both are." Miroku said. _(A/N: I say Nascar is, wrestling isn't... Hehehe)_

"Okay then. Inuyasha, your turn." Kagome said.

"'Kay. Kagome, if it was to save our lives, would you sacrifice yourself?" Inuyasha asked the girl in his arms.

"That has to be the most stupidest questions asked so far!" Kagome exclaimed. "Of course I would!"

"Really?" Miroku asked, tilting his head slightly, causing his head to knock against Sango's slightly. He only tilted his head when he was really curious or interested.

"Yes! I'd do anything if it meant saving you guys." Kagome stated honestly. Inuyasha smiled. Now her remembered why he fell for her, because she was so kind ... completely opposite from him.

"Okay, Sango." Inuyasha said, motioning for her to ask her question.

"Inuyasha, did you ever kiss Kikyo?" Sango asked without hesitation. Kagome felt her body grow cold from the question, and her breath caught in her throat as she waited for the answer.

"No. I didn't." Inuyasha said. Kagome could have sworn that at those words she felt him pull her closer to him...

Sango shot Kagome a 'Told you do' smile and nodded in satisfaction. Kagome began to breath again.

"My turn?" Miroku asked more as a statement. "Okay. Kagome, what would you do if Inuyasha started flirting with everything female?"

Kagome gave Miroku a disbelieving look.

"You mean like you?" Sango said dryly. She hated the thought of Miroku's flirting.

Kagome sighed. "I'd s-i-t him until he stopped." She said simply.

"I need to get Shippo's grandma to get me one of those necklaces..." Sango muttered to herself.

"Why? So I wouldn't be as wild?" Miroku asked her quietly, knowing the others hadn't noticed what she had said. He set his head on her shoulder and let his breath tickle her neck.

Sango let out a small growl that turned more into a whine at his closeness. It was impossible for her to be angry with him when he was holding her like that! Now she knew what Kagome had been talking about every time she would say, 'I just can't stay mad at him when he holds me, it's like a spell, everything slips away.'

Kagome watched the exchange go on between the two, and smiled to herself, leaning into Inuyasha's embrace even more, making herself even more comfortable. She was planning on sleeping there tonight, shirt or no shirt.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe it's Inuyasha's turn..." Kagome said, causing Sango to blush even more, and Miroku to smirk.

"Yes, please to carry on." Miroku said, not removing his head from Sango's shoulder. She bit her lip. He was driving her insane! She'd also know what Kagome meant when she said that too... Jeez, by the end of the night, she'd experience everything that Kagome already had. Damn, she didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but she did know that when they got back at their dorms, Kagome was going to be asking a lot of questions.

"Okay, Kagome, how old do you want to be when you get married?" Inuyasha asked randomly. Kagome tilted her head up so she could look at him.

"I've been thinking about twenty-six..." She said in reply.

"Nine years?" Inuyasha asked, clarifying what she had said. Kagome nodded.

"All right." Miroku said, yawning slightly. "Sango, this is your last question."

Sango nodded. "Inuyasha, are you positive you have absolutely no feelings left for Kikyo, except friends?" She asked.

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate ,"Yes, her and I are nothing but friends, and that's all we'll be ever again." She said. At his words, Inuyasha felt Kagome sigh slightly, causing him to smile.

"Okay, Miroku, you're last one, which means I get the last question!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Miroku nodded. "Sango, this one's for you. Do you act all defensive and tough, even though we all know you are physically and mentally strong, to hide the fact that you're easy to make vulnerable, and easy to overtake?" He asked. Sango's eyes widened, and she knew he was talking about the other night when he had used her weakness to get information out of her.

There was no use in lying. "Yes, I guess I do..." She whispered, staring into the fire which wasn't anything more than a few embers now.

Inuyasha didn't get the meaning of the question, because he was the only person who didn't know what had happened. Kagome just looked at Sango, not saying anything, knowing that she didn't want Inuyasha knowing she had a weakness, because then he would taunt her until the day after she died.

"I get the last one then. Inuyasha, why are you becoming a pervert just like Miroku, now?" Kagome asked.

Sango giggled at the question and Inuyasha blushed lightly. Miroku just acted like the question had not been asked.

"It just wears off I guess..." Inuyasha said, since he really didn't know the answer to the question.

"Told you." Miroku said, yawning again. His grip on Sango loosened as sleep tried to take him from reality, and she sighed, giving in and realizing that that was her bed for the night, not that she minded that much, and leaned back against him, closing her eyes.

Kagome yawned out a 'night guys' and fell asleep almost instantly, the thing called 'sleep' becoming a chain reaction, because Inuyasha had soon followed the others as well.

Kikyo rolled over and sat up, looking at the now asleep group. "It's about time." She whispered to herself, before making her way over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were, and grabbing a blanket, then walking into the empty tent.

"Those people really _are _crazy." She muttered as she zipped up the tent's door and laid down to sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WOW! That was ... long. I am pretty sure that that is twenty questions, if not, pretend it is, because I am not going back and redoing it. Lol. So, how was it? I know, some of the questions were ... random and pointless, but that was the point! Hehe. Well, review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	17. She Won't Say She's in Love

**Chapter seventeen, since sixteen was the one before this, this is seventeen, and if anyone asks me why I just explained that, I really don't know what I will say as your answer, so I recommend not asking me:)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I really don't have anything else to say, I just woke up (literally, but I got bored, so I decided to write) and it's 1:40 in the afternoon, so yeah, I'm writing! Besides, I'm home alone **_**again! **_**And next Monday, I will be posting most likely two chapters because I will have the whole day to myself since my Momma has to be at the doctors at 6:30 in the morning, and my dad has to take her because after she can't drive because she'll be drugged up, and then my dad has to be at the doctors at one in the afternoon, so yeah, I'll be home alone for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter seventeen - She won't admit she's in love**_

"Okay, wake up, all of you wake up and put your clothes on!" Kikyo said as she added a few pieces of wood to the fire. During the night, Inuyasha had fallen over, taking Kagome with him, so now they were asleep as if they were laying in a bed as a couple of some sort, and as for Miroku and Sango, they hadn't moved.

Kagome tried to roll over, ignoring Kikyo's 'wake up.' "Five more minutes." She muttered groggily.

Kikyo knelt down beside her and Inuyasha. "Kagome get up, and wake the others. I can't do it, they won't listen to me." She said, shaking the girl slightly. Inuyasha's arms slipped off of her as he rolled over so that he was pushed up against the cooler as if it was a wall.

Kagome groaned. "Can't we sleep a little longer?" She asked while yawning.

"Well, first of all, we have to be back at the dorms by noon, for all of you and your friends' classes, if you want to get there on time, and we need to find something to eat for breakfast if you guys want anything, since we didn't bring anything..." Kikyo explained, tossing another log into the fire.

Kagome sat up. "How come you're being nice all of a sudden? Is this some kind of trick? The Kikyo I know wouldn't care if we made it to class on time, or if we ate anything for breakfast." She asked, her voice edging on the side of anger.

Kikyo sighed. "Listen, Kagome. I want to get along with you, but you're not making it easy. I realize that you have feelings for Inuyasha and --" She began but Kagome cut her off.

"I do not!" She defended quietly, so not to wake the others yet.

"Yes, you do, and we all know it, anyway, as I was saying... and I know he has the same feelings for you, so I don't feel like getting in the way this time. Besides, I barely feel that way for Inuyasha any more, what I don't get is why you haven't made your move yet." Kikyo continued.

Kagome was silent. Thinking about what she should say.

"Is this some kind of peace treaty?" She asked pointedly. Kikyo shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it, then sure, so what about it? Friends again?" Kikyo asked, turning her attention away from the fire to look at Kagome.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. _'I told him that if he could get over it then I could to, Kikyo hasn't really done anything since the incident in highschool, I guess we could be friends again, but, that doesn't mean that she's going to be like me and Sango, she'd a friend, not a best friend.' _She thought to herself before answering.

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Friends again." Kagome said, smiling. Kikyo nodded and looked back at the fire. The sun was just rising over the trees, casting it's light over everyone, and burning Kagome's eyes, since she had just gotten up, and her eyes weren't used to the morning light yet.

"I think we might have to skip breakfast, you can have Miroku stop by a store quickly or something and pick you guys something out to eat, it's ten thirty now, and it takes an hour to get back, so get them up, and get a decent amount of clothes on, please. I'm surprised you and Sango actually went through with that, 'strip twenty questions' thing." Kikyo said as she stood up and went over to the pieces of the tent which she had took down when she had awoken.

How long had she been up, anyway? "You were awake then?" Kagome asked as she slipped her shirt back on, she'd just change when they got back at the dorm.

"I was awake until you people went to sleep." Kikyo stated, packing the tent's pieces into it's case. Kagome blinked, how come they had all thought that she was asleep? She was a good pretender...

"Oh... okay." Kagome replied. She leaned down and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him back up into a sitting position. "Get up Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, as he blinked, wondering what was going on. "Huh?" He asked.

"It's time to get up, sleepy head." Kagome giggled, handing him his shirt and patting his head, which he growled at slightly. He didn't give her permission to touch his head! Oh, wait, it's Kagome, she did things without permission...

He stood up and stretched, glancing around the camp. "Morning you guys." He yawned out. Honestly, he could have slept the rest of the day away.

"Good morning, Inuyasha" Kikyo said from her spot. Kagome nodded in agreement as she went over to wake the others.

"Sango, Miroku, time to get up!" She said cheerfully. Sango didn't hear her as she was sleeping, so she didn't awaken, but, Miroku, being the light sleeper that he was awoke simply.

"Get sleeping beauty up, and dressed, we have to hurry, and you have to stop at a store so we can grab something to eat, we've got an hour and a half before class starts, so, get on up!" Kagome explained quickly, as she packed everything up.

Miroku shook his head slightly, letting everything register, and looked down at Sango. "Do we have to wake her? We can wake her up when we get back..." He asked.

"Why? It doesn't matter when we wake her, she's not a morning person either way." Kagome said.

"Well, I know that, but she doesn't look like she wants to be disturbed." Miroku said. He gently laid her down, sliding her out of his lap, and stood up, to put the rest of his clothes back on.

"Are you sure you just don't want her to be fully dressed yet?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked at him as if he didn't have a clue as of what he was talking about, before looking back at Sango. He had completely forgotten she had no shirt on, now, isn't that something?

"No... I don't think that's it, in fact, if you hadn't of mentioned it, I wouldn't have remembered." Miroku said, shrugging it off.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "I really think he is coming down with something..." He whispered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Is it a crime for him not to be a pervert one hundred percent of the time?" She asked.

"Well, before we know it, he's going to turn gay!" Inuyasha exclaimed, starting to unconsiously help her with her things.

"I doubt it, Inuyasha. Not with Sango around." Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, you never know..." He replied as she stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Kikyo was standing with her back against a tree, waiting for the others to finish getting everything. Sango was still sleeping, and Miroku was putting her stuff up, since he had already finished with his.

"I'll be in the car." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and then Kikyo disappeared through the trees toward the van.

"So... you two are friends again, I take it?" Miroku asked as he stood up, keys in hand.

"Yeah, we made up..." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled, at least they wouldn't be fighting any more...

"Okay, someone get Sango up!" Inuyasha said. "Because I am not carrying her, and God knows what you'd do if you did, Miroku." He stated. Kagome sighed and walked over to wake her up, she knew the others wouldn't do it, Inuyasha because Sango would kill him if he woke her up, and Miroku because he just plain out wanted to let her sleep.

"Sango, come on get up." Kagome said quietly, shaking her a bit. Sango groaned and opened her eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled, sitting up to see everyone staring at her. Kagome handed her her shirt, which she put on quickly.

"You boys are so scared of her, all you had to do was that!" Kagome exclaimed, standing up while helping Sango to her feet.

"I would have done it, but I didn't want to disturb her." Miroku said as he began to walk away towards the van.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have done it... ever... she's evil when she first gets up!" Inuyasha said as he began to follow him. Kagome looked at Sango and threw her arm over her shoulder's.

"Boys..." Kagome said, laughing freely. Sango smiled widely.

"I agree..." She said.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**A few hours later, after classes.**_

"So, you hear what's going at Kouga's dorm?" Sango asked as she set her books and bag down on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah! I wonder if Inuyasha and Miroku would want to go?" Kagome said casually, pouring a glass of soda for herself. "Want some?" She asked.

"No, I'm going on a diet!" Sango said, grinning. "And I'm sure they'll go, you should ask Inuyasha to go with you."

"Sango! You're not fat, I tell you this everyday! And I'm not letting you go anorexic on me, your drinking this soda rather you like it or not!" Kagome said, ignoring what Sango had said about Inuyasha.

"Fine, fine, if you insist..." Sango gave in, sitting on the bar stool. "One over here, bartender." She said playfully. Kagome slid the glass down to her. They were both in a good mood at the moment.

"I didn't spill it this time!" Kagome exclaimed as she put the soda back in the fridge. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You should totally become a bartender instead of a vet." She said, taking a drink of the coke.

"You think so?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged. Kagome walked over to her stereo."Music?"

Sango smiled. "Sure." She said.

Kagome plugged in her ipod and looked for a song to play. "Ah, here we go, this is your song, Sango." She said, turning the song on before starting to sing along with it.

_/If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that/_

"Kagome! This is _not _my song, it's yours!" Sango exclaimed defensively.

Kagome thought back to what Kikyo had said earlier that morning. "You know, Sango, I think you're right, I do love Inuyasha, but it's more your song, because you won't admit it!" Kagome said, grinning and pointing an accusing finger at the girl. Sango glared at her.

_/Who you think you are kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and who you're thinking of/_

"I am not in love with anyone, I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said stubbornly. Kagome rolled her eyes and put the song on pause for a moment.

"Fine, you sing your part, I'll sing mine." Kagome said, challenging her.

"What? A sing off... over rather I'm in love or not?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded, turning the song back on. Sango sighed deeply, what could it hurt?

"Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no no." Sango began.

Kagome grinned and walked around and set her hands on Sango's shoulders. "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh oh" She sang. Kagome had admitted she was in love with Inuyasha, now it was Sango's turn to admit that she loved Miroku.

Sango shrugged her hands off of her shoulders and spun around in the chair, standing up and looking Kagome sternly in the eye. "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love"

"Keep going." Kagome said.

Sango crossed her arms. "I thought my heart had learned it's lesson, It feels so good when you start out, My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl, Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!""

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed Sango back onto the stool. "You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling, Baby, we're not buying, Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling, Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up that you've got, got it, got it bad."

Sango turned her head swiftly and closed her eyes, arms still crossed. "Woooh, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no no." 

Kagome spun Sango around in the chair, startling her, and she stopped her right so she was facing the wall where they had pictures hung. Kagome walked over and plucked a picture off of the wall and came back, showing it to Sango. "Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love." She said, pointing to Miroku in the picture.

Sango swiped the picture away from her face and stood up and walked back to the couch. "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

Kagome smiled, knowing that something was going into Sango's brain. "You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love." She sang, insisting that she was in love.

Sango glared as she plopped down on the sofa. "You're way off base, I won't say it." She said, shaking her head. "Get off my case, I won't say it."

"Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love." Kagome said, skipping over to the couch and sitting down next to her, draping her arm around her shoulders like she had done earler.

Sango shook her head. "I'm not saying the last part." She declared stubbornly.

"Come on Sango! I admitted I am in love, it's your turn." Kagome said.

"When you tell Inuyasha that you love him, then I'll admit I _am_ in love." Sango said, but when she realized what she said, she clasped her hands over her mouth, blushing.

"You just admitted it!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"No I didn't!" Sango shot back in defense.

"Say it..." Kagome pushed. Sango growled and shook her head. Kagome grinned and poked her in her side.

"Say it..." She repeated. Sango grabbed a pillow and pushed her head against it, mumbling something.

"Without the pillow, I want to hear it!" Kagome said, grabbing the pillow and tugging it away from Sango, who tried to grab it back, but failed.

"It's just me!" Kagome said. Sango crossed her arms and muttered something that Kagome couldn't make out. "What was that?" She asked, grinning.

"Uhhh! Fine, I... guess I am in love..." Sango finally gave in. Kagome nodded in satisfaction, giving the pillow back.

"I don't want it anymore!" Sango said, throwing it towards the door randomly, just as it opened.

"Woah! Bad time?" Miroku asked as the pillow hit the wall beside the door as he and Inuyasha appeared in the doorway.

Both Kagome and Sango blushed, recalling the event that just happened; they had both just said they were in love... with the current males occupying the door of their dorm.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked around the dorm. He went into the kitchen and turned the volume up on the stereo, which was playing that song over again, since Kagome had it on repeat, then picked up a glass of the coke. "What were you doing, dancing? To love songs? While drinking soda? What the hell got into you?" He asked.

"It was the beat?" Kagome said. Sango looked at Kagome as if that was the stupidest excuse she had ever heard, but Kagome elbowed her in the side.

"Ouch!" Sango exclaimed.

"Anyway, I take it you guys heard about the dance Kouga's holding tonight?" Miroku asked, setting his stuff down on a bar stool, before going into the kitchen and getting himself a bottle of water, before leaning against the counter casually.

"Yes, we did." Kagome said. "Are you guys going?" She asked.

"I was thinking about going, but Inuyasha doesn't want to, since Kouga's hosting it..." Miroku said, shrugging.

"Aww! Come on Inuyasha, will you please go?" Kagome begged. Inuyasha glared at the ground after hearing her beg him to go, how was he supposed to say 'no' to her?

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun." Sango said joining in, not really for her, but, so Kagome could have a 'date.'

"Since when do you dance, Sango?" Miroku asked, quirking an eyebrow in question. "You wouldn't even dance for the school play in fifth grade, and now your enthusiastic about dancing?"

Kagome giggled, and gave Sango a look., which she ignored. "How long are you going to pin that against me?" She asked him. "I'm surprised that you even remember fifth grade!"

Miroku chuckled. "I remember a lot of things, Sango." He said, shrugging and taking a sip of his water.

"I don't see what's so special about this dance anyway." Inuyasha said stuppornly. Kagome stood up.

"Because, it's called 'having fun with friends,' so, come, please? For me?" Kagome asked, adding the last part without knowing what she had said, but when she realized what she had said, it was too late.

"For you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gulped and looked down at Sango for help, but Sango just smiled.

"Uhhh... yeah..." Kagome answered, blushing steadily.

"And why for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because... I'm one of your best friends, and as one you should do this for me, because I want you to come and enjoy yourself..." Kagome said, making up an excuse quickly. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, before shrugging.

"Works for me." He said. "But, I'm not wearing anything fancy." He added quickly.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed happily. "Which means that you two are going together, right?" Kagome asked, implying Sango and Miroku, and adding the 'together' part, hoping no one would notice.

Sango didn't, but, Miroku sure did.

"That depends, Sango, you want to go?" Miroku asked her. Sango shrugged lightly.

"Sure." She said. "When is it?"

"It starts at nine, ends at midnight." Inuyasha said.

"All right, well it's eight now, so Sango and I will go get ready, you guys. You come back at nine, all right?" Kagome suggested.

"'Kay." Miroku replied strolling to the door. "See you then."

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha agreed, and with that, the two walked out, leaving Sango and Kagome to their business.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that would be the end of chapter seventeen. How do you like that? Okay, yes, the girls did admit they love Miroku and Inuyasha... but only among themselves. I had to do the song "I won't say (I'min love)" for it, I mean, it totally fits! And the Kagome and Sango singing thing, it just... came as I typed and I typed it, so yeah! lol. But, oh my gosh! School is so close! After the 20th I'm only going to be able to update on Saturday nights, mostly, occasionally, other days, sorry! Well, tell me how it was!**

**Review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	18. First Dance

**Here lies chapter eighteen. It was a fun chapter to write. Ponystripes hopes you all enjoy.**

**Wow ... where the heck did that come from? Well, anyway, this is the 'dancing' chapter, and oh my gosh, people, get ready for a whole bunch of whip cream, not literally, but, I love that stuff ... anyway, yeah! White fluffiness! Woo-hoo!**

**Now, here we go ... again...**

**Disclaimer: I be not owning Inuyasha ... yo. (Ha ha, yeah right! Me, gangsta? Pshhhhhh that's funny! Yeah, and pigs fly... ( Don't say anything about that, because I know they do if you throw them, but, please, humor me here, will ya? Make me feel special ... it doesn't take much...) )**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter eighteen - First Dance**_

"What should I wear?" Kagome asked herself as she went through her closet and drawers looking for something to wear to the 'dance.' Sango was leaning against her bedroom door frame, watching her dig through her items for something to put on, but she wouldn't choose.

"It's not like it's an important dance or anything, just throw something on!" Sango said, becoming slightly impatient with the girl.

Kagome temporarily stopped rummaging through her clothes, and glanced at Sango. She was wearing a denim skirt with a yellow tank top with small colorful hearts on it, her hair was up in it's usual ponytail, but ... there was a few ... non-Sango like things in the current picture...

Kagome walked over to her, the blouse in which she was holding still in her hand, and took Sango's ponytail in her hand slightly. "Not important? Who are you talking to? Me, or you? Are the ends of your hair _curled? _And are you wearing a skirt, or a skort? And my gosh, Sango! I've never seen you wear clothes that show that much of your skin in three years!" She gasped, pretending to be in shock. Sango's eyes went wide and she moved her head so Kagome couldn't see the ends of her hair any longer.

"It's not like the world is ending or anything... I just threw something on..." Sango explained.

"And I suppose your hair just curled itself, right? I thought it was 'just a dance?'" Kagome mocked, walking back to pick something to wear out. "Really Sango, I think you _want _Miroku to be clawing at you, because in that outfit, he sure will be!"

Sango blushed, and attempted to glare at the girl, but her embarrassment got in the way of it. "No! I don't! I just decided to try something with that curling iron of yours ... and once my hair was curled ... it didn't come out!" She defended.

"No way, Sango! Did you try the straightening iron?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Sango nodded.

"Stupid curling iron..." She muttered, playing with a strand of her hair that had been effected by the iron.

Kagome laughed out loud. "Don't worry about it, I think it's cute. But, don't say I didn't warn you about the skirt... Miroku's going to have a ball when he sees it..." She said as she pulled out a pair of Jean shorts to wear with the white and blue polka dotted shirt she had picked out.

"It's the only thing I had left! I need to do my laundry..." Sango stated. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You could borrow something of mine, you know?" Kagome said. "Your excuses aren't going to work with me!"

Sango glared at her again, and picked up the nearest object and chucked it at her, but, Kagome ducked, making the item, which happened to be a brush, hit the wall behind her.

"Ha ha missed me!" Kagome said playfully, sticking out her tongue. "So, how do you think these two go together?" She asked, changing the subject before Sango really did hit her target with the next item.

"They go perfect!" Sango said, smiling. "You get dressed, it's almost nine now, and it's best if we're both ready by the time Miroku and your boyfriend get here, or else you know who is going to get a temper!" She said, turning around, and grabbing Kagome's door, pulling it toward her until it was about closed, but left a small bit open so Kagome could hear what she was about to say.

"And Kagome, you might want to wear something under that shirt, it's a bit see-through ... of course you don't have to, I'm sure Inuyasha would have a ball when he sees it..." She said, shutting the door before Kagome could say anything in reply.

Kagome's face turned five different shades of red at Sango's mocking comment. She held the shirt up to get a better look at it.

"Dang, she's right..." She said, before looking through her closet for a plain white tank to wear under it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked out of her room, examining herself as she did so, making sure everything was on right. "So? How does it look?" She asked Sango, spinning around once as if she had just tried on a new outfit.

"Great! I still think Inuyasha would like it better if you just wore the top shirt though..." Sango said from her position on the love seat. She sitting, facing the door, with her legs hanging off the side of the seat.

"Sango! Stop saying that!" Kagome said, throwing a pillow at her. Sango raised an eyebrow and caught the object with ease.

"What? It's just an opinion..." She said, shrugging. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Great! I am the only one who has not taken on Miroku's specialty as a pervert. What luck I have!" Kagome said, faking a sad face.

"Uh, I don't think so! When flowers bloom off of icicles in winter, that's when you'll be the only one left, because I sure as hell am not taking on that 'quality!'" Sango defended, tossing the pillow onto the regular couch. Kagome smiled brightly.

"Well, at least I'm not alone!" She said, sitting down on top of the pillow that Sango had just thrown onto the couch, and beginning to relax, but the door opened at the same time.

They always came at the worst times, literally!

"You two are actually ready already!' Inuyasha said as he entered the room, Miroku right behind him.

"Are they? Really?" Miroku asked, peering over Inuyasha's shoulder, since he wouldn't let him in, because he had stopped dead in his tracks for some reason.

"What on Earth are you two wearing?" Inuyasha asked, eyeing their clothes suspiciously. Miroku found a way into the dorm to see what Inuyasha was talking about.

"It's called clothes!" Kagome said, standing up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Clothes? Have you seen your shorts? They're... short!" Inuyasha said, a red tint forming on his cheeks from noticing such a thing.

"When you think someone couldn't get any more dumber..." Sango mumbled, standing up and slipping on her shoes.

"Inuyasha, shorts are supposed to be short." Miroku spelled out for him, forcing himself to remove his gaze from Sango, and not comment on what 'little' clothes she was wearing, to earn himself a slap.

"Well, no duh! It's just... there's going to be a lot of people there, and God knows what Kouga'll do if he sees you in something like that-- Sango, are you wearing a skirt?" Inuyasha said, adding the last part as he finally noticed Sango walking toward the door.

Sango glared at him. "Please, don't ask me that." She said. Kagome came out of the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

"She claims, 'She didn't have anything else to wear,' and look at this, have you seen her hair?" Kagome said, walking over and showing the boys Sango's curled hair.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, whisking her hair out of the girl's grasp. "Will you stop?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, Sango, it looks good that way, and all the other ways that you wear it." Miroku said casually, before turning around and heading to the door. "Come on! The dance starts in two minutes!" He said.

Kagome poked Sango in the cheek, causing her to look at her. "What?" Sango demanded to know.

"You're blushing... _badly._" Kagome teased. Sango shoved Kagome slightly, then leaned over and whispered something in her ear, something that Inuyasha couldn't pick up.

"Now who's blushing?" She asked, before walking passed Inuyasha to follow Miroku.

Kagome covered her cheeks with her hands quickly to cover up her blushing. "I'm going to kill her!" She muttered.

"Kagome? I think we should go after them, if you want to make it to the dance..." Inuyasha broke into her thoughts, only adding to Kagome's blush.

"Right, right ... let's go..." She said, grabbing his hand and running to catch up with the others, dragging him along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When you said there was going to be a lot of people, you weren't lying!" Kagome said over the music of the stereo to Inuyasha as the four friends made their way through the crowd.

"Well, Kouga is a bit on the popular side..." Miroku stated as they made it to the other side of the room, where it wasn't as crowded.

"A bit?" Sango asked. She examined the contents on the table for snacks and drinks as Kagome poured herself a glass of punch. "I fear he might of done something to those items..."

Kagome shrugged. "The worst he could have done is put a little bit of alcohol in it..." She said.

"And I am not putting up with a drunk Kagome all night." Inuyasha said, slipping the drink out of her hand right before she had the chance to drink any of it, and then pouring it back into the bowl and tossing the cup into the trash.

"Hey!" Kagome said, pouting.

"She can drink the punch if she wants, dog breath." Kouga's voice came out of no where, before he somehow ended up right next to Kagome, his arm around her shoulders as if he had been there all night.

"Kouga, get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome away from his rival and making sure she was behind him so Kouga couldn't touch her.

"Here we go again..." Sango muttered, searching around for a chair to sit down in, which she found right next to the wall, and sat down to watch Kouga and Inuyasha go at each other over Kagome.

"You guys! Come on, at least wait until the party's over to get into an argument! Don't ruin it for everyone, heck, we just got here!" Kagome said, trying to get the two boys to set their egos aside for the night and get along.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga said at the same time, still glaring at each other, growling possessively.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Fine then." She said, turning on her heel and looking around. Her gaze landed on Miroku.

Stomping her way over to the boy who was leaning against the wall next to Sango, she grabbed his arm. "Come on, we're dancing." She said, trying to get her mind off of the two other boys. Both Sango and Miroku blinked.

"What?" Miroku asked, making sure he heard right.

"I said 'we're dancing,' and don't give me that look, it won't hurt you to dance, Inuyasha and Kouga are busy arguing, and I'm bored, and I am not dancing with Hojo over there." Kagome stated as she stopped, not that far from where Miroku had been standing, but far enough that Inuyasha and Kouga wouldn't see them.

"Okay, so why me? We just left Sango over there by herself ... when you dragged me to dance with you..." Miroku asked.

"She'll be fine! As one of my best friends, will you please dance so I can get my mind off of those two?" Kagome asked, pointing at the Inuyasha and Kouga.

Miroku sighed, and looked back over to where Sango was watching them, confused. He turned his attention back to Kagome and shrugged. "Fine, one dance. It's not like I can dance anyway, so whatever." He said, giving in. He didn't really have a choice, rather he wanted to dance with Kagome or not, as a friend, he would do it.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks." She said, and then they started to dance.

Sango looked toward Inuyasha and Kouga, deciding to break the two up while Kagome and Miroku were occupied.

Walking over to them, she set a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You two need to stop, I mean, you're getting on Kagome's nerves so badly that she took Miroku and is dancing with him, now." She said.

Inuyasha blinked and looked around for them. When he found them, it didn't look like Kagome was angry at all. In fact, it looked like she was having the time of her life, dancing with _Miroku._

"And you let him dance with her?" Inuyasha asked. "You're practically saying that you don't care if he's with another girl or not."

Sango glared at him. "It's not like Kagome is some random girl, he won't try anything with her, he knows she's off limits." She explained, crossing her arms, before making her way back over to the chair and sitting down.

"Fine. _Inuyasha_, I'll get along with you, this _once,_ only because I want Kagome to have fun. SO, see you later." Kouga said, before stalking off, leaving Inuyasha in the middle of the dance floor alone. He made his way back over to Sango, and glared at Miroku.

"Don't be jealous of him, you're the reason she's dancing with him instead of you." Sango stated, looking straight ahead, already knowing what was going on inside his head.

"I am not jealous of Miroku! Jeez ... you people always take things the wrong way!" Inuyasha growled, kneeling down beside her chair, bored.

A few minutes, and fast songs, passed before Miroku and Kagome returned from the dance floor, laughing.

"Well, that was fun!" Kagome exclaimed, collapsing into a chair somewhere near Sango and Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Miroku said simply. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and then around for Kouga.

"So, get tired of arguing?" She asked him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Only this once." He defended, without much meaning.

Miroku looked at the group, something was off. There was a lot of tension in the air, mainly between Kagome and Inuyasha. Some girl squealed in the background as a slow song came on, most likely because she had just got asked to dance or something.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who, when she noticed him looking at her, turned her head fast as to hide her blush. She looked out at the all the dancing couples on the floor, and she inwardly sighed.

Miroku rolled his eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't going to get anywhere if they weren't alone. He held his hand out towards Sango, causing her to look at him.

"Care to dance?" He asked, smiling slightly. Sango's eyes went wide as her face began to heat up.

"I-- You know I can't dance!" She said quietly, looking away. Miroku shrugged.

"You'll never learn until you try." He said. "Come on."

Sango looked back up at him, before shyly placing her hand in his, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

Kagome watched them go, and glanced at Inuyasha quickly, to see him still looking at her. "So ... what made you stop paying attention to Kouga?" She asked, starting up a conversation.

Inuyasha let himself take Sango's old seat. "Well..." He began looking for an excuse to use.

"Honestly Inuyasha, tell me the truth." Kagome said. Inuyasha gulped.

"Fine... Sango pointed out that you were dancing with Miroku because I was so busy fighting with Kouga, so I stopped." He said, not looking at her. Kagome blushed at his words. He had stopped ... because of her? Now, how come that never worked before?

"So... you were jealous of Miroku? Because I was dancing with him... and not you?" Kagome asked, noticing as his cheeks began to turn a light pink color.

"Feh. Whatever." He muttered in response. Kagome smiled slightly, and placed her hand upon his, making him look at her.

"Would you like to dance with me, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's blush deepened.

"I... guess so..." He replied, embarrassed. Kagome stood up, and led him to the dance floor as a new slow song came on the speakers.

"Uhh... Kagome... I've never danced before..." Inuyasha admitted as she set her hands on his shoulders.

Giggling, Kagome took his hands and set them on her hips. "There, now, just move to the music, it's not that hard, see, one, two, three, back, one, two, three, back." She explained, showing him what way to move so he wouldn't step on her feet.

Inuyasha followed her instructions. Making sure he didn't do anything wrong, and was quite surprised when she laid her head on his shoulder, and let out a sigh of contentment, but smiled nonetheless.

Sango and Miroku watched from afar, as they danced themselves.

"You know, it's about time they did something like that." Miroku replied, turning his gaze back to the girl in his arms, and smiling. Sango looked up at him, but looked away quickly as she felt the heat rise to her face, and nodded, while watching their feet move across the floor.

Miroku chuckled at her shyness. "It's not like it's the first time we've danced like this, Sango." He whispered to her, bringing back the memory of the prom to their minds. Not even then had Inuyasha and Kagome danced, but they had.

Sango gulped. "I-- I know..." She said, shyly. Even though it wasn't the first time Miroku had held her like this ... heck, he's kissed her already -- twice -- but, every time it happened, for some random reason, she lost herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as the song began to come to an end.

"Hmmm?" She asked, her eyes were closed and she still had her head on his shoulder.

"Have you ever ... wondered what it would be like, to be more than friends, with someone close to you?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

Kagome opened her eyes. Was he trying to imply something?

"Yes... I think about that a lot ... actually." Kagome admitted, removing her head from his should to look up at him. "Why?"

The song came to a closure, and ended up being the last song of the night. Inuyasha shrugged, "Just ... curious." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh..." Kagome replied, eventually returning his smile as the people piled out of the dorm room.

"One more thing..." Inuyasha said, as the two began to pull apart as Miroku and Sango came toward them.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"This..." Inuyasha said, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, deciding to do it at the last second.

From the distance, Sango stopped in her tracks, stopping Miroku as well, as the whole scene played out, seemingly in shock, and delight as she gripped onto Miroku's arm as they watched.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shirt as the moments seemed to fly by, lost in a vortex of lack of oxygen, and the feel of Inuyasha's lips against hers while he was awake, and they weren't 'forced' to do it.

When he pulled away, leaving Kagome brain-dead for a moment from powerful kiss, he leaned down to he ear, and whispered,

"That was the best first slow dance I think I could ever have."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**So...? How was it? I love it. It is so cute, and if you disagree, you have issues! Hehe, just stating the facts! Please tell me how I did, I'm not exactly fond of slow dances, so, like many things in this story, I just wrote! Anyway, review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	19. I Declare War on this Dorm

**Okay, so I take it a lot of you liked the last chapter? I am glad! Well, this chapter has the use of: Soda, Ketchup, Mustard, Lotion, Bubble bath, Ice, and those bath salts that are like in giant balls that fizz all up when they hit water ... imagine that...**

**I thank all my reviewers and the people who are reading the story without reviewing, although, I would be so happy if you did review, no one is forcing you, anyway, thank you all, I love you!** **And sorry about the two day wait, normally it only takes me a day (currently) but, the site wouldn't let me add this chapter so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ... yet... (Dun, dun, dun)**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter nineteen - I Declare War on This Dorm**_

"Is it working?" Sango asked, staring into the mirror as Kagome ran a brush through her hair before using the straightening iron again, trying to get the curls out.

"A bit, but your hair is so thick and long that it'll take longer than as if it was my hair or something..." Kagome said, brushing through her hair again. Sango sighed and tilted her head to the right a little, her head was beginning to hurt from holding it in the same spot to let Kagome work on it, not only that, but since it was completely down, part of it was falling onto her face, getting on her nerves.

"Hold still!" Kagome said, continuing to work on her friend's head. Sango groaned.

"I can't sit like this much longer!" She whined, closing her eyes and trying to force herself to stay still.

Inuyasha flipped through a magazine that the girls had as he relaxed on the couch, sitting so that no one else could fit on the couch. Miroku was sitting on a bar stool, watching Kagome try and straighten Sango's hair vacantly.

"I'm bored." Inuyasha said, tossing the magazine aside, and crossing his arms, staring at the blank television screen, which he had turned off, since nothing was on at the moment.

"You said that two minutes ago." Miroku said, leaning back so that he had his forearms on the kitchen counter, in a more comfortable position.

"Sango, you're just going to have to wait for it to come out on it's own, using the straightening iron isn't going to do any good on your mass of hair." Kagome said, walking out of the bathroom, shaking her head, Sango soon following her.

"Uhhh... I am never going to let my curiosity get the best of me again!" Sango said, pulling her hair up so that it was now back in it's ponytail.

"All because your hair is curled?" Kagome asked, getting herself a drink.

"Yes. That's exactly why." Sango said before sitting down in the bar stool next to Miroku.

"I'm sure that there's something you can do..." Miroku said, taking her ponytail in his hand and letting it slide through his fingers as Sango reached over to take Kagome's drink for herself. Her eyes went wide and she stopped her action as she felt Miroku's hand run through her hair.

If he kept it up, by the end of the night, he was going to be the cause for her whole body catching on fire.

Kagome giggled at the look on Sango's face, and pulled her drink out of her reach. "Nah, nah, nah, Sango, mine!" She said. Sango pouted as she took the drink away and went to sit next to Inuyasha.

A few minutes passed of silence from the four, the only sounds being from the ice in Kagome's cup as she moved it to take a drink, or the barely audible sweeping motion of Miroku's hand moving through Sango's ponytail. Inuyasha watched the ice in Kagome's move in a circular motion as it melted slowly, while Kagome watched as Sango began to forget about her hair being curled as she let Miroku play with her hair.

As much as Kagome hated herself for what she was about to do, ruin the moment, she had to do it, it was too tempting.

"Hey, Sango?" She said, gaining her attention. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, and was only more confused when he noticed the mischievous grin on her lips. "You still thirsty?" She asked, and without giving Sango time to reply, she stood up swiftly and brought the cup back and the forward so the drink in it went flying all over Sango and Miroku.

"Ahhhh!" Sango screamed in surprise. "Kagome!" She yelled, standing up as soda dripped off of her. Inuyasha doubled over in laughter at the scene and Kagome had already run off to the bathroom and locked herself in the room on purpose. So neither Sango, nor Miroku could clean off.

Kagome was in a very evil mood at the moment.

Inuyasha fell of the couch from laughing so hard, and hit his head on the floor, but didn't seem to notice it because what Kagome had done had literally thrown him off the edge of sanity with laughter.

"Well, that was completely unexpected..." Miroku said, standing up and taking his sticky shirt off and tossing it onto the floor, so it wasn't sticking to him anymore. Unfortunately for Sango, she couldn't do that, and she couldn't just go and change without washing the sticky soda off, and Kagome had taken the bathroom.

It was looking as if she had planned this. And if she had, and Sango found out, she was dead, Sango would make sure of it.

"Inuyasha, get your girlfriend out of the bathroom!" Sango said, crossing her arms, trying to stop the stickiness from bugging her. Inuyasha caught his breath and glanced at the bathroom.

"Eh, I don't think so..." He said, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing some other food items, including more soda...

"Oh no..." Sango said, noticing the smirk on Inuyasha's face. She jumped behind Miroku and hid.

"Don't use me as a shield, you think I want to get hit by food and soda or something?" Miroku said, ducking as Inuyasha threw some random food item at them, which landed not far behind the two.

From the bathroom, Kagome opened the door slightly, to peer out to see what was happening. When she seen Inuyasha throwing more soda at them, which splashed over the two, making them even more sticky, she closed the door, and locked it again, before erupting into a stream of laughter on the tile floor, letting the plastic cup fall out of her hand, landing with a loud _clank_ on the floor.

This was priceless. It's not everyday that Kagome and Inuyasha ganged up on Miroku and Sango and poured soda all over them. If only she had a video camera...

"Inuyasha, stop!!" Sango demanded as soda rained over Miroku and herself. Of course, Inuyasha didn't listen, he only poured more onto them. Sango looked around for any way to get away from the soda shower, the only way of protection looked to be one of the other rooms.

Without a moment's hesitation, she headed for cover, dragging Miroku with her, since she had been holding onto his back as a shield, and locked the door behind her.

When they were safetly secured in the room she fell backwards, onto Kagome's bed, Miroku landing beside her.

"You know, I just have one thing to say." Sango said, smiling devilishly as her brain began to work out a plan of revenge.

Miroku smiled. "I always did like the way your mind works..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how long they'll stay in there?" Kagome said from behind the love seat, hiding. Inuyasha had his back against the seat, listening for any sign of the two coming soon.

They both knew they were in for it.

So, they had taken heavy precautions, and stocked themselves up with soda, ketchup, and mustard.

Just your everyday ammo...

"They will at least stay in there until they find something to attack us with." Inuyasha stated, picking up the bottle of ketchup and examining it absently. "I still can't believe you did that..." He said.

Kagome grinned. "It felt like the right thing to do..." She said, shrugging, and eyeing the door to her bedroom. "Hey Inuyasha, which room did they go in..?"

"I think Sango's ... no ... yours, Uhhh, wait..." Inuyasha said, pondering which room he had seen them go in.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How are we supposed to know what door they will be coming from?" She asked.

"Lucky guess?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, you're not helping!" Kagome said sternly, she was on the edge of sitting him for 'getting on her nerves' but she was distracted by a noise coming from one of the rooms, the mystery being 'what room did it come from?'

"What the hell are they doing? It sounds like they're either beating each other up some way, or wrecking the room..." Inuyasha said, his ears twitching to the sound.

"I have no idea..." Kagome said, as another loud noise came from a room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you!" Sango exclaimed as she stood up from helping Miroku push the dresser out of the way.

"Tell me again, why Kagome keeps an ice box behind her dresser in this little compartment ... in the wall...?" Miroku asked, examining the box, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, slightly mesmerized that Sango was right about an ice box.

"She says, it for emergencies, she installed it when we first moved in, and I'm pretty sure this will work for something to use, along with the lotion, and bath supplies she just happens to have in her bedroom..." Sango stated, picking up the materials.

"You know how much trouble we're going to get in after we make a mess of this dorm...?" Miroku asked, looking up at her from the floor. Sango offered him a hand, and helped him up.

"Oh, I am well aware, but I tell you, Miroku, and you should know this, nobody throws soda on me and gets away with it, no matter who they are." She whispered, a sly smile forming it's way onto her lips, matching Miroku's, as they stood there.

"So ... are you ready?" Miroku asked, reaching over and picking up a piece of ice, tossing it up and down as if it was a baseball.

"Ready? I was born ready!" Sango declared.

"You were born ready for war?" Miroku asked jokingly.

"Miroku," Sango said as she grabbed the other items. "I was born ready for anything."

"Especially war..." She added, grinning. "So, here's the plan..."

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are they _ever_ going to come out of one of the rooms?" Kagome asked, impatience lacing her voice as she popped the ketchub bottle's cap on and off over and over again.

"Well, maybe we should 'head into enemy territory' and see what's taking them so long?" Inuyasha suggested, a bit sarcastically, but jokingly serious at the same time. Kagome eyed the doors suspiciously.

"Sango's not the type to take a while to take action in a situation like this... especially if Miroku's in locked in the same room as she is in. I mean, Sango normally doesn't exactly like being alone with Miroku." Kagome wondered, looking at Inuyasha to see if he was even listening to her.

"Oh please, have you noticed how 'close' the two are anymore? Miroku told me that they even slept -- in the same bed -- together, not only that, he kissed her -- twice -- which I am sure you already know with the way you and Sango talk. That explains why she had his scent all over her the day at the mall. I doubt Sango would even think about not wanting to be alone in a room with Miroku, even if she was given the chance." Inuyasha stated, as if he was now, the master of all things that had to do with 'the love life of your best friends.'

Seriously, if the world wasn't burning through the ground by now, someone should catch it on fire... because Inuyasha and talking about love, and being right, at that, just doesn't safetly mix.

Kagome looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. "Okay, Inuyasha, when this 'food fight' thing is over, I'm taking you to the hospital..." She said, making sure that he was okay, by checking his temperature.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, completely and utterly confused, staring at her hand on his forehead, causing him to look cross-eyed.

"_You _were talking about Sango and Miroku having feelings for one another, and you were_ absolutely right._ If that doesn't give me a reason to take you to the emergancy room, I don't know what is." Kagome stated, returning her gaze to the doors.

"Hey, no one ever said I really was as dense as you people take me as. It's obvious that they have feelings for each other, I mean, look at them!" Inuyasha declared, rolling his eyes slightly.

_'He's dense when it comes to how people feel about him though...'_ Kagome thought to herself. "Well, I would look at them if I could, but they are somewhere behind those closed doors, and I'm tired of waiting. I am moving in, back me up." She said, standing up with the bottle of ketchup in her hand, positioned as if it was a real gun... that shot ketchup.

"Does that mean follow you, or stay as back up back here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shot him a disbleiving look. And he was just talking about love? She must have been imagining things...

"That means follow, but stay behind me." Kagome answered. Inuyasha stood up and followed her.

"We'll check Sango's room first..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The end of chapter nineteen. Bet ya didn't see that coming, did you? It's all fair in the name of love and war, as they say. Maybe not ... war ... but ... food and bathroom supply fights...? Sounds fun... I should try it some time...**

**Well, review, tell me what you think!** **I know this chapter was a bit shorter than all my other ones, but don't worry, they won't start getting smaller, this was just happened to come out that way...**

**--Ponystripes**


	20. Because I'm Awesome

**Mwahahahaha, I am here... I don't know if that's particularly a bad, or a good thing, but, I like to say 'Mwahahahaha,' and I have no idea why.**

**I had a few reviewers saying they wanted to know what Sango's revenge was, correct? Yes, Well, it is ... well, you don't literally think I am about to tell you, do you? Not a chance. Now go on, read the chapter and find out, I was completely inspired by a song "Because I'm Awesome" by The Dollyrots for this chapter, even though the chapter doesn't have anything to do with the song, it's still where I got it from. (I don't own that neither...)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it, and you all know it.**

**Ready, set, don't go ... have you heard that song? I love it, well anyway, I'm ready to write...**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty - Because I'm Awesome**_

"Are you sure that this will work?" Miroku asked, holding up one silver device, and clicking it closed, and then unlocking it, making sure that it worked correctly.

"Of course! Look." Sango replied, taking the item from him that they had found in Kagome's dresser drawer, and hooking it to the bed, then, she gave it a tug, testing it's strength, before unlatching it, and handing it back to Miroku. "Now, you stay in the closet, I know that Kagome's most likely becoming impatient, and we both know Inuyasha won't last much longer, and they'll come looking for us, so, when you hear me, you come out, and do what I told you, all right?"

Miroku nodded. "Yup, I got it. I can't believe you came up with this in so little time though." He said, climbing into Kagome's closet, in a spot where it would be easy to come out when needed.

Sango shrugged. "Hey, I don't have this brain for nothing." She said. She heard her bedroom door close, knowing that either Kagome and Inuyasha had exited, or entered the room, and were either about to find out they were searching the wrong room, or already know.

"Close the door." She whispered, jumping behind the bed as Miroku disappeared from sight, closing the closet door.

"They have to be in here, so, be careful." They heard Kagome say from outside the door, before the handle of the door moved slightly, as if Kagome was hesitating in coming in, but, it opened timidly, revealing a very cautious Kagome holding a ketchup bottle, with Inuyasha behind her holding the mustard.

Really, this was going exactly as Sango had thought it would.

"Oh Sango, Miroku..." Kagome called, taking two steps into the room and stopping, Inuyasha peering over her shoulder.

"Maybe they didn't go in either bedrooms?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glared at him.

"And where else could they be? Those are the only rooms that were available at the time, so they have to be in one, and we searched everywhere in Sango's room for them, and they weren't there, so they have to be here." Kagome stated, turning her attention back to the room.

"We didn't check that box in the closet..." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said bluntly, causing Inuyasha to hit the floor, all thought of that, maybe if she was to sit him, it would, not only give Sango and Miroku the advantage, or reveal to the two that they were there...

_'Kagome's only making this easier for Sango and me...' _Miroku thought, looking out the small cracks of the closet door at the other two, before looking at the bed, waiting for Sango's signal.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Sango's hand went up, going unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha, motioning for Miroku to take action. Kagome was too busy 'explaining' to Inuyasha why they couldn't be in the box in Sango's closet, to notice Sango stand up, that is, until her hand was in her grasp.

Kagome dropped the bottle of ketchup. "What the...?" She asked, as she found herself locked to the bedpost. Inuyasha was just beginning to recover from the 'sit,' when he found his left hand hooked to Kagome's right, and his right hand locked onto the other bedpost, on the other end of the bed.

They had been handcuffed to the bed. If it had been a real war or battle, they would have been killed right then and there.

Sango walked out of her hiding spot, smiling victorious, and waving the keys in front of Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces. "Now, how do you like that?" She asked, picking up the items that she and Miroku had gathered, while Miroku picked up the ketchup and mustard bottles.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that she and Inuyasha had completely lost this battle. Inuyasha pulled on the handcuff hooked to the bedpost, trying to break it and get free, without much luck.

"No use Inuyasha, those are real handcuffs used by the police department ... remember, Kagome got them when we had a field trip to the police station in seventh grade?" Miroku stated. Sango nodded.

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, you two, I believe that it's Miroku and mine's turn to make a little mess..." Sango said, holding up some ice and a bottle of bubble bath, that belonged to Kagome.

"No, no, no, noooo!" Kagome said, shaking her head as Sango walked over to her and held the bottle over her head.

"Hey, it's your fault, you got yourself into this." Miroku said, as he carelessly poured some ketchup on Inuyasha's head, causing him to try to break free of the handcuff's hold, only to end up pulling Kagome slightly.

"Miroku... I am going to kill you when you guys let us go for doing that..." Inuyasha growled threateningly as ketchup dripped off of his head and onto the floor. Miroku ignored what he said and switched to mustard.

Kagome let out a surprised squeak and jumped up from sitting on the bed when she felt ice go down the back of her shirt at the same time that Sango let the bath soaps and bubble bath ran down her neck and the front of her shirt, since Sango was nice enough to keep it out of her eyes.

"Sangoooo!!! Ahhh!" Kagome exclaimed as Sango took the disregarded ketchup bottle and poured a bit on her head, before sticking a ball of bath salt on it, then she walked over to where Miroku had left Inuyasha, since he had to stop 'making a mess' when he started to laugh at what Sango had done to Kagome, and took the mustard bottle to make a design on his face.

As soon as she had finished that, she had joined Miroku leaning against the wall, laughing so hard that both of their sides began to hurt. Kagome shook her head, causing the ball of bath salt to fall onto the floor and crack into two pieces. The action only made the two who were now the ones doubling over from laughter, to laugh harder, and Inuyasha to glare at them.

After about three minutes of continuous laughter, because every time they looked, or just glanced, at Inuyasha and Kagome, locked to Kagome's bed, covered in mustard, ketchup, and bath supplies, made them laugh more, both Sango and Miroku regained their composure.

"How long do you think we should keep them there?" Miroku asked, putting on a pretend thoughtful face.

Sango shrugged. "At least until we've _both_ cleaned the soda off of us, and I take at least an hour when I am _this _dirty, or sticky, and I know you'll at least take a half hour. So, at least an hour and a half." She said, setting the keys to the handcuffs down on the dresser. "Of course, if you can reach the keys -- you can get out anytime you wish." She added, smirking.

"Sango!" Kagome whined. Sango shook her head.

"You should have known better than to do that, Kagome. You of all people." She said, shrugging, before turning on the light for the couple who were tied up, and walking out the door, Miroku following her, closing the door behind him.

Kagome watched them leave, no trace of remorse from them at all. What kind best friends they are...

"Well," She began, looking toward the ketchup and mustard covered Inuyasha, "Look at the bright side, at least we're not alone in this situation, we have each other!" She finished in a cheerful tone. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.

"Wow..." Was all he was able to say, before shaking his head, causing some of the 'food' on his head to fly around the room.

_'Boy, am I going to have some mess to clean up in my room when this is over, or what...'_ Kagome thought, sighing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, drying his hair with the towel, before tossing it on the sofa, as if he did it everyday, forgetting completely that Sango was in the room. Sango's eyes went wide as she tried to stop herself from staring, but, come on, what was she supposed to do? She had never seen him with his hair down _ever,_ and let alone that, she had never seen him with so little clothing on before, except for when he went swimming, or such.

Miroku put his hair back up, finally noticing that Sango was watching him. He blinked. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no!" Sango replied, turning her head swiftly as she began to blush. Miroku smirked.

"So ... we're clean, Inuyasha and Kagome are still locked up, now, what should we do?" He asked, sitting down next to her and putting his hands behind his head, looking at her.

He _really _was _not _helping her right now. Sitting next to her, like _that, _and watching her, like _that. _He acted as if it was completely casual to sit next to a girl with nothing but your boxers on.

How _Miroku _of him.

Seriously, did the guy _ever _blush, or get embarrassed? She hadn't seen him do that in all of their...sixteen ... seventeen ... something like that ... years that she had known him.

She wondered if she could finally make him do it...?

After all, Inuyasha and Kagome were ... occupied...

"I think I have an idea of what we could do..." She replied, finally looking back at him.

He didn't fail to notice the sneaky glint that was in her eyes ... or the sly smile that was playing with her lips.

And the bad part was, this time, he didn't know what she had planned.

------------------------------------------------------

**I love it! I believe that, what Sango and Miroku did to Inuyasha and Kagome, was hilarious, and you remember when Kagome said that Sango had to steal her kisses back? Yeah, I haven't forgotten about that ... hence, the ending of this chapter, which also means that you expect... **_**something like **_**that in the next chapter...**

**Anyway, how was it...? Please, tell me!**

**--Ponystripes**


	21. The Speechless Thief

**You people, are killing me! Reading your reviews ... well, all I can say is I love you! One person who reviewed, actually guessed practically what is going to happen, except for one thing... and I won't tell you who, because that would just, give it away. But really, thank you all sooo much!**

**Hehehe... Sango's gone bad, Miroku's in a clueless hole, Kagome and Inuyasha are locked to bedposts, and if you people don't think I am crazy ... well ... no comment... Oh, and yes, this chapter is full of Sango and Miroku fluff, if you didn't already know that ... the next chapter I have planned out with Inuyasha and Kagome ... and that bedpost that they happened to be locked onto...**

**So ... who's ready for the next chapter? I am! Well, you all know, I don't own Inuyasha, but, wouldn't it be awesome if I did? **

**By the way, that (look up) was the disclaimer, so I will just continue on with my story now...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-one - The Speechless Thief**_

Miroku looked at her suspiciously. "You do, huh? Well, then, what would that be?" He asked her, even though he just had a _feeling _that he wasn't going to find out what she was planning -- until she had all ready began.

Sango shrugged. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said. She knew what she wanted to do, the only problem was, she didn't know how to do it. When did she ever know what to do when it came down to something like this...?

A minute passed, both Miroku and Sango pondering the possibilities of what _could _happen right then. Miroku, trying to figure out what the heck Sango was going to do, and Sango, trying to figure out how the heck she was going to do what she wanted to do.

Sango glanced around the room, her mind wandering off, until, it had returned a moment later, with an idea.

Standing up, she looked down at Miroku, who was conveniently lost in his own thoughts, leaning against the edge of the couch, one leg resting on the ground, while the other one was bent, leaning against the back of the seat, one hand hanging over the side, and the other on top of the couch, as if he had his arm draped around an invisible person. If he stayed like that, it would make her job a lot easier.

"I'm going to check on the others, stay here." She stated, walking to the door to Kagome's room.

"Just check on them? You're not going to let them out? I'm sure that mustard and ketchup is dry, and most likely staining their clothes, by now..." Miroku said, turning his head to look at her.

"You're too nice. It won't hurt them to stay in there a little longer, I'll be right back." Sango said, before disappearing into the bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the door opened, and Sango slipped in, closing, and locking, the door behind her, Inuyasha and Kagome turned their attention to her.

"Sango! Are you going to let us go now?" Kagome asked, a hopeful look on her face. You try being hooked to your own bed with a temperamental Inuyasha for an hour and a half, and see how long you want to stay there...

"Nope! But, I need this, so can I borrow it?." Sango stated, pointing to the handcuff on Kagome's left hand, hooking her to the bedpost.

"Go ahead! Take it! But, why do you need it?" Kagome asked, happy to know she would at least have one hand free, giving her more access to the room.

"Because, I'm going to use it for something." Sango replied, shrugging lightly, before unlocking the cuffs.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome moved her right arm around, getting it back awake, since it had 'fallen asleep' while they had been locked there.

"Something, now, I'll come get you ... in a little bit." Sango said, grinning. She set the keys back on the dresser. But, then she realized that Kagome could easily reach them, now that she was semi-free, and decided to take the keys with her, before exiting, causing Kagome to groan.

"Darn. And I was going to free us with those too..." Kagome complained, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, at least you have a free hand..." Inuyasha grumbled, leaning his head back to the air.

"Sorry..." Kagome said. "It's not my fault that she let me go and not you."

"Feh."

--------------------------------------------------------

Miroku looked back toward the bedroom door as Sango came back, on hand behind her, and all she did was stand there as he looked at her.

"What do you have?" He asked, curiously, tilting his head slightly. Sango had to stop herself from laughing at how innocent he looked with curiosity written all over his features.

"Nothing of your concern..." She replied, shrugging, but not moving. Miroku still watched her.

He knew she was up to something.

Sango leaned against the bedroom door, making sure that the handcuffs didn't hit it, or make any noise. "Miroku...?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, beginning to let his attention go somewhere else, much to Sango's delight.

"Could you close your eyes, just for a minute?" She asked. Now, Miroku was completely focused on her.

"Why?" He said, not exactly ready to do as she wanted quite yet.

"Because." Sango replied.

"Because why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Why are you asking me to?"

"Because I want you to."

"Why do you want me to?"

"Because I need to do something."

"Do what?"

"Will you just close your eyes?"

Miroku thought of the possibilities of why she would want him to close his eyes. He knew that they could go on for hours with the 'Why's and the 'Because's, oh yes, they had already experienced that before...

"What if I don't close my eyes?" He asked stubbornly. Sango glared at him.

"Just ... please? Only for a second ... or two. I promise, it won't take long." She asked, still waiting.

"Fine..." Miroku gave in, hesitantly closing his eyes as she requested. If it was _that _important to her...

Sango smiled at her victory. She was on a roll with winning tonight, wasn't she? She silently made her way over to the couch, knowing that if she made any sudden noises, Miroku would begin to suspect something, if he all ready didn't.

As quietly as she could, she opened the handcuffs, and then, swiftly grabbed his hands and locked them together behind his back, startling him.

"Huh?" Miroku asked. His eyes snapped open as he felt the cold, metal device against his wrists, and, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of the iron grasp, he tried anyway, out of instinct.

Sango returned to the couch, sitting down on his feet, so he couldn't move, and setting the keys on the table in front of her. Miroku looked at her, he was confused. Very, _very, _confused. But, at seeing Sango's satisfied expression, he began to relax, getting used to the device and the fact the Sango was pinning his legs down, quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see we're feeling quite aggressive today, now, aren't we, Sango?" He teased, causing Sango's to blush slightly. Jeez, the guy could be handcuffed and completely defenseless, and he still knows how to come up with a comeback!

"It seems like it ... doesn't it?" She agreed. Miroku moved one of his legs slightly, as if he was trying to pull it out from under her, but stopped when he was more comfortable.

"Really, Sango. I must say, I always knew you had a wild side, but, this. This is just plain out kinky." Miroku said, smirking. Sure, he may be locked down on a couch with a girl sitting on him, but his perverseness was still free of charge.

Sango's blush deepened and she glared at him, forcing back the urge to slap him for his perverted comment, since he didn't have any way to defend himself.

"It's not like _that!_" She defended, her hand landing on his knee as she looked at him sternly.

"Okay, then, mind telling me _why _You have me ... pinned to the couch and handcuffed?" Miroku asked, chuckling slightly.

Sango smiled. "We're playing 'cops and robbers.' I'm the 'cop,' you're the 'robber,' and you're under arrest." She declared playfully. She really didn't know it, but Miroku was having the time of his life. Hey, it wasn't everyday that Sango attacked him like _this._

"I see ... so, what am I under arrest for, if you don't mind me asking." He said, going along with what she had said.

Sango looked as if she was deep in thought for a moment. What was he under arrest for? Murder? No... Kidnapping? No... Burglary? No... Wait ... actually, now that she thought about it, he was quite the theft...

"Burglary. You are under arrest for stealing." Sango said, smirking slightly.

"Stealing, eh? Mind telling me what I stole?" Miroku asked, forcing himself to act like he didn't know what she meant.

"Well..." Sango pondered. He _had _stolen her kisses, but, she didn't want to say that, that would make it way too obvious on what she was planning.

Miroku took her moment of thought to free himself from her grasp. He swiftly slipped his feet out from under her and knocked the key to the handcuffs on the ground.

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed, surprised at his actions. Miroku chuckled and let himself fall to the floor, and grab the key with one of his hands, to unlock himself.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sango said, grabbing for the key in his hand, but she was too late, he had already unlocked the handcuffs and threw them aside, out of her reach, by the time she processed what was going on, and instead of grabbing the key, she had grabbed his hand.

He smirked, and wrapped his arm around her, causing her to fall to the ground on top of him. Sango gasped. She knew he was clever, but, dang, he sure could make a plan in, what ... thirty seconds...?

He flipped them over. They were in between the couch and the table, Miroku on top of Sango, pinning her down gently with his hands on her shoulders, and his legs restricting her leg's movement.

Well, Sango sure was in a situation here, now wasn't she?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thump was heard from the other room, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to stop what they were doing. Kagome was in front of Inuyasha, yanking on the cuffs that were holding him to the bed. If they could break that one, they could get out of the room to the keys to unlock the one holding them together, and they were making progress, since the handcuffs were beginning to make a slight cracking noise, according to Inuyasha.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Who knows. Sango took handcuffs. Miroku's a pervert. Sango is feeling 'evil' today. Put them all together, and it's total chaos." She said, returning her attention back to the metal device and pulling on it.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and went back to what he had been doing, as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango stared up at Miroku from underneath him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, trying to cover up the fact that her heart was pounding and her breath was becoming caught in her throat because of their position ... again.

"You overlooked one thing about this thief, Sango. He knows how to escape from things such as that, and you only made it easier for me, when you let your guard down." Miroku replied, voice barely above a whisper.

Why him? Why him? Dear God, why him? It just _had _to be him, that she had fallen for, who could do such things to her, that was so damn smart when it came to the way she felt or what she was going to do.

She didn't say anything back, she couldn't. She had forgotten how to talk completely. She was surprised she still remembered how to breath, and how to use all of her senses. She was glad that Kagome and Inuyasha were locked up, she could just hear it now, what they would say if they caught them like this...

Miroku stared down at her in amusement. He could do one little thing and leave her speechless. Someone really did like him up there ... oh yes, they sure did. First, they let such a wondrous woman fall for him, which he already knew that she had, once again, he wasn't stupid, and second, they give him enough brains to be able to get her where he wanted her.

Just like the first time they had kissed, and the second ... the question was ... should he make it a forth? A fifth? Decisions, decisions...

"You accuse me of stealing something, correct?" Miroku asked, moving his head down slightly, but not far enough to close the distance between them, not yet, at least. Sango nodded, gulping slightly.

"Then, why don't you steal it back?" He whispered. Damn. He was good. He was _real _good. He had already figured out what she _had _Been planning to do.

"Because..." She replied softly, barely able to say the words coming out of her mouth, "Then, I would be the thief."

"And you don't want to be convicted of burglary?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded, not knowing what to say. "I don't see why, it's fun being a thief..." He said, smiling slightly.

Sango's eyes widened. He did not just say what she though he said, did he? "What makes you say that?" She managed to ask back.

Miroku shrugged. "Don't know, but, it is." He said.

Sango took a deep breath. "Then ... can I try it...?" She asked shyly, like a little girl asking for a piece of cake that she had never had before, her face heating up even more than it was at the moment. Miroku smiled.

"It depends..." He said. Sango looked at him in confusion. "Do you want to try it?"

Considering the question, Sango gave a small nod. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, she had no idea how to 'steal a kiss,' heck, she didn't even know if she was good at kissing.

"Then, go ahead." Miroku whispered. He released her, and sat up, waiting patiently.

Sango sat up slowly and looked at him. "I... what do I do?" She asked, looking away quickly. Miroku chuckled quietly.

"First of all, you have to look at the person that you plan on stealing from." He said, causing Sango to look back at him hesitantly.

"Then..." He continued, motioning for her to come closer, which she did, so now that they were only about five inches apart.

"Then?" She asked, completely lost, not only in what she was supposed to do, but in everything that was going on. Everything else around them seemed to be blended together, the only thing that was clear to her was Miroku.

"Then, you have to move closer." Miroku whispered. Sango listened to him, moving so that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"And closer ... and then you steal what you want." He explained. Sango gulped nervously, before shyly closing the distance in between them as she placed her lips onto his. His hand trailed up her arm, cupping her cheek slightly as he deepened the kiss. She leaned forward more, her hand supporting her as she leaned on it, her free one set on his chest gently.

When I said she was lost earlier, that was nothing compared to this.

The need for oxygen pulled them apart reluctantly, leaving them staring at each other, _both _Speechless.

Wait, rewind. Both? Was Sango imagining things. Did Miroku really have nothing to say? Had she really succeeded in what she was hoping to do? Besides stealing back, at least one, of her kisses...? Holy crap...

Miroku came to his senses after a minute of being completely dazed, and smiled softly.

"You're a great thief." He whispered, snapping Sango back to reality. Well, she _had _left him speechless, at least for a minute.

"Th-thanks..." She replied sheepishly.

Miroku moved his hand so that he could run his fingers through her hair once more, as he had done earlier.

Oh yeah, she was an excellent thief. Definitely.

She had left him speechless.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**( ( This cues everyone to 'awwww' at the same time ) )**

**No seriously. That was sooooooo cute! And I'm the one writing the story ... too bad we authors can't send ourselves reviews...**

**Haha, Sango left Miroku speechless, that's a first. Woo-hoo! Go her! Lol! Well, I all ready have this great idea for the next chapter, so Inu/Kag fans don't worry!**

**Please review! Tell me how it was!**

**--Ponystripes**


	22. I'll give you a Gift, for Forgiveness

**Okay, this chapter turned out more... sad-ishy then I had intended. But, it's not like.. bad. I mean, your typical fight, cry, kiss and make up thing... I suppose... lol. Cliche, I know, do I care? Nah...**

**Well, here you ares!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-two - I'll give you a Gift, for Forgiveness**_

"This is useles, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, releasing the chain connecting him to the bedpost, and falling to the ground wearily. They had to of been at that for a good half hour by then, and Sango, nor Miroku, had returned to release them.

What were they doing out there?

After the sudden thud that had came from outside the door, it had grown increasingly quiet. No sound. Silent.

Except for the grunts and groans, and the occasional growl from Inuyasha, of the two trying to free theirselves. The next time Kagome decided to toss some soda on someone, she'd make sure all weapons that were capable of locking her to a bedpost were put away in a secure place guarded by five lions, and locked in a box that could only be opened with the combination to the padlock that she would have put on it.

And then she would forget the combination code on purpose, or just plain out never look at what it was. Oh yeah. That would keep them away from her handcuffs, wouldn't it?

Probably not...

"Kagome, get up, you're pulling on the handcuff on my arm, and it hurts." Inuyasha said, irritation quite obvious in his tone. Kagome groaned and crawled up onto the bed.

She could have went to sleep right then and there. Hadn't they just been to a dance before all this happened, the same dance when Inuyasha had kissed her? It had to be a good three in the morning, by now.

Inuyasha had kissed her, right? Maybe she was just imagining things? No... it was real... right? It sure had felt real, well, not really, it had felt like she was floating, while at the same time, being connected to the ground, or as if she was drifting out to sea, while being stranded in a desert at the same time, or as if she was standing on a giant glacier in Antarctica, while jumping into a hot spring at the same time.

All of those possibilities were completely impossible to complete, weren't they? Maybe she had been imagining things... or maybe she was supposed to feel like that... Had Sango felt like that?

"Oh my. I haven't asked her that yet!" Kagome said to herself, so wrapped in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten about Inuyasha and the handcuffs for the moment.

"Ask who what?" Inuyasha asked, sitting on the bed, or, as much as he was able to, since his movement was restricted, being locked to the bedpost, and to Kagome's wrist at the same time.

It wouldn't of been half as bad if it had been just to Kagome's wrist, but the bedpost too? Jeez...

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, what? Nothing, forget I said anything!" She stammered, attempting to roll over so that he couldn't see her, now, flustered face, from embarrassment.

"Uh.. okay?" Inuyasha said uncertainly, letting the statement that she had said go. Kagome thought about their current situtation as the room grew silent. They were in her room, on her bed, hooked together and to the bed, literally, and it was completely quiet.

Surely there was something she could think of to say, right? She had to, because if she didn't, she'd die from the awkwardness. She needed to talk to someone about Inuyasha kissing her, but she knew asking him about it would be insane, and Sango was currently in the other room, so she couldn't talk to her at the moment.

But, nobody ever said that she had to talk about her relationships, right?

Rolling back over, she looked at Inuyasha. He looked miserable, the way he was locked to the bed. Poor guy. "Inuyasha, have you ever wanted to have a relationship with someone like Miroku and Sango? I mean, lately, they've been getting pretty serious, I mean, like, past the puppy love and crushes, type of stuff..." She asked.

So much for not talking about her relationships...

"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha snapped, blushing slightly from the thought of what she had suggested. How was he supposed to answer that?

"I guess that gives me my answer..." Kagome said bluntly, rolling her eyes, and averting her gaze to the door, silently hoping that someone, anyone, would come and let her go.

"How does that give you my answer? I didn't say yes, or no, yet." Inuyasha asked, a bit more harshly than he had intended, but the metal on his wrists was slowly eating his sanity away. Impatient Inuyasha, plus handcuffs, plus bed, plus another person, does not make a good recipe, at all.

"Because, you're obviously not mature enough for a relationship that serious! Look at you! Everytime I say something, you always answer rudely, or say something mean, like you want me to be upset!" Kagome said angrily. He was on her last nerve, suddenly getting the urge to sit him, but she knew if she did, she'd fall right with him.

But the last string of self control was about to snap for both of them.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't take everything I say or do so serious, you wouldn't get upset!" Inuyasha sneered, with just as much anger in his voice as her. Kagome sat up, and they both began a glaring contest.

"Well, excuse me, for having so many emotions! I'm sorry I'm human! I'm sorry that I have feelings that can get hurt. Sorry that I love so much that it only causes me pain. Sorry that you're my best friend, and naturally, I take things you say to heart, because you're an important person in my life!" Kagome said, fighting back tears. Not tears of sadness, nor tears of joy, but more so, tears that couldn't be desribed by just one emotion, it seemed as if she was holding back tears of sorrow, happiness, rage, frustration, and everything in-between.

If tears such as those even existed.

Inuyasha looked taken aback. She was his best friend, but half the things she said didn't go to his heart, they went to his head, both internally to his brain, where he would process a comeback, and externally to his skull, where a new bump or bruise would normally appear from a 'sitting.' So, why did she always take everything so seriously?

Why the hell did she have to be so soft hearted? Have to be so nice? Have to be so emotional? Why did she have to be so Kagome? All the time?

He growled slightly in agrivation as she fell back into the bed, her face landing in the pillow so he couldn't see her face. "Kagome?"

A muffled sound came from the pillow, sounding more like an angry 'Shut up,' instead of an angry 'What do you want,' which he would have settled for.

But he hated being told to shut up. For some reason, it made his nerves tighten and his patience thinner, and his self-control weaker.

I did mention that the thread for self-control was about to snap, correct?

"Kagome..." He growled, taking a deep breath as to not yell at her. He knew he had hurt her feelings, and this time, he only knew one way out.

"I do..." He whispered quietly, barely loud enough for her ears to pick it up. She raised her head and looked at him, confused.

"You do what?" She asked, completely forgetting her earlier question.

"I do... I have wanted a serious relationship before, but... after the Kikyo incident, I really don't know if I even just want a simple relationship any more." He said, glancing over his shoulder at her. The tears of many emotions disappeared from her eyes, she calmed down, and her expression softened.

"Inuyasha... the Kikyo thing was so long ago, why can't you let it go...?" She asked. She pulled herself to the edge and into a sitting postion next to him.

Inuyasha sighed. It was about time he told her why what had happened a few years ago kept haunting him. "Because, the fact that Kikyo did that, doesn't really matter to me. Even when we were dating, we weren't that close, it was the fact that _you _knew what was going to happen, and _you _went along with it, as if _you_ hadn't cared at all what happened to me..." He explained. Kagome gasped. There was no way she could pin this one on Kikyo.

"Inu-Inuyasha... I... I..." Kagome choked. Her words weren't coming out. Her vision was becoming blurry. Her whole body was aching, suddenly feeling numb.

"But..." Inuyasha continued, looking at her quickly, "After it had happened, I knew that you hadn't meant for me to get hurt. You had only been going along with Kikyo, because you thought you were able to trust her. You didn't really think she would do it, did you?" He asked. Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"Kikyo was completely different back then, Inuyasha. She wasn't as cold hearted as she seems now, or, seem_ed._"Kagome explained. "No, I didn't think she would. Inuyasha, truthfully... I _knew_ she would." She said sadly.

Inuyasha wasn't expecting that...

"I... I was mad at you. Looking back, I don't remember why. But, I was. And Kikyo must have known, because any other day I wouldn't have agreed to keep it a secret, but I was just out of it, and I did. I told her I wouldn't tell you, she made me swear. The day after, I felt horrible, I avoided you a whole week, I made myself sick by sticking my head in the freezer so I wouldn't have to come to school and see you. But, I couldn't hide forever. Time went by, and the pain of betraying someone I cared for so much began to dissolve, I forgot about the whole thing, until Kikyo said she was moving..." Kagome stated, letting everything out. She was crying. She kept inwardly scolding herself for it everyday.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I am such a bad friend, aren't I?" She asked, smiling sadly at him, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand and looking away from him.

"Kagome... no... don't you dare say that! You're the best friend I could ask for. Sometimes, anger gets the best of people, it happens, it's life. Kagome... look at me." Inuyasha said sternly, almost scolding her for saying such a thing about herself.

Hesitantly, Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha glared at the handcuff connecting him to the bed, and gave it a sharp tug, strong enouch for it to finally snap and release him.

Now, using his free hand, he softly brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "Don't ever say something like that about yourself again. Ever. You're a sweet girl, Kagome. You were probably high off of perfume or something when you said it, or your evil side was the only side making your decissions that day. If it had effected me so badly, do you think I would still be here? Still call you my best friend? Kagome, you could try to murder me, and I would still call you my best friend. No one can replace you. No one." He said, glancing from her eyes to her lips and back again, unconsciously.

Oh God, now he was becoming a softy... someone save him now...

Kagome swollowed the lump in her throat, and smiled softly. He could be sweet sometimes...

She took his hand that was on her cheek, and grasped it with her free hand, and managed to whisper out his name. Alright. So they were in a room, handcuffed. And it wasn't romantic in the least...

Who the hell cares? Screw the romantic scenery and flowers! It's not like that's what Kagome had ever wanted, she didn't expect it from him either.

All she wanted, right then, was to kiss him.

"Inuyasha?" She asked. He gave her a questioning look. "Would you mind if... I gave you a gift?"

Inuyasha had the urge to say something moronic, but forced himself not to, instead, he answered with a simple, 'Feh,' otherwise known as, 'Sure.'

Kagome leaned over to him, and genlty place her lips to his, surprising him at first, but soon causing him to kiss back.

Would you look at that, two kisses in one night! Wasn't she on a roll?

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, do you think we should go get the others?" Miroku asked, yawning slightly. Sango looked back at him, the blush from earlier still staining her cheeks, it seemed that now, every time he simply said something to her, she began to blush.

"No... I heard the handcuffs snap, and if they wanted to be... disturbed, they would have come out by now, don't you think?" She replied, glancing at the door slightly.

"Disturbed? Now, what could we possibly disturb them from?" Miroku asked, staring at the door, tempted to go and spy on them.

"Who knows maybe--" Sango began, but just then the door opened, revealing Inuyasha and Kagome, holding up their handcuffed hands.

"Get us out of these... now!" Kagome demanded, trying to act angry.

But, after a night like that, who had the nerve to be angry? Her smile gave it all away.

-----------------------------------------------

**Wow... that came out different than what I thought would happen. Oh well. No loss, I suppose. Only a gain... Next chapter... I plan on bringing back Shima (that girl who asked Miroku out) and bringing in a friend of hers who has 'love at first site' with one of our favorite characters.**

**I just have to bring out the jealousy of our female friends... I don't think it has been displayed yet that well... So, I am bringing it out! Time to get down and dirty...**

**Well, please tell me how it was!**

**--Ponystripes**


	23. Oh Boy

**Well, I have officially passed my goal with this fic, not that I mind that much... But, tomorrow I have to go to the dentist, then I am going shopping, and then I have to read (ehh... I hate it) so, sorry if I don't update that quickly. I can't wait for school! I have gym! Woo-hoo! Oh, oh, oh yay!! I am happy! Hehe, well, onwards, we go...**

**By the way, when I said 'jealousy' I kind of changed my mind, but it might still have some in it, I have no idea, whatever comes out, comes out, so yeah, whatever, lol, and my character, Kala, she does fall for Inuyasha, but it's not introduced as a major thing yet. It will come later on in the story, just not now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... **

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-three - Oh Boy...**_

"So... what flavor did you want again?" Kagome asked, pointing to the sign that displayed what flavors of icecream the parlor carried, and what prices they were at.

"I don't care. Vanilla, I guess." Inuyasha replied, shrugging, before walking away to save them a booth. The group had took a walk into the nearest 'town' since none of them felt like going through the hazards of riding the bus again, and had decided to stop for some icecream at the icecream parlor.

"Okay, so that's two vanilla, one strawberry, one chocolate?" Kagome said outloud, making sure she had everything right. Sango nodded from beside her as they walked up an ordered what they wanted.

"Okay, that will be seven fifty." The lady at the counter said. Sango handed her a ten dollar bill, and the woman gave her her change, which Sango handed to Kagome, since it was her money, and then went to make their cones.

"Where did Miroku go?" Kagome asked, leaning against the counter, looking around for the boy, but failing to find him, as they waited for the icecream.

"He said he had to use the restroom, I just hope he went into the right room this time..." Sango replied, rolling her eyes, remembering the incident when she had came out of the bathroom and seen Miroku standing in the doorway, looking confused. That time, he had really made the mistake of walking into the wrong door, but there had been a time when he had done it one purpose...

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, me too." She said as the cashier came back with the four icecream cones and handed it to them, with a brief 'Thanks for coming, please return.'

The two walked to the seat that Inuyasha had saved for them, and sat down, Kagome next to Inuyasha, and Sango in the currently empty seat.

"Mirokuuuuu!" A girlish, over-enthusiastic squeal was heard from the back of the store, toward the restrooms, just as Miroku came in view of the others waiting for him. A girl, with a group of followers, rushed up to him, gushing.

"Uhhh..." Miroku said, feeling a bit annoyed by the female in front of him. This was one woman, he wished would just leave him the hell alone, and she just didn't get the picture.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango stopped eating their icecreams to look over at the commotion. Miroku was completely surrounded by a mob of 'fan girls,' you could call them. The only one that they really recognized was someone Sango could have killed if it was legal.

Shima.

"Oh..." Sango growled, glaring at the girl. Sometimes, she swore that Shima only 'attacked' Miroku to get on her nerves, because she knew that Sango couldn't do anything about it, if she wanted to stay at the college.

Because Shima's dad owned the place.

That, was why Sango hated her so much. Shima had always been the rich, popular girl, everywhere she went, not that Sango wanted to be like that, it's just, Shima used it as if it was a weapon. A dangerous one at that. The girl got everything she wanted. And one day she just decided to pick a fight with Sango, the only girl in the class who seemed to be smarter than her.

And by pick a fight, it really, truly did end up, being a fight.

Until Miroku had broke it up. And then, Shima had decided to try and take Miroku as hers, like an item she could just buy away with the fact that she had all the money she could ever need, and had was one of the most popular girls in the whole high school.

And when her plan had failed, thanks to Sango, Shima had made it her number one priority to get Miroku away from Sango.

And she had failed at that, as well. But, nonetheless, she still tried.

"Sango, it's all right. They'll leave when Miroku tells her to, she always listens to him.' Kagome said, calming her friend down. "Besides, his icecream is melting, if he doesn't get here soon, it'll be in the trash." She added, drawing attention to the strawberry cone that had begun to drip strawberry icecream down the side of it, coming dangerously close to Sango's hand, since she had been holding it for him.

"Hi, are you Inuyasha?" Someone inturrupted them, sitting down next to Sango casually, as if she belonged there. The others stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She had long amber hair, with bubbly blue eyes, and a smile was plastered on her tan face as she awaited his answer.

"Why?" Kagome answered for him, not liking the girl already. She seemed to be way to interested in him for her liking.

"Because, I have heard a lot about him. Everyone says he's strong, and decently smart, and unique, and might I add, he is quite cute... you sure are lucky, er... you." The girl explained, nodding toward Kagome. Kagome blushed, did this girl think that she and Inuyasha were dating?

"First of all, who are you?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring everything she had said about him, fore he couldn't care less.

"My name is Kala, those girls over there, around the other cute guy, are my friends." Kala explained, waving her hand toward the group who was still besieging Miroku.

_"Friends?_ You call them, _friends? _How long have you known them, Kala?" Sango said, bitterness making it's way into her tone.

"Well, I met them about a week ago at the skating rink. They just came up to me and starting talking to me, eventually, we started hanging out..." Kala said, shrugging lightly. This girl didn't seem like the type that Shima and her group would want to hang out with. She was way to down to Earth for them. A normal girl. She didn't have on sixty dollar shoes, and she didn't have her face covered in make up, her skin was tanner than the others, similiar to Sango's skin tone, as if she had come from a farm or such.

"Trust me, those girls, aren't friends." Sango said simply, taking another lick from her vanilla icecream cone. She felt the cold from Miroku's cone drip down onto her hand, and slide down her arm slightly, before dripping onto the table. She was tired of holding the thing.

"Uhhh... Miroku!" Sango exclaimed. She had the urge to throw the cone at Shima, and just go buy Miroku another one, but she didn't feel like getting arrested at the moment, for 'assult.'

"You know him?" Kala asked, pointing her finger to Miroku who was trying to get free from the mob.

"Yeah, why?" Sango answered, staring at the girl curiously.

"Oh... Are you his girlfriend? Shima said that he doesn't have one... but the way she explained everything, it made it sound like he did. And then she told me about Inuyasha, and she said that he was going out with some girl he hangs out with a lot, which I just took as her..." Kala said, pointing at Kagome now.

"Girl... friend?" Sango choked, nearly dropping the two cones she was holding as she began to blush badly.

"Yes, she is." Kagome replied quickly, before Sango could say anything, earning herself a glare from Sango.

"Well, that's nice. Shima must not know yet. I'll tell her later, so she'll stop chasing after a guy who's already taken... " Kala stated, smiling. Sango was starting to like this girl now. "But, why do you say that they aren't friends?"

"Kala, I hate to break it to you, but they'll end up using you for some odd reason, and then say that you aren't their friend, you never were. They're just like that. Happens all the time." Kagome declared, beginning to losen up and get used to the girl.

"Hmmm... how long have you all known each other?" Kala asked, curiousity getting the best of her.

"Eh. About since kindergarten to second grade. That's when we all met up completely." Inuyasha replied, deciding to join into the conversation now.

"Wow... just like my best friend and me, I guess. Except... she's in the hospital right now..." Kala said, not exactly wanting to draw attention to the news, but it just slipped out.

"Hospital... why?" Sango asked.

"She got hit by a car coming home from school. She got hurt pretty badly..." Kala explained, smiling sadly.

"Uhhh! Finally!" Miroku exclaimed as the mob let him free. He stumbled to the table and fell slightly, proping himself against the table to keep from falling.

"It's about time." Inuyasha stated. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Some friends you are, just letting me get attacked by a group of crazed women..." He said sarcastically.

"At least we saved your cone..." Sango said, holding up his icecream, indicating that she still had it, even though her hand was becoming sticky from it melting on her.

"Thanks." Miroku said, taking it from her, smiling slightly. They'll save the icecream, but leave him to fend for himself, isn't he special?

"So.. who's this?" Miroku asked, waving toward Kala, licking his icecream before it could drip any more. Why did he have the feeling someone was breathing down his neck... and leaning against him... and wrapping their arm around his neck...?

"Uhhh...?" He stated unncertainly, turning his head slightly to come face to face with Shima.

"Hi sweetheart!" Shima said happily, acting casual as she leaned on Miroku.

"Uhh... Shima, he has a girlfriend..." Kala said, a bit nervously. She seemed intimidated by Shima, as if Shima had forced her to be her friend or something.

"What? He does? Who?" Shima exclaimed angrily.

"I do...?" Miroku asked, confused. Kagome slapped herself on the forehead in pity. Inuyasha just sat back and enjoyed the show, munching on the cone of his icecream.

"Yeah, this girl's going out with him. Hey, what's your name?" Kala asked kindly, explaining what Kagome had said to Shima... and Miroku.

"Sango..." Sango replied, gulping slightly as she began to blush.

"Is this true? Miroku, are you going out with... her?" Shima asked in disgust, refusing to say her name. Miroku blinked, taking in everything that was going on.

"Er... actually, yes, it is true, Shima. Sango and I got together not that long ago..." Miroku replied, glancing at Sango questioningly. It wasn't as if he didn't like the idea, he just wasn't expecting it.

"Hmmm... when's the one month anniversery? I want to know when to get you both a present, then." Shima said, with an expression that said she could really care less, but, she didn't want to make herself look 'bad' in front of Kala.

"Anniversery... month...?" Sango asked, cluelessly. Inuyasha bit back a laugh at the predicament that Miroku and Sango had gotten themselves into, now that they had told Shima that, she would spread the 'rumor' around, probably adding something in it, and the two would have to pretend to be dating... nice.

"Well... we got together on the... fifth... of this month... I believe... right, Sango?" Miroku stated, making something up in the spur of the moment, shrugging Shima's arm off of his shoulders.

"Yes, yes. That was it." Sango agreed hurriedly, trying to get Shima to go away so she could relax.

"I see. And I take it that you guys must be on a double date now, since Inuyasha and Kagome are with you?" Shima asked, casually. Kagome's eyes went wide. What was it today with people thinking that they were all dating...?

"Yup. They are. here, you can have your seat back, Miroku." Kala said, standing up and moving aside, letting Miroku sit down.

"Fine. Let's go." Shima said finally, motioning for her girls to follow her as she headed for the door.

"Bye!" Kala said, waving. "See you around."

"Well... she seemed nice." Miroku stated as the mob left.

Kagome cracked up. "Do you two know what's going to happen now? Shima, in a fit of jealousy, is going to spread the word that you two are 'an item' now, and you'll have to pretend you're dating everywhere you go!" She laughed.

"Oh Lord..." Sango breathed out, glancing at Miroku, who seemed perfectly calm. She hadn't realized that Shima would do that until Kagome had stated it.

"Yeah, well she'll probably say something about you two, too. You know, she thinks we're on a 'double date' when we're really out as just friends right now." Miroku stated, his gaze landing on the two.

That shut Kagome up.

"So... we're all going to have to pretend to be couples...?" Inuyasha asked, beginning to blush. Miroku nodded and shrugged.

"Looks like it..." He said, finishing his icecream.

"That's all you have to say?" Kagome said, as she began to feel a blush coming on, since she was going to have to start acting like Inuyasha's girlfriend.

"Well... it doesn't bother me that much. You guys are making a big deal out of something quite small. All we have to do is act like we're taken. It's not that hard..." Miroku stated.

"So says that guy who has been with so many girls he probably doesn't remember all of them." Inuyasha muttered, annoyed.

"Ayaya..." Kagome groaned, shaking her head.

What the heck were they going to do now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**...Wow. That's all I have to say. I didn't even see that coming. I guess the evil Shima can be of a bit of help afterall, and as for Kala, I decided to make her nice, after all, she will end up coming back, so, I wanted to make her kind. Hehe. Looks like the characters are going to be... 'pretending' to be 'dating.' Haha, fun, fun, fun, fun...**

**Well, how do you like it so far?? Please review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	24. Famous in A Small Town

**Here is chaper twenty-four! I hope you like it! It's mainly about the 'perils' of rumors, and childish games. Have any of you ever had to deal with a rumor? I have! Haha... only, I had started it about myself... clever, eh? Oh, yeah! I think it was about me being a random, hyper, crazy person, and hey, that's what everyone knows me as now:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Here you are!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-four - Famous in A Small Town**_

Kagome sighed as she watched the screen at the front of the classroom. She was sure that everyone in the room already knew every bit of information being played from that tape at the moment, and truthfully, it was boring her.

She leaned her head on her hand, and unconsciously tapped her pencil on her desk, earning herself glares from surrounding students, who were pretending to pay attention to the screen.

What she wouldn't give to see someone get caught doing something that they weren't supposed to. Anything, anyone. Just, something entertaining.

She didn't know that she had just sealed her own fate.

She closed her eyes, as if she was dozing off, but something hit her in the forehead.

A wad of paper to be exact.

She picked up the ball of paper, and looked around for the person who had thrown it at her. She seen Ayame waving to her, and motioning for her to open the 'note' up.

The least she could have done was properly fold it. Kagome set her pencil down and looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't anywhere around her, before opening the paper ball and flattening it out on her desk to read the message...

_'I heard that you and Inuyasha went on a double date with Miroku and Sango? About time! So, tell me, how was it, and where'd you all go?' _

Kagome's eyes widened as she began to blush. Shima sure did know how to sread some info fast, didn't she? Kagome actually considered telling Ayame the truth, that neither her and Inuyasha, nor Miroku and Sango were actually 'dating,' but, if Ayame 'accidently' told someone, who told someone else, who told someone else, who, let's say, told Shima or Kala, Shima would be on their case like peanut butter on jelly.

So, with that in mind, Kagome picked up her pencil and wrote back...

_'Yeah, yeah, I know. About time, about time. :) Well, we went out for some icecream, it was nice, nothing special or huge, but it was fun.'_

With that written, she crumbled up the paper back into a ball, and tossed it back over to Ayame, who caught it with ease.

"Ms. Higarashi, Ms. Takaya, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, as he plucked the paper out of Ayame's hands, and read it to himself, before deciding that it wasn't that 'secretive' and then, he read it outloud.

A series of 'awe's and 'about time's and 'way to go, Kagome's went up throughout the room, along with a few giggles, only causing Kagome to blush deeper.

Oh, what the others would say if they found out that she had just been the cause of their 'lie' getting spread about further...

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Sango leaned against the brick wall as she waited for the others to meet her. They were going to go to the park, now that it was after class. Absently, she began to flip through the pages of the weekly newspaper that the college printed out, mainly about the latest gossip, nothing to do with classes, at all, maybe something about the musicians, maybe.

She came acrossed a page called 'Gossip's latest hits' and skimmed through the passage, nothing caught her interest, so she turned the page, where it continued.

"No way..." She breathed out, shocked, as she stared at a black and white picture. It was the picture of Kagome and Inuyasha, as they posed for their 'most unique' picture, about a year ago, in the top left hand corner of the page, next to the title. In the bottom right hand corner, there was a picture of Miroku and herself, about three months ago, at a festival, when he had taken the container of water and apples, for the 'Bob for Apples' game, and poured it all over her.

She read part of the writing, realizing the top half was about Inuyasha and Kagome, the bottom about Miroku and herself, before she shut the paper abruptly. How did they know all this stuff about them, when she was sure that she didn't even know who wrote the paper in the first place? She began to hope that the others got there quickly. She felt like she was being watched...

Did those people who wrote that stuff stalk them or something? Had the whole campus been waiting for something like this to happen, all along? It wasn't as if it was the first time someone had thought they were all dating, but... the whole campus knew now, and that... was a bit unnerving.

She relaxed, just making sure she was more aware of her surroundings, when Kouga showed up, smiling.

"Hey, Sango! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm or something?" He asked her, stopping for a minute.

"I'm waiting for Miroku and the others, we're heading to the park when they get here." Sango explained, returning his smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, sorry, but, I have to get to my dorm, I told Ayame that I'd help her with her homework... so, tell Kagome I said 'Hi,' and don't forget, use protection!" Kouga said, waving, before quickly making his way up the stares.

"Use... protection?" Sango asked, temporarily clueless.

"Well, that's something I didn't think I'd here you say any time soon... Why are you thinking about that?" Miroku's voice came from beside her suddenly, causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh... it's only you. I don't know what he meant... use... protec-- wait... Oh! Kouga! I'm going to kill him!" Sango exclaimed, as everything began to mix together and make sense. How could he even think that? Miroku and her... and _that?_

"Calm down, I'm sure he was just kidding. Now, when should Kagome and Inuyasha get here?" Miroku said. Sango took a deep breath, becoming less watchful, with Miroku's presence there.

"They'll be here soon." Sango answered, using the paper in her hand as a fan, not realizing what she was doing. Stopping in mid-air, she threw the paper as far away from her as she could.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked, as she and Inuyasha walked up, picking the paper that Sango had thrown off the ground.

"Have you read that, yet?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head, and Sango took the paper, and opened it to the page that she had been observing, before handing it back to Kagome. Inuyasha peered over Kagome's shoulder curiously to see what was so 'amazing.'

Kagome dropped the newspaper, and screamed.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his ears slightly. He was more confused as to my she had screamed, instead of why she had dropped the 'book.'

Miroku picked the 'book' up this time, and examined the page slightly, before shutting it carelessly. "Well, that's ineresting, amazingly, it seems that we all already know everything that that page has on it." He stated, shrugging.

"That's all you have to say? The whole campus th-- knows -- knows, that we are going out, and all you have to say is 'Well, that's ineresting?'" Sango asked, hands on her hips, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't see what's so bad about the whole place knowing?" Inuyasha asked. More so, he really didn't care. Kagome grabbed his ear and pulled him down so she could whisper into it.

"It would be different if it was all _true!"_ She hissed. Inuyasha pulled his head away from her, since she wasn't exactly holding his sensitive ear gently, she seemed to be pinching it.

"So, what's the worst that could happen if Shima and her gang finds out we're not telling the truth about dating?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll never leave us alone. She'll follow us around, and cling to Miroku. And I'm sure that Kala would get a bit annoying after a while, she just seems like someone like that, she asks a lot of questions, and jumps to conclusions too quickly." Sango explained matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and I doubt that Miroku would want Shima hanging off of him twenty-four-seven, do you?" Kagome agreed, asking Miroku a question that had an obvious answer.

"Hell no! I'd die if she was hanging off of my neck all the time." Miroku answered, throwing the paper into the nearby trash can. Sure, it would be different if it was Sango or something, but, Shima? No...

"Feh. Fine. I'm sure Kala would get a bit agitating..." Inuyasha gave in finally, agreeing.

"Okay, well can we go now?" Sango asked, not waiting for an answer, before she started to walk away, toward the exit door. "Oh, and Kagome? Kouga says 'Hi.'"

"Uh... okay?" Kagome said uncertainly. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome smiled and hooked her arm with his. "Come on, 'lover,' we're going to the park!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly, from the phrase 'lover.'

"The next thing we know, they'll be acting like a couple, all the time, not just when we have to pretend." Sango stated, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, no need to be jealous, Sango." Miroku teased, sending her a playful smile while letting his arm sneak around her waist.

"Shut up." Sango replied half-heartedly, not minding as he pulled her closer.

Kagome watched the two ahead of them, and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Why did it all feel so right?

-------------------------------------------------------------

The wind played with the leaves of the trees surrounding the park. Horse tracks were barely visible in the hard packed dirt as the little kids ran around, letting their feet trample over them. The grass swayed slightly from the wind.

Talk about the perfect day...

Sure, they felt like seven year olds, going to the park, more specifically, the playground, but, what the heck, you only get to live once, right?

Kagome crawled over the wooden stairs, crouching, as she made her way to the top, where it was safely surrounded by wooden planks, with an escape route, being a yellow slide, that led her down to the multch and dirt of the ground.

Sango slipped behind a different, red slide, under the support poles of part of the playground, hidden behind the slide.

They were playing hiding seek. Well, more like, boys chase girls, meaning that the boys were it, over by a tree, counting to fifty.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!" Inuyasha said, yelling the last number out, so that the girls knew that they were coming, then he turned to Miroku. "So... I get Kagome, you Sango?" He suggested.

"Sure." Miroku agreed, then, they went their seperate ways, to find the desired ones hiding.

---------------------------------------------------------

**There we go! I decided to leave the actual 'hide and seek' out of this chapter, saving it for next chapter. I love that game, it's so fun lol; Well, for me, because I always win, haha! Yay! Well, chapter twenty-five will be posted as soon as possible. Don't be surprised if it's not until next weekend, okay? Have some patience, I have the school and stuff, now, so, yeah, no staying up late no more... :( but I will update whenever I get the chance!**

**Please review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	25. Literally and Figuratively

**Well, here is the next chapter, I'm going to cut 'this part' (the part where I ramble on pointlessly) short today so I can get the chapter done by ten o'clock before my parents force me into my room for school... yeah yeah, if they really cared, they would stay up and make sure I go at the right time, instead of going to be already... but, whatever.**

**So,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy!!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-five - Literally and Figuratively have a diffence**_

Kagome looked through the planks of the playground, watching as Miroku stared up at her, unmoving. She was ready to run if needed.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm not the one going after you." Miroku stated, grinning from his spot, looking around slightly, before walking off to find Sango. Kagome didn't know if it was a trick or not, so she stayed in the same spot, just incase. But, what if he went and told Inuyasha? It's not like she could outrun him! Wait, if Miroku was going after Sango, then that meant that Inuyasha was coming after her anyway...

Lucky her.

If she couldn't outrun him, or hide from him -- with his keen sense of hearing and excellent sense of smell -- maybe she could trick him...

Okay, Inuyasha's not _that _stupid.

Sango was lucky, at least she had it fair, well, Kagome did have the 'sit.' Too bad she agreed not to use it at the beginning of the game...

She heard a twig snap from somewhere behind her, and, turning around swiftly to peer out the other side of the wooden platform that she was on, she saw Inuyasha sitting on a bench, looking at the platform.

Watching.

Waiting.

Kagome gulped. He knew where she was, and he was being kind enough to not pounce up the steps and grab her... and tie her to the tree, as the boys had said that they would do if they caught them.

Some safe and fair game of hide and seek. Oh, what if the little kids got ideas and started tying the person that they found to a tree...? Bad influences...

She watched as he shifted slighty, slipping onto the grass, before calling out to her, "We can stay here all night, Kagome, but you know that I'll win no matter how hard you try to escape."

This, is why she never wanted to play anything physical with the boy, he always used the fact that he was stronger and faster to his advantage... couldn't he just let her win for once...? Just once...

He stood up and went over to lean agaisnt a support beam for the platform, ready to pounce whenever needed.

That's a negative.

"Can you at least give me a head start? I mean, even with it, you'd probably win..." Kagome asked, hoping to get away.

"Nope." He replied carelessly, this was one of the rare times when he let his guard down and just actually had fun, was when he played hide and seek, because he didn't need to care, he always won, no matter what.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair to Sango, she won't get a head start when Miroku goes after her."

Yeah, well Miroku and Sango are about even when it comes to 'racing' and things like this, you and me? You're way better than me."

"So."

"Come on!"

"Noooo."

"Inuyasha! Please?"

"No, Kagome."

"If you're really my best friend, then you'll let me have a head start."

"Not gonna buy it."

"Dangit."

And then it got silent. The argument was over, Kagome thought she should just jump down and stand there, then he would tie her up and wait for the others... or...

What if he thought it was a trick, and didn't move from his place, and then she could run...

And then he would just catch her anyway...

The safest thing seemed to be to just stay on the platform, and watch him through the wooden planks, and eventually, being Inuyasha, he would get impatient, climb up to get her, and then as soon as he was all the way up onto the platform, she could go down the slide and run for cover. It seemed to be her only way out.

It was a plan, at least, for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango began to relax, and forget about her surroundings, since nobody seemed to be coming after her. She leaned against the back of the slide and stared out at the tires that some random young boys were crawling through.

She was completely oblivious of the presence above her, watching her through the cracks of the wooden floor. In fact, it seemed she didn't even know there was a 'cieling' above her.

She took one last glance around her, before she made herself comfortable sitting in the shade on the multch and dirt of the playground.

Miroku swung his legs off the edge of the platform, to the right of her, as she idly picked at the multch beneath her, all her had to do was jump down and grab her...

Or, he could wait, until she came out, from boredom, and would make it more of a challenge. Which, wouldn't be long...

He laid down on his stomach, and let his arms dangle down into the air, as he laid his head on the wood, and stared down at the ground. She still didn't see him.

Sango leaned her back against the red slide, and closed her eyes, getting used to the heat surrounding her. It was the evening, but it was still quite humid. She set her hands in her lap, and completely let her guard down.

Miroku got an even better idea.

He got back onto his feet, and silently jumped down to the ground, ducking slightly, so he wouldn't hit his head on the playform above him, he made his way in front of her, and sat down, without a sound.

It's amazing, how, after all the years she had known him, she still couldn't tell he was there.

There were a few options he had here. He could wait until she opened her eyes, and whisper 'boo,' which would scare the crap out of her. He could gently tap her on the shoulder, and lean in really, really close, so when she opened her eyes, he would still scare the crap out of her. Or, he could just lean in and kiss her, which, once again, would scare the crap out of her, after all, they were supposedly dating, correct?

He felt like scaring her, for some reason.

He couldn't help but wonder what Inuyasha was going to do when he caught Kagome, he had mentioned something, but Miroku couldn't quite remember what.

Natually, the third option seemed the most 'apropriate,' given the situation... he was only left wondering if he should or should not do it...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tapped his long 'nail' against the wood, becoming impatient. He glanced up at Kagome, to see her watching him intently through the planks of wood, he could see her hand on the metal, vertical rail, as if she was ready to jump down the slide whenever she needed to.

Then, he got an idea.

He let go of the support beam, and made a false comment about how she was taking forever to move, and, just as he had suspected, from the corner of his eye, he seen her smile grow slightly, as he made his way to the stairs.

Kagome held onto the rail for dear life, waiting for the proper time to spring into action. She heard him as he crawled up the steps, and when she seen his hand grab hold of the top step, she took no hesitation to slip down the slide, while she though he was occupied.

When really, he had only made a few pounding noises, and then stuck his hand up, to make it look like he was climbing the steps. Had she of taken a closer look, she would have seen his body still standing completely beneath the wooden stand, pretending to go up. So, he was waiting at the end of the slide when she made it completely down.

"You didn't really think you would get away, did you?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, to add emphasis to his question. Kagome gulped audibly, and began to back up the slide, without getting anywhere.

Inuyasha reached out to grab her, but Kagome leapt up, and landed on her bottom in the dirt right next to the slide, barely getting out of his reach in time. Inuyasha stopped for a moment, letting everything that had just happened sink in, before bouncing back and slipping under the slide, behind her.

Kagome fell onto her back, and rolled out of his reach, as he tried to get her again, getting a few pieces of mulch stuck in her hair in the process. Inuyasha growled, and pounced over to her quickly, sending the dirt flying behind him.

Kagome, actually matching his speed, and determined to win, at least, until she was worn out, hopped up as he made his way over to her, and as he went to grab her arm, she twilred around, as if she was dancing, and jumped under the bench Inuyasha had been sitting on a minute ago.

When did she get so clever?

------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sat there, pondering rather to actually carry out his plan or not. He wanted to, but then again, he didn't want to let the game end so quickly. So, he backed up a bit, so his back was resting against a pole, facing her.

Sango let out a sigh, and opened one of her eyes, as if to check her surroundings. Her other eye quickly shot open when she seen Miroku smirking at her.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, backing up instinctively out of shock, only to hit her back on the slide even more. "You scared me!"

"That was my intention." Miroku stated casually. Both of them watched the other carefully, they were both ready to run; Sango, to escape; Miroku, to catch her; but, neither seemed to have the guts to make the first move.

"Well... aren't you going to try and get me?" Sango asked, getting even more ready to pounce out of his reach.

"Aren't you going to try and get away?" Miroku countered, matching her tone, and intention; to get the other to move first.

"If you're not going to try and catch me, then I have no reason to try and get away right now." Sango said.

"Well, if you're not going to try and get away right now, I have no reason to try and catch you at the moment, I am perfectly content just sitting here and staring at you." Miroku stated. Sango growled.

He did have something to say for everything, didn't he?

"Then, we'll be here for a while." She declared, crossing her arms stubbornly, making herself more capable of being caught.

"So we sha'll." Miroku agreed, matching her stubborness. "But, one of us is bound to get impatient eventually, and you know, Sango, that I have quite a long patience spand." He added, grinning.

"We'll see who last longer..." She replied.

They were going to be there for a while, oh yeah.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha crouched down besife the bench, watching Kagome as she scuttered to the other side, about to leap from under the table, and run for cover. But, she overlooked one thing; he could stop her from getting out from the table. All he had to do was spring up and jump to the other side of the table, so really, she had only gotten herself into an even bigger mess.

And she wasn't going to win.

"Just give up, Kagome." Inuyasha taunted, making his way over to the end of the table before she could get out from under it.

"Okay, this isn't fair! Well, at least you can't get me!" Kagome said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "I can't? I believe you're the one who can't get anywhere." He stated, sticking his hand under the bench. She yelped slightly, and backed away, but. Inuyasha, being quick on his feet, jumped to the spot behind her, making her go the other way, in which he just continued the motion. Kagome wouldn't be able to stay caughtless for long.

_**(A/N:**__ Caughtless is a word in my world.)_

Inuyasha decided he had let her go long enough, and dived under the table, pouncing on her, like a preditor to it's prey.

"Caught ya!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sango glared at the boy in front of her. He wouldn't move! Jeez... she was not moving first, he was supposed to catch her, so he was going to go after her first! If she could stay still for this long...

"What's wrong, Sango? You look agitated, you should be happy! We're on a playground, under a wooden platform, playing a game of hide and seek, with a side 'staring contest,' really, if you need to move, then, please, feel free." Miroku declared, leaning his head back against the pole behind him, and closing his eyes.

Sango could have ran right then, but she knew it was all a trick, he had quite the reflexes, no matter how fast she leapt up, he would match her, eyes open, or eyes close.

So, there she sat.

"Sango!" Kagome's voice sliced through the silence, gaining both of the two's attention. They looked to their left, and seen Inuyasha tying a frustrated Kagome to a pine tree.

"He took that deal serious!" Sango exclaimed. It had only been a joke... besides, where'd he get the rope...?

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, standing up, and leaning against the wooden pole. "We weren't being literal!"

They couldn't hear what Inuyasha said, but, it looked as if he had just 'Feh'd and continued to tie Kagome up.

"Kagome!" Sango excaimed, startled, as a loud 'thump' was heard, as Inuyasha hit the ground, Sango was about to go an untie her friend, but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

Because she was laughing so hard.

How could Inuyasha be so hard headed? Tying each other to a tree, as they played a game of hide and seek, it was a kid's game, for crying ot loud! Common sense would tell you that it was just a joke, something to laugh about, not to take literally.

Miroku chuckled himself. Leave it to Inuyasha to pull a stunt like that. But, that wasn't why he was laughing. He was laughing because there were two little kids, now talking to Inuyasha, both boys, most likely asking for some rope, since Inuyasha had just handed them some.

Once again, bad influences...

"Come on, we should go help porr Kagome out..." Miroku stated, exteninding a hand out to help Sango up, she looked at it suspiciously. "Game's on pause, it doesn't count." He added, knowing what she was getting at.

He helped her up, and they went to untie their friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"He didn't know, Kagome, give him a break!" Miroku stated, as the angry girl stomped through the breezeway. Inuyasha had earned himself a good number of 'sits', and the cold shoulder, for that one.

"I don't care, he should have known better." Kagome growled. "I'm not speaking to him, until tomorrow, I'll sleep on it, just... let me cool down. Night guys. Sango, would you mind staying at their dorm? I think I need some time..." She asked, letting out a sigh, and rubbing her temples slightly.

"Sure, sure, I'll do that. Get some rest, Kagome." Sango said, smiling, as Inuyasha walked in the doors, just recovering from his most recent 'sit.' Kagome shot him a quick, hesitant glare, before making her way up the steps to go to sleep. She knew he hadn't meant it, but she just... was mad at him.

"Come on, Inuyasha'll catch up. You can use the bathroom first, Sango, I'm sure you'll want to bathe, since we were running around in dirt all afternoon like school children." Miroku stated, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her up the stairway. She nodded.

"Am I... sleeping with you again?" She asked shyly, blushing lightly.

"If you want." He answered. She nodded once more, before the two disappeared up the stairway.

Inuyasha groaned. The next time someone kidded around, he would make sure that they had made it absolutely clear, it was just a joke.

He made his way up to his and Miroku's dorm, never noticing the pair of eyes, watching him all the way.

Kala.

------------------------------------------------------------

**I updated! On a school night! Oh my gosh! So, anyone see the whole 'tie to tree and get mad, then Kala appears and you proabably have a guess as to what she is going to do' thing happening? Tell me if you did...**

**Review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	26. The Plan

**Hello peoples! Nice to be writing again ... though I didn't leave... I have found out that writing this story (and all my others) over the summer, has improved my writing skills, considering I am now in the eighth grade taking English 1 Honors (Ninth grade English) so... Haha! And if anyone has any advice on Geometry, please so share...**

**As for the chapter, I know Kala is here, from your reviews, I see that most of you want something bad to happen to her, or you think she's the bad guy or something. I will inform you, you are most certainly wrong! She turns out to be the hero, here, so, that's all I'll say! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-six - The Plan**_

Kala's sneakers let of a soft clicking sound as she made her way up the stairs, the same way that the others had gone. She ran her hand along the hand rail, thinking up a way to put what she wanted to say.

"Kagome's going to hate me for this, most likely..." She whispered to herself, as she turned the corner and came to Inuyasha and Miroku's dorm. "But, it's for her own good..."

She rapped lightly on the door, almost as if she was scared. Well, she was, and that's all there was to it.

She heard footsteps from inside the room, getting louder as they came closer. "Coming!" A voice, who Kala took as Sango's, rang through the metal of the door as she ran to answer it. Kala could tell that she hadn't been in the nearest room to the door, her voice was much to muffled and distant.

Sango opened the door, and smiled when she saw Kala standing politely in the doorway. "Hey, Kala. Can we help you?" She asked.

Kala returned her smile. "Yes, actually, do you think that you could give this to Inuyasha?" She said, holding up a small, pink piece of paper. "It's from Kagome, she didn't want to come over here, so she just asked me to give it to him for her."

Sango looked at it curiously. Pink paper? They didn't have any of that ... but, whatever, she didn't feel like thinking that hard over the paper color of a note.

"Of course, I'll go give it to him now, thanks Kala!" Sango said, waving with the hand that was holding the paper. They said their good-byes and Kala left to go down the hallway until she reached Kagome's room.

Taking a deep breath, she reran her words through her mind, just having a feeling that they weren't going to come out that way. She reached out, and knocked on Kagome's dorm room door. A few seconds later, Kagome answered, looking a bit stressed, but smiling nevertheless.

"Kala?" She asked.

"Look, Kagome. We need to talk..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha! Open your damn door, I've got something for you from Kagome!" Sango called through the door as she banged her fist against it. Miroku came out of his room, from changing, and looked at her in confusion.

"Kagome?" He asked, mildly surprised that Kagome would even write to Inuyasha right now. Sango nodded.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, trying to take the paper from her, but she snatched it away.

"None of your business!" She snapped. Miroku shook his head.

"Maybe so, but, you're curious too." He said, leaning against the wall, as they waited for Inuyasha to come out.

"What makes you say that? I don't care!" Sango defended, her anger rising, from Inuyasha being stubborn, and Miroku being smart.

"You can't lie to me, Sango." Miroku stated simply, quickly grabbing the note while Sango was distracted with Inuyasha's inane babbling from behind the door.

"Miroku!" Sango growled, trying to snatch it back, but he just slipped around and while she was turning around to try again, he leaned his back against her, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to restrain her, and she was stuck between the wall and his back, which was resting on her chest, like a bed.

He peeled the paper open carefully, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't get it unless he got the keys and unlocked the door, and gave it to him.

Sango growled, but gave in, as Miroku held up the paper up far enough so she could lean over his shoulder and read it along with him.

_'Dear Inuyasha,_

_I know what you did at the park was accidental. I am sorry for all the 'sits' I gave you, and I forgive you. I just, kind of overreacted, like always. Sorry. I want to talk to you, it's important, please meet me in the dorm breezeway at eleven._

_Yours, Kagome'_

The one thing that popped into both of their minds, as they read the note, was, 'That's not Kagome's handwriting.'

Kala, was trying to set Inuyasha and Kagome up.

Miroku released Sango, and asked her a silent question, as to rather they should give it to him or not.

Of course, she nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked, handing her guest a glass of water, as she took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Well... I overheard Inuyasha talking to Miroku and Sango after you had apparently stormed off to your room..." Kala began, glancing at Kagome quickly, before returning her gaze to her glass.

"Oh really, about what?" Kagome asked, curiosity and suspicion both obvious in her tone as she said it.

"You." Kala answered simply, shrugging lightly. So far, everything was going great with what she was going to do.

"Me...? What'd they say?" Kagome asked, turning her full attention to Kala now.

"Well, Miroku and Sango were scolding him about something like 'Just tell her how you feel and get it over with, it's obvious she feels the same way, just go ask her out.' " Kala lied. Kagome could tell that she was blushing at what Kala had just explained.

"Feels? Like..." Kagome began, but Kala cut her off.

"Like, boyfriend, girlfriend kind of stuff. And... he wanted me to tell you to meet him in the breezeway at eleven, it's ten-thirty now. And I thought, that it might be fun if you beat him to what he wanted to say, I mean, don't lie, I know you love him." Kala suggested, only adding to Kagome's blush.

"Okay... I... thanks, Kala, I'll go... But... one question." Kagome said, agreeing to meet Inuyasha at eleven, desperately anticipating and already playing what was going to happen; they confess their undying love for one another and _finally _get together.

"Go ahead." Kala replied, smiling at her success.

"Why do you want me and Inuyasha to get together? Inuyasha may be dense, and the others haven't seemed to notice, but I have, and I know you like him, at least a little bit, so why are you helping mine and his relationship?" Kagome asked.

Kala sighed. "You guys were right, Shima isn't my friend, and I realized that when she started using _me_ to get 'cute' boys to notice _her. _I don't want to be like her, I don't want to interfere with others' relationships, I want to help them. That's why, after you and Inuyasha get together, I want you to help me with Miroku and Sango, so Shima will leave you guys alone, she doesn't know, but I know you guys are just faking dating. You only act like you all like each other when she's around." She explained, grinning.

Kagome giggled. "You know, since you finally came to your senses and know Shima's a fake, you should hang with us, you'll fit in with us perfectly, and I will gladly help you out with Sango and Miroku's relationship. You should be a marriage councilor, or something, you know?" She suggested jokingly.

"I hope to be." Kala said, grinning wider. "So... you're going to tell Inuyasha how you feel?"

Kagome took a long, deep breath, and closed her eyes. Reopening them, she answered, with a finality in her voice. "Yes."

"Yes, I am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku unlocked Inuyasha's door, and twirled the key ring around his finger carelessly. Inuyasha growled as they entered his room uninvited.

"Kagome wants to see you. Breezeway. Eleven o'clock." Miroku stated, flashing the pink paper as proof of what he had just said. Inuyasha eyed them suspiciously and sighed, giving in. It's not like he didn't want to see her, he just didn't want the others to know that he was happy that she wanted to see him. Happy...

"Feh." He replied, glanced at the clock, which now read ten fifty-six, and stood up, exiting the room without another word.

Sango bit back a giggle as Inuyasha left the dorm. "Kala sure does have some mind..." She said, when she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Yeah, she should be a marriage councilor..." Miroku agreed.

Had Kala of been there, she would have just grinned, and replied with the same way she had to Kagome.

I hope to be.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome leaned against the wall, silently wondering if she would regret this in the long run, or not. It's not like she didn't want to tell him how she felt, she was just nervous. Extremely nervous.

Inuyasha made his way down the stairs, coming within sight of Kagome.

"Hey..." He greeted, smiling slightly.

"Hey..." She whispered back nervously.

Now ... the hard part...

Just, say 'I love you.'

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**You guys hate me now, don't you? This has to be the major-ist cliff hanger I have had yet, and Kala's nice. Haha, I love you too...**

**Anyway, how was it? Sorry about the cliffy, had to do it, too much admitting in one chapter for me, the scheming though, I could do that forever ... and once Inuyasha and Kagome get together, there's still Miroku and Sango, I have not forgotten about them...**

**Review please!**

**--Ponystripes**


	27. When it All Comes Down

**( ( Drum Roll ) ) The highly anticipated chapter of where Kagome and Inuyasha confess their love for one another... is here! Yay!!!! Now you see, this fits into the story, because after this chapter, it will be about Inuyasha and Kagome having an effect on Miroku and Sango's relationship ( who aren't yet together ). So, really, sad as I am to announce it, this story might have... five chapters left, if that, it depends, but, it is fun while it lasts, so I will get to the chapter now lol.**

**'Your cow has learned to dance! Take five steps forward, to the chapter!' ( ( Reader takes five steps foward ) ) 'Oh, looky here! You won the game! Yay you!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the little cow thingy up above...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-seven - When it All Comes Down**_

"How do you think they're doing?" Sango asked, as she tucked her legs under her chin, and stared at the door to the dorm, waiting for it to open anytime soon from her seat on the couch next to Miroku.

"We'll find out in the morning for sure." Miroku replied, shrugging. He leaned his head on his hand and closed his eyes, pretending to be tired, when he really wasn't, because he was bored.

Sango glared at him. "I don't want to know then, I want to know now." She stated, playing with the string of a bow on her shirt gently in anticipation.

Miroku returned his gaze to her. "Why? We're going to find out one way or another, so why not wait?" He asked.

"Because... I just want to know! Do you think... we could like... go 'check' on them?" Sango suggested, looking a but hopeful. She had been around Kagome and her spying self for way to long.

"I don't think so, Sango. Spying on someone confessing theire love to someone, isn't that polite, and besides, if they have already admitted it to one another, we'll just catch them making out on the wall, or something, and if you want to see that, go ahead, but I'd rather not get invloved with other people making out, unless it's about me." Miroku declared, flashing a small grin. Sango blushed lightly, and rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to see them make out, how do you know that that's what they'll do afterwards anyway?" Sango asked, letting on of her legs slip down off of the couch and rest on the table next to his own.

Miroku watched as her leg slipped down, and raised a brow. "Because, if they aren't planning on doing that, I don't want to spy on them when they are doing something else..." He said, making sure Sango got his point.

Sango fought back the urge to slap him upside the head, as an image flashed through her mind of Inuyasha and Kagome, and her stomach began to turn. She made the 'throw up' sign by pointing her index finger to her mouth. "Bad picture..."

Miroku laughed. "And you call me the pervert... look, you're the one getting mental pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome." He teased, laying down contently on the couch, letting his legs land across her lap.

"I'm going to kill you..."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So...?" Inuyasha asked, starting up a conversation, or, at least trying to.

"Inuyasha... I... uhhh..." Kagome tried to say, but couldn't get it right.

_'She's having a hard time saying it, it must be real important...' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched Kagome's face increasingly grow redder by the second.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kagome managed to mumble out quietly, glancing at him briefly.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha replied, not knowing where this was going, and curiousity got the best of him as well.

"I think... I love someone..." Kagome declared, beginning to fidget with the ends of her shirt, not looking at him. Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly but then perked back up as he heard her say something, but he couldn't comprehend it.

"W-Who?" He managed to whisper out, letting his eyes wonder to her, and not letting them leave her face.

"I'll give you a hint." Kagome began. "Actually, three. Okay, he's really unique and very protective, he hates it when another guy gets near me." She said. "That's hint number one."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a minute. "Kouga! You love Kouga?!?" He excaimed, not able to stop the growl coming from his throat as he imagined smashing the boy's head into a wall so he forgot everything, and didn't have any interest in Kagome.

"What? No! No! Okay, hint two; he's strong, and can be sweet, but arrogant at the same time." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't know who it could be, so he just guessed.

"Hojo? Miroku, God, if you love Miroku... Sango will kill you...?" Inuyasha warned out his question, giving her a strange and jealous look at the same time.

"No, not them. Last hint..." Kagome said, gulping. She leaned in closer to him, so that he could feel his breath on his lips, and hear her heart beating loudly in his ears, drowning out his own, and feel the heat radiating from her face to his. "His name... --"

"Is Inuyasha."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku! Get off of me!" Sango exclaimed. How did he get there again? He had his head laying on her lap, hands behind his head, smiling contently like he belonged there. She would never know how he got his head there instead of his legs in such a quick time limit, before she could do anything.

"Why? I'm comfortable..." He said, throwing his hand around her shoulders and pulling her down with him with a small yelp as he rolled off the couch onto the floor.

"Once again, I'm going to kill you!" She growled out, trying to stop herself from giggling, and failing.

He had to get her mind off Inuyasha and Kagome, and that's all there was to it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome turned and faced the wall, looking forward, blushing madly as Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. Did she just say what he thought she said? Or was his imagination playing tricks on him...?

"Hold on, hold on." Inuyasha said, grabbing her and forcing her to look at him, startling her.

"What?" She asked in her startled state, looking at him in confusion.

"Say that again..." Inuyasha demanded.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, as she began to blush once more, even worse than the first time.

"Say it."

"No! You heard me!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Say it!"

"Why do you want me to say it again?"

"Because I want to make sure I heard right before I say that I love you back, damnit woman!"

Everything froze.

It was evident that Inuyasha had just figured out what he had just let slip out, since his eyes were as wide as they could get without popping out of their sockets, and he had completely turned his back on her this time. Kagome's mouth was agape, and neither of them would move.

Correction, could move.

It was such a shock to both, that they had just practically said, 'I love you,' that they wouldn't do anything, just stand there...

"Snap out of it!" Kala exclaimed, jumping out of her hiding place behind the main desk, grinning like an idiot. Kagome jumped five feet in the air, and Inuyasha turned his attention to the spying girl.

"Kala!?!?!" Kagome exclaimed, her face becoming even more in color from embarrassment.

"Yeah, me! Okay, you confessed your love, now ... do something! I mean ... you're together now, right?" Kala urged. She hadn't planned on interrupting, but she thought they could use a little push.

"Uhhh... " Inuyasha said, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Are we?" Kagome asked, gulping audibly.

"Do you want to be?" Inuyasha asked her, finally looking back at her.

"No, Inuyasha, I love you, but I don't want to date you." Kagome stated, making sure that her tone was filled with sarcasm, so he didn't take her literally, like the tree incident.

"Well, then, I guess we are..." Inuyasha declared.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Kala cheered, clapping and jumping down like a cheerleader would, only adding to Kagome and Inuyasha's embarrassment.

It was going to be one long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**All done! I know the ending was a little... I don't know, but like ... you know ... whatever! I almost got a detention in gym today, just thought I'd tell you that ... lol.**

**Well, one couple down, one to go! Miroku and Sango now ... ayaya... I have no clue how I plan on getting them together ... any ideas? You never know, I may use them! ( And make sure you all get credit for whoever I would choose, but there is no guarantee that I will use them, but, who knows? )**

**So, how was it? Review! And thank you for reviewing as well!**

**--Ponystripes**


	28. Better When From You

**Okay, I know I said that I would use one of y'all's ideas, and I will, if you give me one that I like a lot a lot ( yes I meant to put two 'a lot's there ), for now, I'm just going to move on with the story, since this is **_**not, **_**and I repeat, **_**not, **_**the chapter in which Miroku and Sango get together, sorry!**

**By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, this chapter, **_**is **_**focused around Miroku and Sango ... and cookies! Woo-hoo! And it is ... one of the longest chapters so far, all about Miroku and Sango, and I deliberately did that, because they are my main focus right now, to get them together, no, that does not mean I will forget about Inuyasha and Kagome, they are still here, don't worry, I just wanted you guys to know that, 'Kay?**

**And will someone please tell me why those 'Advil-The every pain reliever' commercials always have a little fair picture in the background? Like a carnival or something ... that doesn't make any sense to me... **_**anyway...!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-eight - Better When From You**_

"I'm bored..." Inuyasha declared, from his spot on Kagome's couch. Kagome came out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water and sat on his lap, when he didn't move and let her sit down.

"I'm bored, too. And hungry." She stated, leaning back against Inuyasha, who wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, causing her to laugh quietly when his bangs hit her cheek, tickling her.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Please, don't do anything while we're in the room. At least, not when I am in the room, since Miroku probably wouldn't care..." She begged, not in the mood to see them do anything that she herself, really couldn't do, not that she wanted to.

At least, not with Inuyasha.

"Hey! I'm not in the room, so they can do whatever they want. I don't care." Miroku called, leaning over the kitchen counter so that he could see who he was talking to, before returning to getting himself a drink.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry ... we won't. Oh! Hey, Sango? Do you think you could make us something to eat?" She asked, making the puppy dog face, and looking hopeful.

"I would if I could use the oven! We don't have any lunch meat, bread, or any other items that I can make without burning down the dorms, because _somebody _forgot to go to the store." Sango replied, giving Kagome an accusing look. Kagome smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of her neck.

"Who? Me? Awe, Sango, you know I wouldn't ever do that..." Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Right. Whatever. You're the one who's hungry, not me." She stated, shrugging, and leaned back against the couch.

"We have cookie mix..." Kagome suggested.

"I can't use the oven." Sango retaliated, making it clear that she did not know how to use the oven, for the hundredth time now.

"So... Miroku, didn't you make a cake for Inuyasha's birthday once? Which means you can make cookies right?" Kagome called to the boy who had just finished making his beverage and was putting up the soda bottle.

"Er, I guess so." He said, as he came into the living room and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"Then ... you can help teach Sango! See, Sango? You'll be able to make something now!" Kagome exclaimed happily as her stomach growled. "Besides. I am starving."

Sango glanced at Miroku, who didn't look like he was taking much thought to the suggestion as he casually sipped his drink, and watching the clouds go by in the window across from him.

"It depends, if Miroku wants to bake something, then we will, if not, no." Sango replied, taking the safest way out, as to cover up the fact that she really wanted to see if Miroku knew how to bake cookies. Sango couldn't do it, by herself anyway, even with the directions there on the box, which she always ended up either completely skipping, or reading incorrectly.

"Miroku? Please? Please? Please? I am starving to death, and a nice, warm cookie sounds good right about now." Kagome pleaded, setting her cup down and clasping her hands together as to add emphasis.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't see why not, come on Sango." He agreed, setting his cup down, and motioning for Sango to follow him, which she did as told.

Kagome grinned and turned around in Inuyasha's arms, quickly pecking him on the lips. "You see." She whispered, so the others wouldn't hear her. "I told you it wouldn't be hard to get them in a situation together! It'll be no time until they start dating, too!"

"Feh. It's going to be a lot harder to get them together than you think, Kagome. They've liked each other for what, at least ten years now, and still are not together, plus, Sango is stubborn, she'll never give in that easily, and Miroku, well, we don't have to worry about him." Inuyasha replied quietly.

"Inuyasha. All Miroku has to do is hug her, and she gives in. They're baking cookies, Sango can't cook with an oven, Miroku isn't the most experienced at it, and you and I both know, that if we add those together, it equals something hectic. That's why you and me are going to see Kala at the hospital with her friend, to leave these two alone, so come one, let's go." Kagome declared, standing up and dragging Inuyasha with her.

"Sango, Miroku, we're gonna go see how Kala's friend is doing while you two bake the cookies. We should be back by the time they're done, if not, save some for us, okay?" Kagome informed the two, who had just gotten out a bowl.

"Yeah, okay." Sango replied. And with that, the newly made couple made their way out the door, leaving Miroku and Sango alone.

To bake cookies.

Oh, joy.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" Sango asked, as she examined the oven, reaching out to turn it on, until Miroku grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Not yet, Sango. We have to make the mix first, then turn on the oven. Just so we still have a college to attend." He advised, grinning. He tugged on her hand, pulling her back to the kitchen counter, where there was now three eggs, one bowl, one tray, on box of cookie mix, a measuring cup, a gallon of milk, and a cup of water in another measuring cup, on the counter.

"Why did you get all this stuff out...?" Sango asked, as if she didn't have a clue what was going on.

"They're the items needed to make the cookie dough. You know, remember when you and your Mom used to make cookies for the Youth Group on Wednesdays when we went to an actual school?" Miroku answered, picking up an egg, and tossing it up in the air, and catching it.

"Yeah, but she did everything, I only tasted the mix, and the cookies after they were made, to make sure that it tasted good..." Sango defended, blushing slightly from what she had just admitted.

Miroku chuckled. "Well then, I guess we're going to have to take this from the top then. I'll go step by step, and teach you what the box says!" He said, picking up the cup of water. "First."

Sango bit back a laugh at his enthusiasm, and watched him curiously.

"Poor the water into your bowl." Miroku finished. Sango nodded.

"But why the bowl, and not the tray?" She asked, just like a little girl learning something new in her science class or such.

"Because you need the tray for when you get the mix down, you put the scoops of dough on the tray, and bake them." Miroku explained patiently, knowing that she would most likely asking a few more questions, at least.

"Oh, okay. What's next? The milk?" Sango asked.

"Yup. Here, you pour it." Miroku answered, handing her the measuring cup, and the gallon of milk. "One cup."

Sango untwisted the cap off of the milk bottle, and began to pour the milk into the cup, until it reached the 'one cup' mark, on the measuring cup.

"Okay." Sango said, showing him that she had it done.

"Now, pour it into the water." Miroku instructed. This was making Sango feel like a little kid, literally, but she didn't really mind.

She poured the milk into the bowl, and set the measuring cup to the side, and put the milk back into the refrigerator.

"Now, crack the eggs and put them in." Miroku said.

Sango took the egg that he had been playing with earlier and hit it against the edge of the bowl until it cracked, then she put it into the bowl, and set the shell aside, before doing the same with the two other eggs.

"Now, before we stir it all up, put it the mix." Miroku said. Sango cut the bag of cookie mix open, and poured it into the bowl, while Miroku got the electric beater out, and plugged it in.

After Sango had put everything into the desired bowl, Miroku handed her the egg beater. "Put it on low, and then put it in, that way everything doesn't go flying." He said.

Sango lowered the beater to the bowl, and turned it on what she thought was low. Miroku was busy putting up the unnecessary and unneeded egg shells and cake mix bag, and didn't make any response to what level she had put the button on, so she just took it as she had it right, so she lowered it into the batter.

And simply, everything went flying.

"Ah!" Sango let out a small yelp, and released the beater, still on, out of shock. That didn't help the mess, it only made it worse, since without a stable hand holding onto the item, it went haywire, and began to rampage across the counter, after the mixture had been flung all over Sango, Miroku and various items around the kitchen.

"Turn it off!" Miroku exclaimed, as he tried to catch the run away egg beater. It spun onto the floor and started to hop around their feet.

_**(A/N:**__ Just to let you know, this egg beater is not really hopping, rampaging, and spinning. It's 'personification',' just thought I'd make that clear, so no one asks me about it later. _

Sango grabbed for the cord, connecting the beater to it's energy source in the wall, but she slipped on some splattered cookie mix on the floor, that just happened to be in her path.

And, as luck would have it, she tripped over the cord in the process of regaining her balance, and fell right on top of Miroku, knocking them both onto the floor, covered in a sticky mess.

At least, the egg beater was unplugged now...

Sango pushed her way up onto her hands and knees, hovering over Miroku, as she tried to get up, but she collapsed into a fit of laughter, not helping the current situation.

Miroku began to laugh along with her, even though he wasn't sure what they were laughing at, it just seemed like a good time to laugh, even though when Kagome and Inuyasha came back, they would be dead, because Kagome would murder them.

"Oh my gosh! Miroku! You should see yourself!" Sango exclaimed, before glancing back at him, and laughing even harder. She rolled off of him, and landed in another pile of cookie batter, clutching her sides from laughing so hard.

"Me? You should see you!" Miroku countered, matching her laughter. The two seemed oblivious of the whole mess they had made all over the room, they had only noticed the mess on one another.

A few minutes passed, and the two finally settled down, breathing deeply from the lack of oxygen from laughing so much.

"You know, you have cookie mix all over your back now..." Miroku stated, as they stood up, pointing out the fact that Sango had been laying in a puddle of cookie batter.

"What?" Sango asked, trying to see her back, but not only her hair was in the way, but that was only possible with a mirror, like trying to lick your elbow...

"Hold still." Miroku ordered, as he began to take a wet cloth and get as much of the batter off of her clothes and neck as he could, trying not to laugh.

"You know, I don't even think wearing an apron would help you, since they really only cover the front..." Miroku stated, not able to hold in his chuckling any longer as he took her hair and pulled it out of her ponytail, letting it fall down her back, dripping batter every so often.

"What are you doing with my hair?" Sango demanded, running her hand through it unconsciously, and realizing that she had sticky cookie batter all through it.

"Miroku! Why didn't you tell me I had cookie stuff in my hair?!" She exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and trying desperately to get it out.

"For someone who normally doesn't care that much about her looks, such as make up, and things like that, you sure do worry a lot about your hair." Miroku replied, washing the cloth out. "I don't think Kagome is going to get her cookies either..."

"What is that supposed to mean? You know I hate make up, I will never, ever where it, unlike all those other girls you know! And of course she's not going to get her cookies! They're _in my hair!_" Sango shot back, her temper flaring up.

Miroku smiled smugly as he watched her get more heated up and irritated by the second, trying to comb the mess out of her hair with her fingers, not once thinking that the batter was sticky, and wasn't going to come out without being washed out.

"Now, now, Sango, you're taking my comment completely the wrong way. I am completely aware that you don't wear make up and such, I never said I was complaining." He stated, leaning against the kitchen counter, before letting his own hair out of it's tie, to let any batter that could come out, come out.

Sango glared at him, but watched intently as he leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't saying that you were complaining, I was just saying that you always go after the girls who are most likely, scared to show their true selves, so they use make up." She said quietly, beginning to calm down.

Miroku shook his head slightly, getting most of the mess out of it. "No one ever said I didn't like girls who don't wear make up." He stated, putting his hair back up, and looking back over at her.

"You've never gone out with one." Sango said back, with a slight edge in her voice.

"Are you implying that you don't think that I like you? Sango, you have no need to be jealous." Miroku said casually, smirking as her eyes widened, and she began to blush.

"That's ... not ... what I meant! I am _not _Jealous of any other girl who goes out with you!" Sango defended, forgetting about her hair for a moment, and putting her hands on her hips to make herself look as if she meant what she had just said.

"So ... you're saying ... if maybe, I just happened to go out with... I don't know, Koharu again, not saying I will, or want to, just as an example, you wouldn't show any sign of jealousy?" Miroku replied, crossing his arms across his chest and getting comfortable, knowing that they were going to be here for a while, since she was too stubborn to admit that she was jealous of all the other girls.

"What? Huh? Koharu? Didn't you say you didn't like her any more, like, ... two years ago?" Sango asked, as she felt her stomach began to do that all-too-familiar flip of jealousy...

Wasn't she supposed to be denying that she wasn't jealous?

"Nuh-uh. You didn't hear half of my question, because as soon as I said 'Maybe, I just happened to go out with Koharu again' you blocked out the rest of it." Miroku pointed out. "Because that's the part that you do not want to hear, so you hear it involuntarily."

"I heard what you said, idiot! No! I wouldn't care if you went back out with her, Jeez!" Sango declared, crossing her arms in a huff, and turning away from him. Miroku shook his head.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, glancing at him, still angry.

"You never admit anything." Miroku answered, pushing himself off of the counter, and going around to the other side of the counter, and leaning forward, so he could see her.

"There's nothing for me to admit here." Sango replied, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Yes. You're jealous, because you think that because you don't wear make up, or spend three hours on your hair, or go to the mall every weekend to buy a new outfit for Monday, that I would never go out with you. You won't admit it, and truly, Sango, you have it completely wrong." Miroku stated, taking a seat on a clean, cookie batter free, bar stool.

"That is hardly the issue here. If I wanted a boyfriend, I could easily get one, but the point is, I don't want one, so I have no need for those necessities." Sango stated, finally looking back at him, but avoiding his eyes. "I am not jealous of your little girlfriends."

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Miroku challenged, startling Sango.

"What?" She asked.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me, that you are not jealous of the girls that I go out with, and the reason that you don't have a boyfriend, is because you don't want one. Honestly Sango, I'm not that idiotic. It's not the fact that you _don't_ want a boyfriend, it's the fact that you _do _want one, you're just too stubborn to admit it, you act like you don't want a boyfriend, because you are 'reserving' yourself for someone else." Miroku stated. Sango blushed and looked away. Damn, he was good. She didn't reply.

"Am I correct?" He continued. "Is that the reason you don't date anyone? I mean, truly, you _had _to be saving _something _for _someone _since you hadn't had your first kiss until about two weeks ago..."

"It was nine days..." Sango whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Miroku asked, tilting his head slightly, as he did whenever he was confused or curious.

"Nine days. It was nine days ago when I had my first kiss." Sango stated louder, correcting him.

"You're keeping track?" Miroku asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, I am!" Sango said, blushing madly. Miroku smiled.

"Well then... are you going to answer?" Miroku asked, bring back the question he had recently asked about 'why she never dated.'

"I don't have to, you can't force me!" Sango defended, sitting down on a bar stool across from him. She looked around at the messy room. Kagome was going to either brake down into tears from the mess, or laughter.

"I probably could, but, I'm not going to make you tell me, if you don't want to. So, do you mind, if I go take a shower? This stuff is bothering me. We'll clean everything else up later..." Miroku stated. Sango shook her head.

"No." She said quietly. "Go ahead, I'll take one after you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder how they are doing?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they stared up at the tall hospital building which they had just arrived at.

"Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Eh, probably pretty good..."

"I hope so..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango exited the bathroom, brushing her hair, which was cookie free now. Miroku was laying down on the couch, eyes closed as if he was asleep.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered, walking over to him, to see if he was still awake. "We have to clean the mess up."

No response.

"Miroku?"

Still nothing.

"Hello?"

Sango bent over him, her face above his. He was asleep.

_'That was fast.' _She Thought to herself, giggling slightly. He normally never fell asleep that quickly, and she wasn't going to clean the mess up by herself...

She shook him lightly. "Miroku! Get up!" She hissed, hitting him on the head gently with the brush handle. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked, yawning, and rolling over onto his side, so that his back was facing her.

"We have to clean out mess up!" Sango urged. "Before the others get here!"

"They can do it, I'm tired." Miroku replied, yawning once more.

"Get up!" Sango demanded. She didn't want Kagome to get angry with her, and Inuyasha would probably get mad too, only because Kagome got mad. Then, her brain found something that would get him up.

"I'll tell you the answer to your question if you get up." She said, sitting on the edge of the couch, next to his legs. He rolled over and looked at her.

"No you won't." Miroku said, grinning. She hated the fact that he always knew when she was lying.

"Okay, I'll tell you right now, if you promise to help me clean." Sango replied honestly, knowing she would hate herself for this. Miroku quirked a brow.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Fine, promise." Miroku said, shrugging and closing his eyes, as if it was just some kind of casual thing. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Sango took a deep breath, and gulped audibly. "I... I guess I do get jealous, and you were right, that is why I never go out with anyone..." She answered, looking away as quickly as she most possible could after she had said it.

Miroku chuckled, and his grin got wider. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her so that his hands were covering her eyes. "I know." He whispered. Sango bit her lip at his words. No wonder why he was taking it all so casually!

"Come on." He said, releasing her. "We have cleaning to do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Is it me, or was this chapter really, really, really, really, really long? I'm serious, it's a lot longer than the others are. It was like 3,500 words! That's weird. Lol. I didn't make them 'confess' their love for each other in this chapter, because I don't think it'll be really good to do one love confession right after the other, plus, this seemed fun... Haha.**

**Well, review please!**

**--Ponystripes**


	29. It's About time

**Oh my gosh! I am **_**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_**sorry for this weeklong wait, I really am. I have been occupied with my other story, 'Stranded,' and I shouldn't have gotten so caught up with it when I have this one to finish. Please, please, please, please forgive me? Please? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**By the way, you all know that I am currently on the verge of getting Miroku and her together, so not only that, you also know that I will focus on them more than Kagome and Inuyasha, so it's all good, **_**and **_**(there's a lot of things I need to say, isn't there?) there are **_**suggestive **_**ideas in this chapter, between Inuyasha and Kagome, nothing major though, as in graphic, but there is suggestive moments in here, so you have been warned, just for your satisfaction. Lol. It's all good...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Twenty-nine - It's About Time**_

"How do you get detention in college?!?!" Kagome asked Sango with an unbelieveable tone, her mouth agape as she stared at the paper that she had just handed her.

_'Detention.'_

Yup, that was what Sango got. Sango, a _detention. _Something everyone thought would never happen, and it wouldn't have, if it wasn't for _him_, well, not really him, more like _her._

"Obviously..." Sango replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, and snatching the paper away frustratedly. Oh, she was going to kill her... no one was going to stop her this time...

"How did this happen?" Inuyasha asked Sango, grinning. He was finding this amusing? That she had gotten a detention for after school today... in College? If he wasn't careful, Sango might just kill him before she killed the others.

"I'll give you one guess. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she has a gigantic crush on Miroku." Sango answered bitterly, crossing her arms, causing the paper to crumble up a bit at her anger, as if it was intimidated. It should be, because she just might throw it in the trash to get crushed by the paper making machine somewhere, and turned into some other kind of paper.

Obvious fact of the day; stay out of Sango's way.

"You?" Kagome teased, poking her in the shoulder. She felt my cheeks grow warm, but she ignored it, and glared at Kagome, making her shut up instantly.

"Shima." Sango spat, as if the word would kill her to say. She was the reason that she had a detention this afternoon, Her and Miroku, because Shima was so obsessed with him, and torturing Sango, that she had finally snapped, and just like many times in the past, they ended up in some argument...

Over the not-so-oblivious, Miroku.

Who also had a detention.

For trying to stop the fight.

And failing.

Smiling slightly, Sango examined the mark on my arm where Shima had stabbed her with a pencil. Now, Miroku and her have detentions, while Shima has an expellation for a month from the college, and an angry college owner dad to face tonight. Sure, the pencil mark hurt, but it was nothing. At least, there was no more Shima for a month.

Sango looked at the door, impatiently and angrily waiting for it to open, and Miroku to come out, holding the same paper she did, but saying his name instead of hers. He had been in there for almost an hour now, Sango had been in there for something, like, ten minutes... maybe?

Inuyasha heaved a bored sigh, and made a pouting face, a signal that he wanted Kagome to 'entertain' him, in some way. Sango didn't even want to know the details. Her mind automatically came up with the most perverse thing any more, she had been around Miroku much too long.

Kagome cleared her throat, and blushing slightly, she turned toward Sango. "Uhhh... Hey, Sango, do you think Inuyasha and me could uh... meet you guys later after your detention or---" She began but Sango cut her off.

"Yeah, go ahead, please don't tell me what you'll be doing though." She dismissed, giving Kagome and her boyfriend permission to leave. Smiling sheepishly, Kagome wished her luck, and then Inuyasha dragged her off. Sango took one glance at them before they disappeared around the corner, and all she could think of, was she hoped nobody decided to pay thier dorm a visit tonight... because if they did, they'd probably run out feeling sick to their stomach.

Tapping her foot on the pavement beneath it impatiently, Sango peered through the window of the room, looking for any sign of someone exiting soon.

Then, the door opened, and Miroku came out.

Empty handed.

"It's about time..." Sango muttered, examining him for a detention slip, and finding not a trace of one anywhere. "Did you get in trouble...?"

He gave her a nervous look, before shaking his head. What?! That's so not fair! He was the main reason they were fighting anyhow! And he gets out of this? What's with that?!?!

"But," He began, making Sango pause before bursting out angrily, which she was more than ready to do, considering the day's events. "I do have to go to the detention room... even though I do not have detention..." Miroku stated, giving her a reassuring look. "So, you won't be alone."

Sango was confused. Why would he go if he didn't have to? "Why?" She asked, to satisfy her curiousity. She tilted her head to the side, her anger slipping away temperarily as confusion, suspicion, and curiosity took over.

"Because they said that they want me to 'supervise' you..." Miroku answered, looking thoughtful for a minute, before grinning.

That liar.

"No they don't." Sango stated, matter-of-factly, giving him a glare. He shrugged.

"So. They told me that no one was there, you just got to sit there for thirty minutes before they call over the loud speaker for you to leave to go back to your dorm, they don't check on you or anything, so I am going to join you. Not like I have anything better to do." He declared, looking around. "Where'd Inuyasha and Kagome go?"

"You don't have to do that... and they wet back to the dorm, to do... er, stuff, I guess." She said, a bit nervously, more so from thinking of what in the world Inuyasha would be making Kagome do. She shuttered just from the thought. And Kagome went through with that stuff? Willingly? She had told Sango about it once, she refused to hear it any more.

And what made it worse? She had suggested that Sango did _that _kind of stuff with Miroku.

Once again, she shuttered at the thought. Ew...

Miroku chuckled at her grossed out expession, and chose not to reply to the Inuyasha and Kagome part of her statement. "I know, but I want to."

"It's your death bed that you're digging. You know I'm not in the mood for anything, so don't try anything." Sango warned, getting it out of the way, before walking passed him in a huff, arms still crossed, walking toward the detention room. She could tell he was watching her, but not moving.

Rolling her eyes, she stopped and turned around. "What are you waiting for?" She snapped.

Miroku raised his eyebrows, before he began to smirk, and his eyes gained a framiliar glint of contentment, as he didn't reply, waiting for Sango to realize her mistake.

Oh, right. The room they were supposed to go to was _that _way.

This was going to be a long half hour...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was completely empty, just as Miroku had explained. But, it smelt horrible, of cigarettes and something completely unknown to Sango, but it didn't smell good.

"It stinks in here." She muttered, dropping her bag carelessly, watching as Miroku sat down on the top of the 'teacher's' desk.

"Yeah, this room isn't used any more for classes. Most people come here for 'hang outs' or... other things, if you catch my drift." Miroku stated, waggling his eyebrows, clarifying her thoughts.

Oh my...

This sure sucked.

"And you know this how?" Sango asked him, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously, hands on her hips.

"Someone tried to get me to come to one, but I refused. You know, I don't smoke." Miroku explained, shrugging it off. Sango's eyes went wide as she stalked her way over to him, before pointing a finger at him.

"You were invited to one of these smoking things, and... and... well, you know, and you refused... the second option? And who invited you in the first place?" She asked pointedly. Sango hadn't noticed how close we were until he replied in a whisper, since he didn't need to talk that loud for her to hear him.

"Take a guess." He answered. She watched as he leaned back, so that he was laying flat on his back aross the length of the table, his legs hanging off of the desk, starting at the knees, and his hands behind his head.

Sango couldn't help but wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha were in a similiar position right now... And to think, they never came close to doing anything like that when they were just friends, but when they started going out, everything went haywire.

"I have no idea." Sango replied truthfully, giving him a 'tell me now' look.

"Shima." He stated without hestitation. She stared at him in amazement. Shima smoked? And did _that?_ What the freak?

"Woah, woah, woah... what now?" Sango asked, very, very confused. Miroku leaned back up, supporting himself on his forearms, so he could look at her.

"Shima asked me to come to one of her little group meetings. Offered me 'a smoke' too, that was like, a year ago though. She quit smoking now." Miroku explained. Sango always had wondered why she smelt like smoke the first few months that she knew her... and now she knew.

She nodded, not really knowing what to say, or do, for that matter. She looked around the room. Not only did it smell terrible, it looked awful as well. Sango didn't think that the place had been cleaned since Shima had invited Miroku to the room. It was disasterious. It made her sick just looking at it. She needed to look at something reasonably clean.

And her only option was Miroku.

What the heck, She doubted he'd even notice anyway, to busy daydreaming about something perverse.

Ha, how wrong she was.

Sango didn't even notice when Miroku was staring back, as she examined him, looking over every inch of him, until she reached his eyes, that were bearing into hers, while they were in a 'detention' room, unsupervised, and alone.

Not good. Not good, at all.

"Is something the matter?" Miroku asked, sitting completely up, so he could get a better look at her. Sango realized that she had been staring, and looked away quickly, down at her shoes.

"N-no." She stuttered, gulping, and refusing to look at him. Miroku grinned. Before she knew it, she was laying on top of him on the desk, in a heap of confusion.

"Hey!" Sango yelped, pushing up, so that she was looking down at him sternly. He smiled up at her, one hand around her waist, the other over one of the hands that were on his chest, supporting her.

"Like what you see?" He whispered playfully. Sango's eyes went wide, as she began to blush hard, and she burried her head into his chest without thought. Yeah, like that was going to help the situation...

Miroku chuckled. "Is that a yes?" He whispered teasingly. Sango's reply was burrying her head into his shoulder, right above his heart, which was beating quickly.

Wait, rewind... quickly?

Sango stopped, and lifted her head off of his shoulder, to move it down so her ear was right over his heart. It was beating fast.

"M-Miroku...?" She whispered. She looked up at him, pulling up so that their faces were lined up, so she could look him in the eye. "Why is your heart beating so... so... fast? It's never been like that!" She asked, poking his chest lightly, making sure he was really there.

Miroku gave her a sincere smile. "Sango, it always races like that when your around." He cooed. Sango blushed, and looked away. It was a lot of information for her to take in, even though it was only one fact.

But this was _Miroku. _He _never _got nervous. _Ever._

"Why does it do that?" She asked innocently, watching as his expression softened. He sighed, and brought his hand up to run over and then through her hair, pulling it out of its hair tie, making it fall over her shoulder, before bringing it back to run over her cheek, before settling under her chin, holding it gently, making her look at him, knowing that if he didn't she would look away as soon as he said something.

"Excitement? Hope? I really don't know, Sango." He replied truthfully. "It's never happened to me with some other girl." He said, letting his head fall back agains the table, letting her go, both around the waist and the chin, as he closed his eyes, bringing his breathing back to normal, since it had began to pick up, for some odd reason.

_'Damn, what is she doing to me?' _He thought to himself, exhaling deeply, waiting for Sango to move herself off of him, but she didn't.

"So... you're saying that you get excited and hopeful when I'm around, but it's never happened with some other random date? Why?" She pushed. She was on a roll now, she wanted to know everything.

Miroku nodded, and then shrugged, for once, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, Sango knew where this was going rather he wanted to talk or not.

Frustrated, she lifted herself up so she was sitting with one leg on each side of his, then she brought her hand up to his face, and lightly smacked him, not as hard as normal, but hard enough to identify it as a smack. Miroku's eyes jerked open as he reflexively mrought his hand up to touch the spot that she had smacked.

"You idiot!" Sango hissed, glaring at him. "How come you've always kept this to yourself? You could have told me, damnit! Do you know the hells I have been through all these years with you?" She asked, looking down at him sternly. Miroku smiled up at her as she glowered over top of him.

"I think so..." He replied. Sango rolled her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" Sango demanded, referring back to the heart race thing previously.

"I'm pretty sure that you know." Miroku replied, closing his eyes once more as he began to relax.

That is, until he felt Sango lean down and kiss him.

When she pulled away, he smirked up at her. "Since when did you get so brave?" He whispered teasingly, only adding to Sango's not beat red face.

"Don't push your luck." She replied, trying to glare at him, but failing miserably. Miroku shook his head and flipped the over.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Sango asked him. He smiled down at her, before kissing her again.

Pretty much, that answered her question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I updated! And now I have both couples together, so I have it worked out that the next chapter will be the last, when I get it up, sometime this three day long weekend, so yeah. I hate to end this story, but I have another up now, so I don't have to stop writing. Yay! Well, how was it? I need to get Kagome and Inuyasha more in the next chapter, don't I? I will... well, review please!**

**--Ponystripes**


	30. Alone and Together

**Hey everyone! I have great news! This story is going to continue!!!!! I decided, well, what the heck, I want to let everyone know what is going on in their relationships, so yay! I am very happy about this, I hope y'all are too! Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirty- Alone and Together**_

"Achoo!" Kagome sneezed for what had to of been the fiftieth time that minute. She groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She felt miserable, and the worst part, was that Inuyasha wasn't there, because he had to go take care of something for his class, so he was halfway across the state at the moment.

Lucky her.

It would have helped if he was there. She missed him. And he had only been gone for less than an hour now, but with her most recent head cold, it seemed as if he had been gone for days, even though Inuyasha would never leave her for that long for anything.

Sighing, she tried to get her mind off of her cold, and her boyfriend's absence. Nothing seemed to help her though. Normally when she got sick, he was always there.

He would make her alphabet soup, and take extra care to make sure that she always got better. He would tell her a story when her throat was hurting and she needed to get her mind off of it so she could sleep. He would prepare her bath, cook dinner, he wouldn't even let her out of bed unless he was sure she would be okay.

He was a very protective boyfriend.

And she was happy for that. No one would ever hurt her as long as he was there.

But he wasn't there. And she was sick. And the two didn't go well together. No one could make her feel better like he could. She couldn't even call him, since he had left his cell phone on her dresser in his frenzy to get there as soon as possible, and then get back.

She rolled onto her stomach. It was hurting as well. Cramping to be precise. The perils of being female, and having to go through such hells.

And they say men are the stronger gender...

Yeah right, try having a head cold while it's your time of the month, and see how you feel.

She was in a particularly crappie mood at the moment...

She glanced at her clock beside her bed on her night stand. Eleven-thirty. Inuyasha had left around seven, awfully early to go anywhere. And she had been awake since then, making trips to the bathroom every two hours, and eating pickles, because she wasn't in the mood to eat anything else.

Inuyasha's phone went off abruptly, causing her to jump. She didn't want to answer it. She didn't want to move at all. She just wanted to lay there, until her cold just automatically disintegrated in thin air, leaving her feeling happy and well.

But the constant ringing was giving her a headache, so she sat up with a groan, and angrily grabbed the phone. Flipping it open she answered with a very angry 'Hello?'

_"Inuyasha?" _A woman's voice came through the phone. Kagome immediately didn't like the girl. She was calling her boyfriend? She had no right to do so!

"No, Kagome, his girlfriend. Inuyasha had to go somewhere and left his phone. Can you leave a message?" Kagome asked bitterly.

_"Oh ... hey Kagome! It's Kala! Just tell Inuyasha that I need to talk to him, 'Kay?"_ Kala explained. Kagome's anger toward the girl went away as she realized who it was.

"Oh! Okay, then. See ya, Kala!" Kagome said, before they both hung up. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why Kala wanted to talk to Inuyasha, but she didn't think much of it, she wasn't in the thinking mood.

Setting the phone down, she thought of happy thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as he tackled her from behind. They landed in a heap on her bed, Inuyasha nuzzling Kagome's hair as she giggled._

_"You thought that you could run from me? Nice try!" Inuyasha stated as he released her slightly. Kagome flipped over so she was facing him._

_"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" She asked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned down at her._

_"No. Because when you were running, I wasn't able to hold you, so now, I have to hold you longer." He replied, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently, before placing a light kiss on her lips, and then pulling away._

_"I think I can live with that." She giggled, wrapping a strand of his long, silver hair around her finger. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck once more, trailing kisses along her neck, leading up to her lips again, claiming them once more._

_Kagome could have stayed in that moment forever._

_**End Flashback**_

That had been two nights ago, when Miroku and Sango had been out, who knows where. It had been a very fun night. No distractions, and no doubts. Just fun.

That had also been the night she had acquired her cold. Something good always has something bad as a follow up, obviously. If only there was a way to get rid of the cold as if it was 'as easy as pie.' Life would be a lot better, for everyone.

She would just be happy if Inuyasha was there. Hopefully he'd be back soon. She knew that he'd come back within the next two hours, or at least find a way to give her a call.

She closed her eyes, and imagined that Inuyasha was there with her. And slowly, she began to fall asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sango leaned back against Miroku as they laid in his bed. She watched the fan spin around and around, never ending. Sighing contentedly, she turned so she was laying on her side, her left hand resting on Miroku's shoulder, her right running up and down his chest lightly.

Miroku wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her closer, and ran it lightly through her hair.

And just think about it, never had they done that when they were 'just friends.' Funny what one little label can change...

"So," Sango began in a soft, quiet voice, as if if she talked loud, the moment would be ruined, "What do you want to do?" She asked, looking up at him through half lidded, hazel eyes.

Miroku smiled and shrugged lazily. "Don't know." He answered, staring up at the ceiling thinking of all the possibilities that they could do. Sango giggled and shifted so she was laying on top of him. She laid her head on his shoulder as her arms let themselves wrap around his neck as they laid there.

"I have an idea..." Miroku said eventually, causing Sango to look back up at him questioningly. He sat up, grinning, so that she was sitting on his lap. Noticing her confused look, he kissed her reassuringly. "Follow me..." He whispered.

He grabbed her hand gently, and pulled her up off of the bed, before leading her out the dorm door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Awwwwwe poor Kagome! She's got a cold! Don't worry! She'll get better, when Inuyasha comes back and fights the sickness away! So, where are Miroku and Sango going? Have any idea? Well, I ain't telling you! Haha!**

**Well, review people! It's good to be continuing this story!**

**--Ponystripes**


	31. Must Be Doing Something Right

**Hey y'all! How's it going? I'm doing great! Now, I must warn you, I was in the mood for romance and fluff when I wrote this chapter, so if it is a bit... I don't know, mushy, don't blame me, blame my curiosity for seeing how good I write romance while listening to love songs. (Sigh) Hey, every girl likes her share of romance, right?**

**Well, here's the disclaimer so I can get on with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirty-one - Must Be Doing Something Right**_

"Miroku, where are we going?" Sango questioned as they walked along the sidewalk of a familiar street. She had been down the path many times before, but she couldn't quite remember why she had gone down it, or where she had gone when she had gone down it. Nothing seemed to come to her.

"Don't you remember, Sango?" Miroku asked, looking at her with a smile. Sango began to wonder what he could possibly be talking about, but still, nothing came to her mind. Where did this sidewalk lead to...

Chuckling, Miroku took her hand in his. "Remember when we first met? Where was the very first place?" Miroku hinted, not exactly expecting her to remember, after all, that was so many years ago...

"Uhh..." Sango pondered. Where had they first met again? She had no idea. She completely forgot! So many things had gone one since then, that it seemed to be the last thing that she would remember.

Soon, the sidewalk gave in to a wooden boardwalk that sat at the edge of a lofty amount of sand that stretched out beyond it. The ringing of Sunday church bells rang through the slightly breezy air. As they neared the wooden walkway, the bells were drowned out by the sound of splashing water.

Miroku tugged Sango onto the walk, leading her to the edge of the wooden railing so she could see over it. The sand stretched out a good fifty feet before it gave out into water, lots of it. The ocean.

Of course! Inuyasha had introduced them the summer of first grade at the beach where they were all staying for the summer. How could she forget that? It was the first year she had ever had a boy touch her, and get slapped for it, and then keep it up, and not only that, that had been the year she had gotten the worst sunburn ever.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, looking at him with a smile. "I haven't been here and forever!"

He returned her smile. "I know, Sango." He replied, squeezing her hand gently. "Come on."

Miroku led Sango farther down the boardwalk until they made it to the ramp that led into the sand, marking the beginning of the beach. Many other people were spending their Sunday afternoon there as well, and watched as Sango and Miroku walked onto the beach, hand in hand, down toward the water.

Sango glanced around, feeling a bit uneasy from all the stares that they were receiving. Of course, she wasn't exactly used to the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, so naturally, she wasn't used to all the onlookers.

Miroku noticed her nervousness and smiled at the shy girl. "Ignore them, they'll be everywhere." He informed. It was true. Everywhere the couple would go in the future, someone would be there to act as an audience.

"Why are they all watching us? They act as if they have never seen two people holding hands before in their lives!" Sango asked quietly, scooting a bit closer as some stranger gave her a goofy looking smile that made her feel like she was being stalked. She had enough of that from Shima, she didn't need it from people she didn't know at all.

"They should. They should be honored by our presence." Miroku stated jokingly. Sang giggled lightly at his remark. Leave it to Miroku to make them feel like they were above everyone else, when they were well aware that they weren't.

They reached the edge of the water, and Miroku slipped off his shoes. "Just act as if they aren't here." He suggested, moving so he was in front of her. He grabbed her free hand with his, and took a step back so that the water was barely touching his heels. "Join me?"

Sango smiled shyly, blushing lightly. She hesitantly kicked her shoes off, leaving them next to Miroku's, and took a step forward. Miroku pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"It's just you and me, Sango. Act as if it's just us. The bystanders are Inuyasha and Kagome, you feel normal around them." He told her, pulling away so he could look at her. He gently placed a light kiss on her cheek, forcing himself to avoid her lips, until she was more at ease with the circumstances and surrounding.

_/ A woman is a mystery  
A man just can't understand  
Sometimes all it takes to please her  
Is the touch of your hand  
And other times you got to take it slow  
And hold her all night long  
Heaven knows there's so many ways  
A man can go wrong /_

Sango sighed contentedly and let him lead her farther out into the water, until they were about ankle deep in water. Looking at him, she noticed a mischievous look in his eyes.

She didn't know which to fear more; the strangers' stares, or her boyfriend's personality.

"Miroku..." Sango said softly, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He gave her a questioning look.

"Yes?" He asked, stepping closer to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck lightly, before placing a light kiss at the base of her ear, erupting a sharp gasp from the surprised girl in his arms.

"Miroku!" She exclaimed, the thought that people were watching them at the moment returning to her brain. She began to blush.

"Shh. It's just you and me, remember?" He whispered, already knowing what was worrying her. Sango nodded slowly as he pulled away.

"Don't worry." He assured. "Kissing is nothing. I have seen people on the beach doing much more." He said, chuckling. Sango's eyes went wide at his comment.

"Miroku! You pervert!" She said, slapping him lightly, unable to stop her light giggles.

"Hmmm..." Miroku pondered, rocking her back and forth as if they were dancing. He grinned.

"Let's play a game." He suggested, letting her go. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead gently. "We're going to play tag, I'm it. If I catch you..."

"If you catch me..." Sango pushed curiously, having a feeling she was going to regret asking.

"If I catch you, then... you have to do whatever I say for the rest of today and tomorrow." He finished, a sparkle in his eyes that Sango recognized way to well.

"I have to do _anything?_" Sango questioned.

"Anything I say." He say, grin widening. Sango already knew what he was thinking.

"Fine..." She agreed. He raised a brow, waiting for her to run.

_/ Must be doing something right  
I just heard ya sigh  
And lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I  
Must be doing something right /  
_  
When Sango began to run, Miroku chasing her, water sprung up underneath them as they leapt through it. Sango forgot about the onlookers as she laughed with each splash. Their laughter combined and rolled over the waves, mixing with the squawks of the seagulls that were diving in the water for lunch occasionally.

Not watching her step, Sango's foot hit a relatively large shell, causing her to fell forward abruptly, loosing her balance. Miroku, who wasn't that far behind her, instinctively reaching out, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back onto her feet. He spun them around playfully, before dipping her into a position as if they were doing the tango. Sango smiled up at him, laughing still.

He grinned down at her, before pulling her back up, spinning her once more, before catching her in a kiss. Sango let out a surprised yelp as his lips crashed onto hers, but she soon found her arms around his neck as they stood in the ocean, holding each other.

_/ Anywhere you wanna go  
Baby show me the way  
I'm open to suggestions  
On whatever you say  
Tonight's about giving you what you want  
Whatever it takes  
Girl I hope I'm on the right road  
Judging by the smile on your face /_

They pulled apart a few moments later, because of the number of 'awe's going through the air from the audience. Sango began to blush deeply, pushing herself closer to Miroku for security. He chuckled, kissing her forehead lightly.

They stayed in that position for a minute or two, before Sango told herself that no one else was there, and pulled away from him slightly, so she could look at him.

"No one else is here." She whispered, before leaning up and kissing him, catching him by surprise.

_/ Must be doing something right  
I just heard ya sigh  
And lean into my kiss  
And close those deep blue need you eyes  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I  
Must be doing something right /_

_/ Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this  
But baby I  
Must be doing something right /_

Getting over his surprise of her sudden confidence, he decided it would be best if he kissed back.

And so he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rolled over, waking up with a groan. She wanted to sleep, but she wasn't getting her desired item because of the cold she was suffering from. She stretched out, but was stopped by her feet hitting something.

"You're up!" Inuyasha exclaimed, standing up to make his way over to her. Kagome's eyes went wide at the sight of him. She wasn't expecting him to be right there when she awoke.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" She said happily, attempting to sit up, but her arms gave out beneath her. She was completely drained of all energy because of her cold.

"Yeah, I only had to go pick up a few supplies." Inuyasha explained, as he helped her into a sitting position. Smiling, he told her to hold on, as he disappeared out the door for a moment, before returning with an item behind his back.

"I got you something..." He said, blushing lightly from embarrassment. Walking back over to the girl sitting on the bed, he revealed a small, crimson box, with a white, single ribbon tieing it together, about four inches in width, twelve in length. At first glance, Kagome infered that it was a necklace or bracelet of some sort.

"Here." He stated hurriedly, shoving the box into her hands. "I'll... go make you some soup while you open it..."

"Wait! Why don't you stay?" Kagome questioned. She knew he was nervous, but she was sure that whatever he had gotten her, she would love. "I want you to."

Inuyasha stared at her for a second. Well, he had been gone all morning... "Fine.." He gave in, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she pulled at the strip of ribbon. It slid off silently, and the top of the box loosened. She noticed Inuyasha look away as she removed the cover.

Inside, was an item of significant importance to the woman who was opening the gift. She peeled the tissue paper that was wrapped around the item away gently, and stared down at the item that Inuyasha had gotten her. It was a single, red rose. The stem was cut so that the flower would fit in the box, and the thorns had been cut off.

Her eyes watering, she coughed lightly, because of her cold. She picked the rose up gingerly, and stared at it. It was red. It meant love. She found it overly generous of Inuyasha to go out of his way to get her such a thing, when he normally wasn't the type to do something like that.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered horsely, looking over at him. He had looked away, and was blushing quite badly now. Smiling like an idiot, Kagome slowly crawled over to him, making sure not to harm the delicate structure in her hands. "I love it."

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, the rose in one hand. "I love it. I love you." She repeated, kissing him gently on the cheek. Screw the cold, he could catch it and lay right beside her as they both recovered, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I... seen it... and it reminded me of you..." He explained softly, smiling slightly. "It was pretty." He commented. Kagome giggled lightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, for both the rose, and the compliment." She told him. He smiled at her gently.

"Let's get some water for it in a vase. Then you can make me some soup, and feed me like you always do, okay?" Kagome suggested cheerfully, twirling the rose between her index finger and thumb. Inuyasha nodded, and helped her up.

"So... do you want alphebet, or chicken noodle soup?" He questioned with a grin. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as the walked out together, giggling.

"You choose." She whispered, bringing the rose to her nose so she could smell it.

All of a sudden, she felt a whole lot better.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yay! For the cliche mess! I think it was cute, and I was in the mood for something like this, so I decided 'what the heck, I think my story could use something like this!' So, it got romance. Well, how was it? Review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	32. It was Miroku's Idea

**Why hello there! How is everyone? I hope you are all doin' great! I just got done with my English homework, and my Earth Space Science homework, so now, I get to type my chapter! Yay! I am going to try and add 'compound and complex' sentences into this chapter (even though I do it naturally) because that's what I just learned... besides the fact that Uranus is lopsided...**

**And I will warn you here, there is **_**talk**_** about... well, let's say 'adult situations' in this chapter...**_** a litte **_**of it****( even though I didn't plan it that way... ) . **_**Just Talk! **_**I don't plan on putting any****citrus in this fic, so yeah, keep that in mind. And that includes no lemon maraigne pie, nor key lime pie. Sorry people who like those treats! Remember, rated T is for anything that excludes... what makes the world go round-- M is for other things...**

**So, for the above warning; sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Some people were confused about that stuff, so I am deciding to make it clear. Anyone read 'Gossip Girl'? Well, it's a bit like that, but not that explicit. Only little things... sorry! There's not a lot of the talking, so don't worry!**

**Anyhow, here you all go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirty-two - It was All Miroku's Idea**_

"So, how are you feeling, Kagome?" Sango questioned as she exited the bedroom that she had entered to change for the day of classes. Kagome beamed as she looked up from her textbook to the girl.

"I feel much better today, Sango! Ooh! Did I tell you what Inuyasha got me yesterday?!" Kagome exclaimed, dropping her book to the floor, forgetting all about it, even as a loud _thud _echoed through the room. She skipped into her room to go get the rose that she had not shown her friend yet.

In fact, when Sango and Miroku had gotten back, neither Kagome nor Sango had spoke to one another, because they were both so tired, that they feel asleep soon after.

Sango followed the girl into her room curiously. Kagome picked up the vase gently, and held it out in front of her. "Isn't it beautiful?" She said, taking in the scent once more, before setting it back down.

"And Inuyasha got you this?" Sango asked debelievingly. Kagome nodded vigorously with a grin.

"So, what'd you and Miroku do yesterday?" Kagome said teasingly. The only part she knew was that they had spent at least half the day in Miroku's dorm, and she was suspiscious of their actions, knowing Miroku.

"We didn't do _anything_, if that's what you're thinking, unlike you. We went to the beach..." Sango said, a smile gracing her lips as she said it.

_**(A/N: Okay, just to make this clear, when I said '**__**anything' **__**up above, you do know what I meant, right? 'Anything', as in... think like Miroku! There we go...)**_

"Oh really? That's all? You guys didn't come back to this dorm until seven-thirty... at night. And I know you didn't stay at the beach for that long, or else you would have a sunburn!" Kagome accused. She couldn't be less offended by the implied statement that she had 'made love' with Inuyasha before, so this was quite an easy topic for her.

"Kagome! We've been dating for, what... a week now?" Sango persisted. Why was Kagome always implying that Sango and Miroku should just... _get in bed? _The girl seemed to be taunting her with the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha had done _it, _while Sango and Miroku -- reminder, that Miroku is the one out of all four who would do anything to get a woman in bed with him -- had only lain together, and kissed.

Of course, he was well aware that Sango was just getting used to the fact that they were dating, let alone going that far. He had to tame himself, no matter how hard it may be...

"So? Inuyasha and I have been dating for a week and a half..." Kagome shot back. Oh yeah, that made Sango feel much more secure...

"Kagome, how many times have you done that with Inuyasha?" Sango questioned as she picked up her books, getting ready to leave; Sango was meeting Miroku before class, while Kagome was meeting Inuyasha.

Really, the biggest question here is, why were the two discussing either of their sex lives? To put it simply...

"Only twice..." Kagome answered as they exited the room, locking the door behind them. "And I must say, it wasn't bad, like everyone--" She continued, but Sango cut her off.

"Kagome! I just had my breakfast, _please _don't cause my stomach to turn by talking about what you and Inuyasha do in the bedroom!" She told her. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be wanting to discuss it eventually..." Kagome said. Sango glared at her, and whacked her over the head with her notebook.

What was the world coming to?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango sighed as she plopped her things down on the bench where Miroku was sitting. He looked up at her questioningly. "Tough morning?" He asked.

Sango let herself down next to him. "You have no idea! Kagome won't stop telling me about 'how good Inuyasha is in the bedroom,' and I really don't want to hear about it..." She explained. Miroku chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure that must be interesting..." He said sarcastically. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I really want to know that Inuyasha is _so_ experienced, when he says he's never done it before..." She muttered, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

So much for mental purity. After an image like that has been put in your mind, there is no way you can still claim that you still have all of it.

"And she calls me crazy...?" Sango questioned, sighing.

"Well, at least she loves Inuyasha, and is in love with him..." Miroku declared carelessly. Sango looked at him in confusion.

"What's the difference?"

"Don't know."

Sango groaned. "You are not helping me, Miroku!" She told him sternly, smiling slightly. He grinned at her.

"Am I supposed to?" He asked. Sango picked up her book to hit him with it playfully, but he caught it between his hands became it came in contact with him. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" He defended, prying the book from her hands, and setting it next to him, so she couldn't reach it.

"Hey! Give me back my book!" Sango pouted, reaching for it. Miroku shook his head, and scooted the book over farther so she definately couldn't reach it.

She could just stand up, walk over, and get it...

"Nope, not until you say 'sorry.'" He taunted with a grin, poking her in the side gently. She gave a small yelp of surprise, before glaring at him.

"For what am I supposed to be sorry for?" She questioned stubbornly.

"You tried to hit me." Miroku stated simply. Sango gave him a 'what the heck?' look.

"It's not like it's the first time I have hit you... and I never had to apoligize for it before..." Sango said matter-of-factly. Were they going anywhere with this?

"Yes, but I didn't do anything this time." Miroku pointed out. Sango looked at the trees in front of her and then back at him. He was right, he didn't do anything... but she wasn't going to give in.

Miroku noticed her silence, and decided to continue. "Plus... you have to do whatever I say until midnight tonight." He said. Sango blushed at the memory of the promise she had made on the beach. What on Earth did she get herself into?

"Fine... I'm sorry, Miroku." Sango gave in, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Miroku smiled and handed her book back.

"Do I really have to do anything you say until midnight?" Sango asked, looking at him suspiciously. He nodded.

"Why of course, my dear Sango. A promise is a promise after all." Miroku stated, standing up and offering her a hand. She rolled her eyes. She never would know why she chose the most complicated man in the universe.

"I don't want to go to class today." Sango muttered as they walked toward the doors to their classes. Miroku looked at her slyly, an idea popping into his head as she said those words.

"Sango...?" He asked to get her attention. She looked over at him, blinking a few times as she seen the huge smile on his face. She motioned for him to continue, knowing that whatever he had to say, was either worth hearing, or completely ludacris.

"Have you ever played hooky?" He questioned casually. Sango's eyes went wide at his question. Was he insane? Hooky? Sango and hooky? That was like... putting a laptop in water. Electricution. Not good. What a crazy idea!

"Of course I haven't!" Sango hissed defensevely, causing Miroku to chuckle. "Are you a lunatic, Miroku? We can't play hooky in college! Only if we are really sick with the flu or something!" She exclaimed, hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"We could pretend to be ill. After all, there's a first time to everything..." Miroku stated, and then his grin widened. "And..."

"No! Miroku you are not making me play hooky!" Sango declared, reading his mind. She may have made that promise but she wasn't playing hooky! That was almost a crime in school; no, it was a crime in school, if you get caught, that is.

"So, you're telling me that you'd rather sit in a room, learning something you already know, instead of being free to do whatever your heart desires?" Miroku questioned. Sango bit her lip. She was in a hole. He did have a point. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

"Miroku... I would... but we can't... we just... can't!" Sango tried. Miroku chuckled and pulled her into a hug from behind. Oh yeah, she was definately going to be able to say no now...

"Then, why aren't we headed into the door? We're still in the courtyard. You can walk you know." Miroku said, setting his chin on top of her head. Sango thought about it for a moment. Politics; freedom; politics; freedom. The two little shoulder guides appeared on her shoulders once more, and began to argue.

Leave; stay; leave; stay. Ah, what the heck...

"Screw it." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned around and looked at him sternly, before her stern look turned into a smile.

"So... I've never done this before, how are we supposed to play this little hooky thing?" She asked. Miroku grinned at her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Follow me."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey, isn't that Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked, pointing into the distance as the two appeared a distance away, coming their way. Inuyasha looked, and turned his nose into the air, sniffing, picking up their scent.

"Yeah it is. But didn't their classes start ten minutes ago?" He answered. Kagome shrugged. Whatever they were doing, they were obviously coming to get Inuyasha and Kagome, so they waited for their friends.

"Hey!" Kagome greeted as they made it to them. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked with curiousity. Sango rolled her eyes, pointing at the boy beside her.

"Ask him." She stated, hiding the amused smile that was trying to appear on her face. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders so that they could 'think as one' when Miroku explained the situation.

"We're playing hooky, and you two are coming with us." Miroku stated simply, grinning. Inuyasha stared at the boy as if he was nuts, before bursting out into laughter. Kagome's mouth fell agape as she looked from Miroku to Sango and back again. Hooky? Did she hear right? Hook-y? Maybe he meant they were playing hockey...

"Wait. What?" Kagome questioned, trying to make sure she had heard right. Miroku repeated what he had said the first time, and Kagome began to feel a little light headed.

"What on Mars makes you think that we are going to play hooky? And Sango, how on Mars did he convince you to go along with this?" Kagome asked pointedly. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He could really care less. If Kagome did it, then he would, if not, then they'd be going to class.

"Did you just say 'What on Mars'?" Sango replied, giving her a bland look. Kagome nodded before rolling her eyes.

"Stay on the subject!" She scolded.

"We think that you will play hooky with us because you are our best friends, and naturally, you would. And Sango decided to join me because she wants to; she's the one who said that she didn't want to go to class, so it was she who started it." Miroku said, getting back onto the subject.

"So, I said I didn't want to go to class, it was your idea to play hooky." Sango defended. Inuyasha was beginning to get agitated with his friends' indecisiveness.

"Fine, if we all will stop arguimg, we'll play hooky with you!" Inuyasha interjected with a small growl. Kagome looked at him with a glare.

"And you don't suppose that I get a a say in this?" She asked, tapping her index finger on the black, metal railing next to her in annoyance. She was losing her mind. No, her friends were losing their minds.

"Come on, one day of missing a little work won't hurt. Besides, it'll be fun." Miroku proposed. "Sango's even coming, so Kagome, you have to come if Sango agreed to come!"

With a very hesitant nod, Kagome decided to join them. They better not be learning anything important today...

"So, where should we go?" Inuyasha asked the group as they just stood there. They were planning on 'playing hooky' but they didn't know where they were going to go to hide out.

"Movies?" Kagome suggested. Sango shrugged, and Miroku really didn't care, along with Inuyasha, who didn't really care if they went anywhere or not, but he didn't want to stay in the same spot for five hours.

"Sounds good to me." Sango agreed.

And with that, they headed out to play hooky at the movies.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**All done! Yay! Haha, I bet you didn't see that one coming! Well, what's going to happen at the movies? Take a guess! It took me two days to write this chapter. I have had the hooky idea in my head for a while now, but I never found a place to put it, until now, so woo-hoo! Well, how was it? Odd? I know! Review!**

**--Ponystripes**


	33. Through the Woods

**Hey y'all! Okay, so I got this great idea for this chapter about the effects that hooky can have; and you guys are most likely gonna think I am crazy, and I am, so yeah, no offense taken. Haha. Anyway, I really want to type these next few chapters up, so I am going to start typing now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirty-three - Through the Woods**_

"You take the high road and I'll take the low road and I'll get there before you!" Kagome sang as she trotted ahead of the others, picking little leaves off of nearby trees or plants that they passed as they walked. They had jumped the fence in order to get out without getting caught by the guards on the day shift, and were now walking along a narrow, dirt trail beyond the school grounds, that supposedly led to the city where they could go to the movies.

"I thought it was the other way around..." Sango asked, singing the 'you take the high or low road' song in her head in the reversed way that Kagome had sang it. She was only confusing herself farther.

"Oh dang..." Kagome's voice came through the air from ahead, as she stopped her prancing and completly quit moving all together. As Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango caught up with her, they seen why she had suddenly lost her singing attitude.

"So," Inuyasha began, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Which one's the high road and which one's the low road, Kagome?" He asked, motioning to the two new paths ahead of them. One went left, one went right, and no one in the group knew which one led to the city, and which one led to more woods. They didn't even know if they both led to the city. They didn't even know if either led to woods. They knew nothing.

"I believe that the one on the left is the high road..." Kagome stated, answering Inuyasha's question, that he really hadn't been expecting an answer to.

"Well, which one do we take?" Miroku brought up the major question at the moment. There were two paths before them, and they had to choose one.

"We could take both..." Sango suggested. Inuyasha turned to her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"How on Earth are we supposed to do that?" He questioned. Kagome bonked him on the head as if he had said something wrong.

"Simple. We split up!" Kagome exclaimed as Inuyasha rubbed his knewly acquired bumb on his head. He glared at his girlfriend. What had he done to get hit upside the head?!

"Don't you think that would be a bit unfair?" Miroku asked, tapping his index finger on a tree trunk that he was standing next to absently. "I mean, what if one path led to the city, and the other didn't? Then the group that had gone down the path that led to some place else would have to completely backtrack and try and catch up with the other group..." He explained. He did have a point.

"That's just a risk we'll have to take! Inuyasha and I will take the right trail, you and Sango take the left." Kagome ordered, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and skipping down their assigned path, calling back with a 'We'll meet you there!'

"Is it me, or do the woods make her a lot more cheerful than she was previously. I believe she wasn't too keen of the whole 'hooky' idea..." Miroku questioned, following Sango as she began to walk down the opposite trail that Kagome had not taken.

"I think you're right... when we were in girl scouts, she was always bouncing around like a ping-pong ball. It was crazy." Sango agreed. A bird fluttered from a pine tree to the right of her as Sango stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. As much as she enjoyed the outdoors, she had a feeling something disatrous was destined out of this little trip...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm" Kagome hummed the tune to the song she had recently been singing before she and Inuyasha had left Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha walked beside her, sending her a sidelong glare. Sure, he loved her, but she was getting on his nerves at the moment.

Kagome continued to hum, minding her own business, and Inuyasha finally let out a low growl, causing Kagome to look at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" She asked innocently, smiling sweetly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Kagome, you know I love you, but jeez! Lay off the singing and humming will ya?!" Inuyasha suggested in a sort of orderly tone. Kagome's defense systems automatically went up, and she retaliated.

"Hey! I am free to do whatever I want! You can't just demand me to do something! Besides, you never complained before when I was singing! You didn't even say please!" Kagome shot back, crossing her arms, and stopping completely, causing Inuyasha to stop and look at her.

"Fine! Kagome, stop singing! Please!" Inuyasha said, putting emphasis on the 'please.'

"You don't mean it, so no!" Kagome argued with her boyfriend stubbornly, continuing to hum, except this time to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and then she switched to 'I'm a Little Teapot.'

Inuyasha covered his ears with his hands, temper rising. He had to think of a way to make her shut up without hurting her feelings. Unfortunately for him, it was in his nature for him to be 'harsh' so, he had to force himself to not yell at her.

Minutes passed. Many more growls erupted from Inuyasha, who was becoming overly irritated. He counted the seconds that passed before he would completely lose it from her humming. One, two --

With an agitated groan, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm, and tugged her to him, causing her to let out a surprised yelp. Once she was facing him, he took her face in his 'clawed' hands, and crashed his lips down on hers.

Kagome's eyes went wide, but she soon let them droop closed as she melted into the kiss. Well, he sure did have an effective way of shutting her up. Then again, she could just keep annoying him, and earn herself more kisses...

Pulling away, Inuyasha let go of her face gently. "There. You're quiet now." He said, a small grin on his lips. Kagome stared at him in awe. Truthfully, she was finding it hard to believe he had just done that.

"Was I really being that annoying?" Kagome asked, taking Inuyasha's hand in hers. Inuyasha didn't want to lie to her by saying 'no, I just felt like kissing you,' but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying 'yes, you were,' so he decided on replying with an 'I guess.'

Kagome looked away at the bushes as they passed them, and mumbled a soft 'Sorry, I'll just be quiet.' before she completely stayed silent, not saying a word, nor making any sounds. That began to agitate Inuyasha more than her noise making had.

"Okay, come on. Say something!" Inuyasha said, breaking the awkward silence that had appeared. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I though you didn't want me to say anything?" She retaliated, exhaling loudly.

"I didn't want you singing. I don't mind you talking." Inuyasha clarified. Kagome looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"You so complicated." She told him, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked on. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, but you're the one who loves me." He stated, removing his hand from her grasp, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"True." Kagome agreed, leaning up and placing a small, chaste, kiss on his cheek. Maybe this hooky idea wasn't so bad after all...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been walking for hours!" Sango whined, making it sound as if they had been in the woods forever, when they had only been in them for about ten minutes. Miroku chuckled.

"And here I was thinking that you enjoyed the outdoors?" He said jokingly. Sango shrugged.

"I used to love the outside world. Now, it's okay, but not as fascinating as I used to think of it." She replied, kicking a rock in her path carelessly. Miroku watched as a butterfly fluttered around her and flew off into the distance, in the direction that they were headed.

"I see." He said not knowing what to say to her comment, causing Sango to look at him. She smiled playfully, and poked him on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" She exclaimed childishly, before running off. Miroku chased after her with a grin. Birds leapt off of their perches in the trees as the two ran along, obviously disturbing them. They ran on for a few minutes, before Sango stopped short, causing Miroku to nearly run into her back.

"Sango?" He questioned, looking around her at the object she was marveling at. He seen what looked like an old, abandoned building, that looked much like a shed. Green vines embroidered the outside walls, creaping as far up as half the height of the building, which wasn't that tall.

The white paint was chipped, and cobwebs could be seen hanging down from the eaves of the doorway, which was lacking a door, most likely because of some weather conditions causing the door to come of the hinges and fly away, like a tornado. Bushes and plants surrounded the small thing, growing wildly on the sidelines.

"Is that a shed?" Sango whispered, as if if she was to talk louder, some giant monster would appear and try to kill them both. Miroku nodded from beside her.

"I believe it is." He answered in his normal volume of voice, that seemed to spook Sango slightly.

"Should we look in it?" She pondered, taking a hesitant step toward the building, but stopping, waiting for Miroku to say something.

"I don't see why not." He answered, walking up to her and taking her hand. "Come on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I know it is a bit short, but I have a very good idea of where to go with this; I have it all planned out! Really, I think what is going to happen in the future chapters is hilarious, but that's just me. Anyway, how was it? Please review my fellow people!**

**--Ponystripes**


	34. We Get Out of This How?

**Hey! I am back! I am glad to announce: Chapter thirty-four is up! Yay! Well, I am going to get to work on it, so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirty-four - We Get Out of This How?**_

Sango and Miroku walked up the steps to the abandoned shed, listening as they creaked eerily with each step. One of the planks even bent in slightly as they stepped upon it, considering how old and ridged it was. The opening where the door should have been showed nothing but darkness, even with the mid-afternoon sunlight shining through the many holes in the roof of the shelter.

A cobweb swept down right in fron of Miroku's face, who didn't notice it until he had almost walked through it on his way through the door. He swiped it away carelessly, not noticing as it clung to his arm when he led Sango into the shed.

Once inside, the two curious adventurers noticed that the shed was much bigger than it appeared. There were at least two other small rooms in the whole structure, which surprised them both because of how small the shed looked from outside.

Weeds snuck through the cracks in the floor, and vines slipped through small holes on the walls from the outside. As they walked farther in, the floor seemed to sound more hallow than before, echoing in their ears. The place was a bit scary, if you were to see it.

Sango's foot hit something that she couldn't see in the little amount of light flooding through the openings in the building. Instinctively, she reached down to pick it up. It felt dry, very dry, and it had a rectangular shape. It was binded together with what felt like a twisting wire, and running her fingers along the edges, Sango felt the crinkling paper of an old notebook of some sort.

Squinting to see better, Miroku spoke up. "This place seems like it might have been a home for someone a long time ago." He stated. The book Sango had just picked up satisfied his inference.

"Yeah..." Sango agreed. She kept the book securely in her hands and continued farther into the shed-like structure of a building. She walked until she could see into one of the two other small rooms in the 'house.' The back wall of it seemed to be kicked out, letting sunlight aluminate the room. The floor was dirty; full of dead pine tree leaves, and pine cones. A few berries were scattered on the floor, being besieged by ants.

Sango motioned for Miroku to follow her into the room, so they could look at the book in the light. Once they were both inside, she opened the book up to the first page, and read the writings out loud. It was some sort of journal.

"October Fifteenth; It's the third day I have been stuck out here, and I must say, I am amazed I have lasted this long. On the first day here, I was attacked by a group of bats in the nearby cave. The second, I had a very close encounter with a mother bear, and today, I fell into a pond nearby, and now, I am soaked. Not only that, but it's cold here. I am surprised they built a college in such wilderness. That's their problem though." Sango read.

Neither of them knew that there was so much danger in the woods they were in at the moment.

That wasn't good.

Sango shut the book, and looked at Miroku, who raised his eyebrows in a silent question that asked 'what should we do, now?' But, before Sango could answer, a loud_ crack _came from just outside the large whole in the wall that they were looking through. The bushes shuffled slightly before something that was about the height of Sango's knees, midnight black, with beady eyes appeared.

It was a baby black bear.

Sango's breath caught in her throught as she grabbed ahold of Miroku's arm, taking a step back so that she was standing behind him slightly. As they say, wherever there is a baby, there's a mother.

The baby bear stared at them, and made a small whine-like noise to the two, before taking a step forward to them cautiously. Sango's eyes went wide as the baby continued to walk toward them. If they were to 'make friends' with the baby bear, then when the mommy bear came back, they'd be in a very bad position...

But as the baby came up, and kindly rubbed it's head on Miroku's leg as if it did it all the time... they didn't know what else they could possibly do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha walked on, carrying a calm conversation for once. They couldn't help but wonder if the trail would ever end, or if they would find Miroku and Sango soon. But, they were going to have to wait to find out.

A new wind blew through the trees, wrussling the leaves around them. The ground began to feel softer, instead of the hard-packed dirt that they had been walking on previously. They took no notice of it though, only continued their conversation.

"So, that's why you always hated Kikyo..." Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded. They had been discussing who they hate or used to hate and why. Inuyasha had said he hated Koga because he was always trying to take Kagome; Kagome said she hated Kikyo because she was always trying to take Inuyasha; so it all worked out in the end.

A snake slid down the trunk of a tree and watched them pass, going unnoticed by Kagome and Inuyasha, who still didn't notice the Earth getting softer and softer...

_Plop!_

"Huh?" Kagome questioned, looking down at her foot, that was stuck in muck. They had come across some sort of swamp... behind their college. She yanked on it, pulling her foot out, but losing her shoe in the process, that got swallowed by the mud.

The two stared at the shoe as it dissapeared. If they were't careful, that could be them.

Kagome gulped and looked at Inuyasha. "How are we supposed to get around this...?" She asked. He shrugged. Inuyasha leaned down, and stuck his hand in the mud, seeing how deep it was. His whole arm up to his elbow was devoured. He quickly pulled it out, covered in the mud.

"I suggest taking your shoes and socks off, because it's deep, and it's going to take a while for us to get through here, depending on how long this marsh goes." Inuyasha suggested, taking off his shoes and socks. Kagome took off her remaining shoe and her two socks, and Inuyasha took them from her.

Reluctantly, Kagome took another step, and her toes sank down into the ooze. It was cold, and felt strange. They were going to go to the movies after walking through a swamp? Oh boy. She wondered if Miroku and Sango were in any prediciments like the one she and Inuyasha were in at the moment as well.

Inuyasha followed her, making sure she was able to keep going. The mud seemed to get deeper and deeper, and soon they found themselves waist deep in the swampy muck. It clung to them like spiderwebs on cat fur. The ends of Inuyasha's hair began to get covered in mud, as well.

Kagome took another step, and let out a surprised yelp as she sank shoulder deep into mud. Inuyasha grabbed ahold of her arms, trying to pull her up, but it only resulted in him slipping into the deep part too, right behind her. The mud was dense, and it slowed their movement. Kind of like swimming in chocolate pudding.

"Inuyasha! I'm stuck, it's like quick sand, only... not!" Kagome exclaimed, groping for his hand that had slipped off of her as he fell. She just wanted to know he was there, so she needed to be able to hold something of him. Their shoes and socks were long gone; eaten by the marsh.

"I know. I'm stuck too! How are we supposed to get out?" Inuyasha questioned, attempting to move, and push himself up out of the substance, but failed miserably.

"I don't know! I hope somehow Sango and Miroku find us!" Kagome pleaded hopelessly. It was futile to try and get free of the mud's iron grasp on their own, they were going to need some kind of assistance.

Inuyasha leaned forward, so that he could rest his head on the back of hers as an act of comfort. Kagome smiled. At least, she thought, she was stuck in a giant lake of mud with someone she could enjoy it with.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku..." Sango whispered to her boyfriend as the bear continued to warm up to the visitors. They realized that they must have been trespassing on the bear's territory while it had gone to play and it's mother to hunt. And that, wasn't very good.

"I don't know how to get it to go away without it making a commotion and attracting the mother faster than she'll already return for her cub." Miroku whispered back. The last thing they wanted to do was anger the mother bear.

"Shoo it away or something!" Sango suggested quietly.

"Sango, saying 'shoo fly, don't bother me' to a bear cub isn't going to make it leave." Miroku stated, cautiously taking a step back, trying to get away from the baby. But the bear just followed him. Miroku had made himself a little friend.

"We can't take it with us..." Sango said. Miroku's eyes went wide at her comment.

"No. Definately not. That would be more dangerous than staying here." He replied. Sango let out a soft groan, and did the only thing she could think of at the moment, that definately was not going to help the situation in any way.

She leaned down, and petted the cub on its head, causing it to let out a soft sound, and walk over to her.

Curse her kindness to animals.

"Sango...?" Miroku questioned. Sango smiled up at him.

"He's sweet." She stated, scratching the little bears stomach as it rolled over playfully like a kitten or a puppy who was enjoying itself.

"I see that." Miroku replied, bending down and patting to bear just as Sango had done. "But, the encounter with the mother isn't going to be 'sweet' I can garuntee you that." He stated, standing back up and holding out a hand to Sango, who took it, and stood up.

"We can't just leave him..." Sango protested. Miroku shook his head.

"He'll be fine, Sango." He assured her, squeezing her hand gently. He tugged her out the hole in the back wall, and back onto the path, leaving the bear cub behind, watching them with a puzzled expression.

They started back, the book still in their possession, and they didn't notice the little shadow trotting behind them until it made a noise saying that it wanted attention.

Sango turned around, just as the bear cub ran up in between her and Miroku's legs happily.

"Does it think that we're its parents or something?" Miroku questioned as the bear looked up at them. It heaved itself up on its hind legs, trying to better reach them, but it lost its balance and fell backwards.

Sango, being herself, instinctively reached out and caught him before he fell completely backwards.

Miroku watched as his girlfriend formed a bond with the baby bear. He knew that once the mother returned, they would be in trouble, and wouldn't know how to get away from her, but he didn't want to disturb Sango's intuition that was telling her to take care of the cub just as if it was her own baby.

He could let it go for a few minutes, couldn't he? It's not like the mother bear was right around the corner...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Okay, so who saw that coming? I know none of y'all did, so don't say you did! Hehe, I didn't really plan on having the characters fall into dangerous things at the beginning of the chapter (more so, the beginning of the story itself) but, I guess I have changed my mind. Don't worry, no one will get hurt, promise! And in the next two chapters they will make it out of the woods (alive). So, if you don't like stories with adventure like this, just hold on!**

**Please review!**

**-Ponystripes**


	35. When the Wilderness Comes to Assist

**Hey y'all! I haven't updated in a few days because I have been working on a chapter in my other story, and I had homework! So sorry! For those of you that are waiting for me to update "Stranded" I should have it up by next Wednesday! So yay!**

**I am so proud of myself! Because I have been typing so much since last year, I have learned to type a lot better, and thus, my writing scores have improved. The other day, we had to type up an essay just from our heads (we couldn't plan it or anything; just as I usually write my stories) and I got a 6/6! Yay me! Hehe! So, as celebration, I am going to try my best to write a good chapter! Thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Thirty-five - When the Wilderness Comes to Assist**_

The baby bear cub scrambled ahead of Sango and Miroku as they walked along the ever-narrowing trail, that seemed to be getting smaller in width with every few steps. The bear made a small, please noise, and then turned around and stood back up on its hind legs as it had done a while ago, batting at a nearby berry bush for some food.

Sango giggled, watching the baby carry on. It may have been a bear, but she had grown attached to it quite quickly. "What should we name him?" She questioned, plucking a flower out of the ground as they walked passed it, twirling it between her fingers carelessly. The last thing on her mind had to be the fact that the cub had a mother out there, that would most likely be looking for her child soon...

"Name it? Sango, it's a bear, not a dog. We can't possibly keep it!" Miroku protested. It wasn't that he didn't like the bear, he had no problem with it, but he did have a problem with adult bears, and he didn't want to kidnap the baby and have a mother trailing them, other than that, and the fact that the college would not ever let them keep the animal, he would let her keep it, already knowing that that was exactly what she was hoping.

"I know... but why can't we name him?" Sango asked, trying to think of a decent name of the bear.

"I suggest that we do not name it. Getting attached to the bear is not going to help when we eventually have to leave it. I'm surprised that it has even taken a liking to us, and not ran off." Miroku advised, watching as the bear came back to the two humans and ran beneath their feet before leaping up ahead and stopping, waiting for them.

Sango took Miroku's hand and entwined their fingers, swinging their hands in between them childishly. "Soooo... pretend it's a baby! Pretend it's _our _baby. What _would _we name it if it was?" She asked, looking at him with a smile, blushing lightly.

Miroku's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, now, that's not fair!" He defended. If he named the bear, then he would get attached to it, and he didn't want that to happen!

"Come on!" Sango pouted. "Just say any random name!"

"And that is how we would name a child?" Miroku questioned, rolling his eyes. She desperately wanted to name that bear, didn't she?

Sango glared at him. "Inuyasha would name the bear if Kagome asked him to!" She stated, earning herself a grin from Miroku who had been watching the baby carefully, wondering if he should help Sango name it, or not.

"True, but, Sango, am I Inuyasha? Are you Kagome? Surely, I hope not." He replied, squeezing her hand gently. "Sango, if we get attached to that bear, and then the mother comes, and we have to leave it and _run for our lives,_ I truly hope that you are able to leave it; getting close to a wild animal, making friends with it, is like making friends with a human being, and what if you had to leave your best friends for some reason? Would it be that easy?"

Of course not!

Sango watched as the baby stopped, and turned to watch them. It seemed as if it was smiling. It was happy. How was she supposed to leave it? How was the bear, supposed to leave them, if it was to become friends with them?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bzzzz..._

_Bzzz..._

_Bzz..._

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed loudly, shaking his mud-smeared mane of hair trying to get the misquitoes that were surrounding them to retreat. The bad part was that the victims that were stuck in the mud hole had no way to defend theirselves against the attacking insects, considering that the whole part of their bodies except from the neck up, was stuck in mud.

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Maybe they'll leave us alone then?!" Kagome suggested, craning her neck to look at her fuming boyfriend. He glared at the small, black bugs trying to bite him. They were worse than flees at the moment. And Inuyasha _hates _flees...

Inuyasha growled. "I'm going to kill Miroku!" He threatened. The buzzing from the misquitoes was continuously getting louder as the insects let themselves move closer to their faces. Even Kagome was starting to get annoyed by them, and not only that, but one had bit her, right on the nose, and it _itched! _And she _couldn't scratch it._ She was starting to get a little cranky herself now...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "One bit me! It itches!!!" She exclaimed, shaking her head back and forth, trying to get the itch to go away. The one little misquito bite was not only irritating her deeply, but since she could not scratch the irritation, it was making the whole rest of her body itch, or, at least, her mind was making it seem like that.

Inuyasha groaned loudly as a misquito landed on his ear. He had had enough. He plunged his head forward, just missing Kagome's back by an inch, so that his whol head was covered in mud. Kagome let out a startled yelp as Inuyasha pulled his head back up, that was heavy from the thick mud.

"What was that for??" Kagome asked, puzzled. She tried to turn around in the thick substance that was containing them, but it didn't work out to well.

"At least they can't bite me now!" Inuyasha stated, his mood slightly becoming better.

But then... a misquito landed on his ear, and bit him.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha let out an angry growl.

So much for that mood getting any better...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kimiko?" Sango suggested, smiling as she skipped along ahead of Miroku, who was walking beind her and the small bear, which was taggong along with Sango. Miroku chuckled and shrugged, as he did with every other name she had proposed. The safest way was just not answering with a decisive answer.

"Really, Sango. Why are we picking names of our children when we have not yet even done _anything?_ Are we magically expecting?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sango turned red on the spot.

"Nooooo... but what _if _we were? Hmmm?" She answered, stopping and waiting for him to catch up to them. She had always dreamed of having children-- four in fact. Always just something she planned on... something he_ didn't_ know, and he _wouldn't _know, because if he _did _then he _would _take that information and use it to his advantage... some how.

"Uh-huh..." Miroku replied, looking at her suspiciously. "Well, what would _you _want to name them..._ if _we were planning on having children?" He asked, turning the tables. She glared at him.

"I asked you first!" She argued, crossing her arms as if she was fighting with him in second grade.

"Now, we're returning to elementary school, are we not? I remember when the most popular defense response was 'I asked you first, so you tell me first!' I guess we never grow up, do we?" Miroku pointed out. Sango turned her back to him, still awaiting his answer, but did not say anything in response.

A sly smile playing with his lips, Miroku chuckled, and snuck up behind her. Swiftly, and gently, he took one of his legs, and pushed the spot on the back of her legs where her knees were in the front, that made her fall. She let out a startled yell as she unexpectedly plumeted to the earth beneath her.

Before Miroku caught her.

Realizing what was happening, Sango growled, looking up at him from his arms. The baby bear had stopped to watch them with curiousity. The human race was _so _very _odd_ to the bear...

"Watch your step!" Miroku whispered lightly, a playful glint in his eyes. Not even _Sango _could _pretend _to be angry with him looking at her that way.

Yeah, and they were supposed to be going to the movies...? Maybe just a _little _change in plans...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shuffling sound came from the bushes as Inuyasha let out a stream of curse words mainly from annoyance, so he didn't notice the sound until Kagome hushed him as the noise became louder.

They stared at the bushed. Greens and browns and hints of yellowy-reds mixed in with a small shadow of black.

Black...

What in the world would naturally be growing in the bushes that was black?

The shuffling continued, until a paw showed itself. It wasn't a large paw, but it wasn't a tiny paw either. Before long, the whole entire object revealed itself. A medium sized black bear appeared from out of the bushes. Kagome held her breath as the animal stared at the helpless people stuck in the muck; Inuyasha just stared back.

And then, the bear let out a friendly sound, walking closer to them, before tudging straight into the mud without a problem, seemingly swimming over to the stranded, dirty couple. As it approached, it smelled Kagome, as if checking if she was dangerous or not. Inuyasha let out a warning growl, that, surprisingly, the bear seemed to heed.

Standing on its hind legs in the mud, the bear started to dig, and dig, and dig. It kept digging deeper, until there was a pile of mud behind it, and an accessible hole in front of it, and Kagome and Inuyasha were able to move around better. What a sweet animal it must have been...

Kagome was in shock, that this... bear... had just helped them escape the mud hole they had been trapped in. There _had _to be _something _wrong with this picture, right? Wild animals don't just come out and help strange intruders of their territory out! Unless...

Unless the bear wasn't _wild, _then there would be a reason behind the friendliness.

But it _had _to be wild, because there was not sign of ownership on the animal anywhere. That meant it was wild, correct? This bear was not domesticated! It couldn't be...

But even if it was, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha were complaining. At least, they were free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohh! I bet none of y'all seen that one coming! I bet you thought that the bears were going to be trouble! Haha! It was a bit short, wasn't it? Sorry! Oh, and I won't be able to update any more this weekend, I am going to a mini-party that my best friend is 'hosting' (a total of four people will be there... so, I'm sorry about that, too!**

**Are the bears domesticated? Are they wild? If they are tamed, then where did they come from, and what will they all do about it? Will Miroku ever agree to name the baby bear? Is the gang still going to go to the movies? So many questions... so little time...**

**Well, please leave a review! You know, it sucks, Adult Swim is starting the whole season of Inuyasha over, so we have to watch it all over! And I never did get to see the last 20 or so episodes (because of stupid school!) So now... I have to wait all over again! Oh well...**

**-Ponystripes**


	36. It Takes Two

_**I UPDATED! Omg, I feel so happy! I posted a short oneshot and updated this story! I am so sorry for the wait, I had just had a bad case of writer's block, plus I had outside world things going on. lol. I want to thank everyone who is continuing to read my story; thank you for waiting! I don't know when I will update again, maybe next weekend, but not guarantees. Sorry! I know I'll update some more during Christmas break, but that's not until the twentieth, so who knows.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter thirty-six: It Takes Two**_

"Eh, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, glancing behind her and her boyfriend and the large black animal following them, "Why is that bear following us?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Really, what kind of question is that? "Like I would know?" He replied sarcastically, earning himself a light whack on the head from Kagome. Honestly, the bear was starting to scare her, and they still needed to find Sango and Miroku. Plus, they had the movies to get to, and they had to be back at campus on time or else Kikyo would kill them.

And the odds of any of that happening soon are...?

"Maybe it's hungry?" She suggested, plucking a branch from a tree and carelessly tossing it over her shoulder before looking back to see if the bear would eat the branch she had through on purpose. It sniffed the branch before walking passed it.

Inuyasha stifled a laugh before grabbing her hand reassuringly. "First off, bears don't eat that, I think, and second, just relax, if it was going to eat us, it would have done it a long time ago, trust me." He told her, squeezing her hand. She smiled softly.

"I trust you Inuyasha!" She replied, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Good to know."

They kept walking, and so did the bear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku, please?" Sango whined childishly. Miroku shook his head. He was having a hard time saying know continuously to her, but he refused to name the baby. Bear. Baby bear.

"Why not?" She questioned, once again. He grinned, and shrugged.

"I already told you!"

"Well, I forgot." Sango lied. Maybe if she got him to say no and repeat why he was saying no enough times, he would slip up and give in.

If she was lucky, but Miroku doesn't give in that easily.

"Now, Sango, you don't forget things that quickly, my dear. I know you don't." He replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She growled. He was probably the most stubborn person she had ever met at the moment.

"You know that if we have to leave it, I will, but I want to name it, so please, help me name it?" Sango begged.

"You name it, and you'll start thinking of it as your baby, and trust me Sango, you will not be able to leave your baby." Miroku told her matter-of-factly.

"But it's not my baby, and I know that! It doesn't even look like you, or me for that matter, in any way, and unless we adopted it, it isn't and will not be our child!" Sango explained, blushing lightly at the thought of having a child with Miroku.

"So why name it?" Miroku asked. He was really good at turning the tables, wasn't he?

"Ugh!" Sango sighed, rolling her eyes, and glaring at him. He smirked and leaned over, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She had had a feeling that he was going to do that, but she thought that he would kiss her on the lips, and she found it surprising that she was disappointed that he hadn't.

And when she saw his grin, she knew that he also knew that she was disappointed.

Sometimes, she really hated his brains.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just pretend it's not there, okay? Let's play a game. Ugh...I spy something green." Inuyasha suggested. Kagome giggled and nodded, taking a deep breath to try and get the fact that a bear was following them out of her head.

"A tree?" She guessed.

"Darnit!"

"Okay, I spy something red."

"My shirt."

"No..."

"It's a forest, Kagome, what else red could be here?"

"That!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing toward something small and red that seemed to be covered slightly by dirt and leaves. Inuyasha cautiously picked it up, and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

"Katen, mother black bear of two. I.D number: 3577430045" He read out loud. Kagome gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha! That bear behind us is a zoo's! And it has two cubs!" She exclaimed, turning around to look at the mother bear.

But she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------

The bear struggled through the forest. Her feet hurt, but she wasn't going to stop until she found both of her cubs.

She was a mother, and that's what mothers do.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Fine. Let's take a break." Sango finally gave up before sitting down on a nearby cut tree trunk. Miroku followed her, sitting next to the trunk in the grass, the baby bear leaping over to them happily, circling them.

It was really hard not to get attached to the baby bear when it wasn't named, imagine how hard it would be if they named it!

A few minutes passed, before a shuffling in the bushes was heard. Sango jumped in surprise, ending up in Miroku's lap, who caught her respectively. The shuffling continued until whatever the object was showed itself.

And what was it?

Another baby bear.

Oh boy.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**So, did you expect that? Was it good? Well, please review! Sorry that it was so short too! Eh!**_

_**With love,**_

_**Ponystripes**_


	37. Chapter 37

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
